Stop Loss
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack want try and take their their budding relationship to a new level, but in order to keep Sephiroth under his thumb, Hojo threatens to tear them apart. Warning: Yaoi Sephiroth/Zack.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: SquareEnix Everything except Colonel Wyndham, I just brought everyone else out to play._

_Thanks a bunch to Alexis4 for betaing the story!_

000

"You're late," Hojo said icily as the silver haired general Sephiroth entered the lab.

"I had some mission reports to finish," Sephiroth answered simply as he began unbuckling the straps on his coat.

"You know very well that these tests are imperative to discovering new mako solutions for enhancement and healing." The chief scientist said, or at least that's what he told President ShinRa and the other scientists so they would not ask too many questions.

"I'm well aware of that," Sephiroth answered coldly. "Just get on with it, I 've got other things I need to get done today."

"We'll see," Hojo, said somewhat slyly. " Depends on how you are feeling when I am through."

Sephiroth took a deep breath as he lay down on the exam table. He willed himself to keep his breathing calm as the restraints came over his body. Effectively pinning down his arms and legs and across his chest. These were regrettable but necessary, in case mako side effects sent him into convulsions or seizures, or sometimes if the experiments went on long enough and the idea of being submissive got to him he would start having a panic attack. In the anxiety state if he were not restrained he could easily kill everyone in the room.

A sneer spread across Hojo's face as he gazed at the syringe in his hand. He stood there to relish the power trip he was having at being the only one in control of the man that everyone else feared. ShinRa's general of generals belonged to him.

However, before the chief Scientist could make the first injection, the door to the lab opened and none other than SOLDIER 1st Class Zackary Fair came in.

"Hold it," The young Lieutenant spoke up. "There's been a change in plan. Executive Director Lazard wants to see General Sephiroth right away, so you're going to have to postpone the experiment for a later date."

" I was told General Sephiroth was free for the entire day," Hojo said darkly.

Zack took a defiant stance that said he wasn't going anywhere without Sephiroth. "Yeah, well a plans changed."

" Doctor would kindly undo these restrains, the Exacutive Manager is not to be kept waiting," Sephiroth said simply, his voice calm those he was very eager to get out of the lab.

"Not until I have confirmation from the Executive Director, that—"

Hojo was interrupted by a loud click as Zack took it upon himself to flip the switch that unlocked the restraints around Sephiroth. "Like the general said, we can't keep Lazard waiting."

"This is inconceivable!" The Chief scientist grew more and more agitated as Sephiroth nonchalantly slid off the table and began putting on his coat.

"It is conceivable, military matters take precedent over yours. If my dealings with Lazard permit I will be back later today." Sephiroth said as he followed Zack out the door.

Hojo stood there just fuming for a few moments. No doubt all of this was complete bull, it wouldn't be the first time Lieutenant Fair had helped Sephiroth play hooky from a lab test.

The Chief scientist finally released his pent up rage by throwing the syringe at the control panel. It made a pleasing crash with glass and liquid fly everywhere. He pretended, with some satisfaction that the synringe was Zack, breaking apart and no longer standing between him and Sephiroth. Sephiroth belonged to him and no one else.

Since the little affair began between Project S and the young Lieutenant Hojo had been thinking up ways of ridding himself of the little pest known as Zackary Fair

He first considered having one of his scientists "accidentally" overdose Zack on one of his mako boosters, which every SOLDIER was required to have every few months. However, that would be too obvious. He knew Sephiroth would see right through it and mostly likely be angry enough to kill Hojo for his trouble. So the Chief scientist had to come up with a more subtle way to do it.

Hojo had tried voicing his concerns to Shin-Ra himself, however as far as the president was concerned, as long as Sephiroth and Zack continued to do their jobs well, there was no sense in rocking the proverbial company boat by exposing it's poster boy's illicit affair.

The Chief Scientist realized that the only way to separate Zack and Sephiroth was for Sephiroth himself to drive Zack away. But how…

Little did Hojo know His opportunity came two weeks later…

000

Two weeks later…

Sephiroth sighed heavily as the afternoon found him in director Lazard's office, for a mission briefing. Next to him was 1st Class SOLDIER Colonel Wyndham, A tall, broad shouldered man, about the same age as Sephiroth. His dark brown hair was cropped roman style, and he possessed a firm, but fair disposition.

Neither of the men looked too happy about the mission. They were being sent to take care of a threat in the Northern region. Someone had summoned some sort of beast and it was terrorizing the towns around there. So far none of the authorities and SOLDIERS that had been sent there were successful in quelling it.

"Director I still don't understand why I am required as well. I know Colonel Wyndham and his team are more than capable of dispatching this creature." Sephiroth said coolly.

"I gotta agree with the general, Director," Wyndham smirked. "It ain't like me n' my boys ain't never taken out a summon before."

"If it were just a summon I would agree, but…" Lazard said gravely, pacing around his desk. "But we have some reason to believe that Genesis might behind this, and the summon is just a decoy."

Both of the officers fell silent at the mention of the former 1st class SOLDIER now deserter.

"Even if it is not Genesis," Lazard stopped and stared at the two SOLDIERs. "We can't risk Genesis getting his hands on more of our SOLDIERs, much less Colonel Wyndham and his elites."

"If we weren't talkin' 'bout Genesis, I might be offended that y'all think we'd get our ass kicked so fast," Wyndham chuckled softly, but then turned serious. "but that guy's a tough nut to crack it'd be good to have someone who understands his mind along." He looked over at Sephiroth.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that though," Wyndham's smirk returned. "If it's just a summon, between you n' me and muh boys we'll take it out and be back before th' winter solstice."

"Well it's settled then," Lazard nodded. "I'll leave the strategy to you both. Dismissed."

The two officers nodded and exited the room.

"Your office or mine?" Wyndham asked in reference to the strategizing. "Or are we going to just come up with our own and compare notes later."

"It's your call. Your men, your mission, I'm just the extra muscle in case Genesis shows up." Sephiroth answered calmly.

"Thanks for the vote a confidence general," Wyndham chuckled. "Or you just sayin' that cause Shin-Ra's got you bogged down in paperwork."

"Guilty." Sephiroth admitted.

"Don't worry I got'cha covered, general," the colonel gave Sephiroth a friendly slap on the back, as he was one of the few who could get away with it. "So what y'all doin' for the Solistice? You gonna spend it all cooped up alone in your office again?"

"Probably…" Sephiroth shrugged. He normally spent the big holiday alone since he neither had a family nor real friends to share it with since Angeal's death and Genesis' desertion. Also, he assumed Zack would go back to Gongaga to spend the holiday with his parents.

"That's a shame." Wyndham shook his head; then suddenly he perked up and snapped his fingers. "I got an' idea. Why don't'cha come down and pay a visit to mah house, we always got room for one more at solstice eve dinner. I know mah kids would go crazy at seein' their big hero."

Sephiroth thought about it and found himself torn, part of him wanted to see what a real family was like, and what made this particular holiday so special compared to any other day. And, yet the general always dreaded social situations outside of formal socializing with other SOLDIERs. "That's a kind offer, but you know I tend too take things to seriously, I don't want to ruin joyous time with your family."

"General," The colonel leveled him with a mock teacher-to-student look. "I think 'joyous time with a family' is just what you need."

Sephiroth let out a soft snort of amusement. "I'll see if I can make it."

"We'll set a place for ya'" Wyndham slapped him on the back again, before heading off toward his office.

Sephiroth watched the colonel go still mulling over the idea of being part of a family for an evening. Then another more pressing thought occurred to him, how he was going to have to break it to Zack about the upcoming mission, of which the raven haired lieutenant would not be a part of. Zack was not going to be happy…

000

Sephiroth for once was relieved when a sharp knock came at his office door, breaking the monotony of his paperwork. He expected it to be Colonel Wyndham coming in with his new battle plan, instead the door opened to reveal Zack standing there, leaning rather suggestively against the doorframe.

"Well, well, Zackary Fair," Sephiroth smirked. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing by," Zack grinned then put on his best puppy dog eyes, which was not hard to do with those beautiful blues he had. "I just wanted to rub my nose against your door."

"Don't rub too hard, I have bad news." Sephiroth sighed.

The smile faded from Zack's face as he entered to office. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I've been assigned on a mission to take care of that beast in the northern region," Sephiroth sat back resignedly in his chair.

"Well that's not bad news," Zack beamed at him. "We'll go up there, take out that beast and be back before the solstice."

"There is no 'we' Zack," Sephiroth looked away, not wanting to see Zack look crestfallen. "I am accompanying Colonel Wyndham and his team and you have not been assigned to the mission. It is suspected that Genesis is involved and if so Lazard doesn't want to put all of his elite eggs in one basket, so you are to remain here."

Sure enough Zack's face fell like a rock. "Man…That sucks." Zack let out a frustrated sigh. "At least it's Wyndham and not some other asshole."

When Sephiroth finally turned his gaze back on Zack, the younger man was looking dejectedly down at the floor. The general shook his head and got up from his chair. He walked around his desk, placed comforting hands on Zack's shoulders and gently pressed his forehead to Zack's.

"Don't worry, I think Lazard is being overly paranoid, this is not like Genesis, so if it is just a summon, between me and Wyndham," He titled Zack's face up to his own and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back before the Solstice."

Much to the general's relief, the characteristic smile returned to the raven haired lieutenant's face. "You'd better be," he playfully punched Sephiroth's arm. "Or I'll come up there and drag you back."

"Good," Sephiroth chuckled softly as he planted a small kiss on Zack's lips, before returning to his desk to finish his paperwork.

"So… What yummies are these?" Zack casually sat down on the edge of the desk and pulled a bowl of sugary looking egg shaped sweets with a little dollop of chocolate on the top. If Zack didn't know any better he would have said they sort of looked like…

"Nipples of Venus." Sephiroth answered casually, not looking up from his paperwork at first, but after a moment ventured a glance up with a smirk at Zack's surprised expression. "They're roman chestnuts in brandied sugar."

"Yeah?" Zack raised a curious eyebrow at Sephiroth, hoping the general would break from his work to further explain the origin of the particular delicacy; however when Sephiroth turned his attention back to his work, Zack helped himself. "Damn these are good. You sure can pick them Seph."

Zack gulped down the first one with pleasure and immediately went for another. However when he went for a third one Sephiroth pulled the bowl away and gave Zack a warning glare. It was a well known, but never openly acknowledged, fact that the general had a sweet tooth that could rival that of any child. It was believed by some that it came from an internal need to hold on to something childish, particularly since the general had no childhood at all.

"These are not meant to be scarfed down like some cheap candy bar," Sephiroth grumbled, snatching the bowl away from Zack. "These are one of my favorite delicacies and they are only available this time of year so I'd rather not have them wasted on your rather unappreciative appetite."

"Oh come on Seph," Zack leaned on the desk and put on his best pouty face and puppy eyes. "Just one more?"

The general rolled his eyes and handed over another of his precious chestnuts to his raven haired Lieutenant. "I'm probably going to regret this."

As usual, the general was right, but not in the way he thought. This time Zack did indeed savour the chestnut, unfortunately a little too much. With full intention, at every small bite he took Zack let out a moan of pleasure, murmuring how delicious the chestnut was.

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched, he knew exactly what Zack was doing. The lieutenant was attempting to sway the general away from his paperwork and into more exciting activities. And the sad thing was, the plan was working. It was an intoxicating sight seeing his favorite sweet being eaten rather sensually by his favorite sweetie.

"Get out." Sephiroth said firmly. "I have to get this finished before I leave."

"Exactly," Zack said slyly. "If you don't finish then you won't leave."

"That's it, I give up," Sephiroth got up from his desk and walked over to Zack, who seemed to smile in triumph.

The general took the younger lieutenant's arm and looked as if he would pull him into a kiss, however instead, Sephiroth dragged him over toward the door and shoved him out.

"Hey!" Zack snapped indignantly from his current position on the floor. "You're a jerk!"

"Always expect the unexpected Zack," Sephiroth called playfully as he slammed the office door shut, leaving a very miffed Zack outside…

000

Later that night as pm transitioned to am, Sephiroth woke with a start to the sharp tone of his cell phone ringing in his ears. He grumbled as he reached over for it, hoping it would be a short call.

"This better be important," the general answered his phone groggily. Though he could handle sleep deprivation well when the need called for it, that didn't mean he liked his sleep being disturbed in the middle of the night for no reason.

"Seph?" Zack's voice came over the phone.

Sephiroth's bad mood instantly changed at the softness of the lieutenant's voice. It sounded shaky and broken, as if Zack were about to cry. "Zack? Zack I can barely hear you,"

"Can I just see you, please," Zack whispered, sounding desperate.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Outside your front door."

Sephiroth sighed as he got out of bed and threw on a robe, he always wore some sort of pajama pants to bed just in case of an emergency like this when he had to hop out of bed at a moment's notice. All the time he wondered what could be flustering Zack so much, that the young man couldn't postpone it till the morning.

He opened the front door to his apartment to find Zack standing there, shiver despite wearing his regulation military pants and a zip-up fleece sweater pulled over a large T-shirt that was longer than the pullover. It was obvious the items had been put on in a hurry.

"You're okay," Zack rasped, immense relief washed over his face.

"Of course," Sephiroth murmured, with some annoyance that his sleep had been disturbed for this. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Suddenly Zack shook his head and scoffed, looking annoyed at himself. "I'm sorry Seph, I don't know what's with me. I just wanted to be sure you were okay. It was just a stupid dream. I'll let you get back to sleep."

The raven haired lieutenant turned to leave, but the general caught his arm. "Come in Zack."

Zack smiled a little at the invitation and nodded before entering the room and taking a seat on the couch. Sephiroth took a seat beside him. "Now tell me about this dream."

"Well, we were up in the northern region fighting this monster, and then you fell through the ice, and there was nothing I could do, I was frozen, I couldn't help you…" Zack said quietly, getting more and more agitated as he told it. "I tried everything, but I couldn't move…"

"I see…" Sephiroth murmured, gently rubbing Zack's back.

Zack shook his head and laughed hollowly. "It's just stupid, I don't know why I got so freaked out about a dream. It's just that…"

"Just that what…?" Sephiroth prompted gently.

"Just that thought what it would be like if something bad happened to you like that, and I never knew what it was like to…" Zack, swallowed hard, not sure of how to phrase his words.

"To?"

"Be with you…" Zack finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

A whisper of a smile appeared on Sephiroth's lips and he tenderly kissed Zack first on the forehead, then on the cheeks and then chastely on the lips. "You're with me right now aren't you?"

Zack only answered by kissing Sephiroth back, deeply this time, tracing every corner of the general's mouth with his tongue. Zack slipped his hands into Sephiroth's robe, letting them run over the smooth muscles of his chest.

Suddenly, Zack broke the kiss panting, looking like he was either bout to cry or punch something, whatever it was there was something building up behind Zack's eyes and it had to be let out.

"I want… I want you…" Zack whispered. "All the way…"

Sephiroth's face went blank. Zack looked down almost embarrassed. "I know we said we would take it slow, just to kind of feel things out, but dammit Seph I don't want something to happen and go through life thinking of the chance I didn't take. I want… I want to be closer to you than just skin…"

Sephiroth looked away staring distantly at the floor. He had been caught completely off guard by Zack's confession. Zack desired Sephiroth as much as Sephiroth desired him. However, Sephiroth was still hesitant, he was afraid of changing the relationship, that some how making it deeper, might scare Zack off. After being with the cheery lieutenant for so long, life without him seemed so empty.

However, to Zack, the longer Sephiroth remained silent, the more embarrassed he felt. "I think I get it." Zack said dejectedly. "I'm not the perfection you're looking for. I guess if Genesis wasn't good enough for you, then I wouldn't be."

Sephiroth looked back at him, looking almost hurt that Zack would even think that about him. "Don't say that. I want you too. But not like this. Not rushed because you are afraid of something. I don't want our first time, to be just some hurried job for mere satisfaction. That's how all of my other affairs have been, and your first time was that way too."

Zack swallowed hard and nodded. Suddenly the general smiled and titled Zack's face up to his own. "But I promise when I return from this mission, I will take you if you still want me to."

Zack's expression brightened up, and he even managed a tearful smirk. "Now I'm really going to miss you…"

000

Zack let out a bored sigh as he waited with his friend Kunsel and some of the other First Class SOLIDERs for Director Lazard to return to his office. They had been called there about ten minutes ago, but not told why which made the waiting even worse.

Finally the director entered the room, look as solemn as Zack had ever seen him. Behind him followed one of his assistants, carrying a long object wrapped in cloth. Lazard slowly walked around behind the desk and faced the officers as his assistant carefully set the object down on the desk.

"Gentlemen, I have some bad news," Lazard said gravely, and unwrapped the cloth revealing the object inside.

Zack felt his heart stop and his lungs seize up. He couldn't breathe. There on the desk lay the Masamune, the general's sword that was as famous as the Great General Sephiroth himself. The only way Sephiroth and Masamune could parted like this was if…

"General Sephiroth is missing in action," Lazard finally answered. "The brief message from Colonel Wyndham stated that during the fight with the summon, the ice under their feet cracked and the general was pulled under by the beast as it fell through. Wyndham and his team were unable to recover Sephiroth due to the danger of the damaged ice, and that a white-out level blizzard has come in. However, Colonel Wyndham, promises he will not return until he has recovered our general. Dead or alive he will be brought home."

A thick silence hung over the room as everyone stood speechless with shock, Sephiroth dead? It was impossible.

Lazard sighed wearily and stepped out in front of his desk. "In the meantime gentlemen I do wish for you to keep this event quiet until the general's condition has been confirmed, is that understood? I don't want to start a panic."

Slowly, everyone in the room nodded, still too catatonic to manage a formal salute.

"You are all dismissed," the director said with a nod back.

As the other's left Zack remained frozen to his spot, staring blankly at Masamune sitting lonely on the desk…

000

_It seems Sephiroth and Zack have finally been parted, however see all know that Sephiroth is not an easy guy to keep down… _


	2. Under The Ice

_All of the characters except for Wyndham and Tagasuki belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play!_

000

"Doesn't it ever stop snowing?" Colonel Wyndham thought to himself as a gust of blizzard wind made the tent flaps vibrate outside. He was eager to begin the search for General Sephiroth, however the white-out conditions prevented them from venturing outside.

It had gone on for almost two days now, and the only thing they had recovered of the general was the Masamune. Sephiroth had dropped the sword as the creature dragged him into the icy depths and Wyndham sent it home that first day before the blizzard came.

Wyndham looked down at his right hand, the one that had held on to the general's as he had attempted to pull Sephiroth out of the monsters grip.

"_Hang on General!" Wyndham shouted above the clamor. _

_They had been fighting for the past couple of hours against a giant high level tentacled beast. During the fight the ice sheet over the lake had weakened from all of the gunshots, grenades, materia bursts and sword strikes, it finally cracked under the beast's weight sending it into the icy depths. But in its death throws the beast had lashed up with its tentacles through the ice grabbing on to everything around it to keep it from sinking in. _

_One of them went for Colonel Wyndham behind his back, but Sephiroth saw it first and pushed Wyndham out of the way, only to be caught himself. The beast seemed to know it had hold of one of his attackers and jerked Sephiroth's legs out from under him with such for that Masamune was knocked from his hand when he hit the ground and ragged away._

_Acting on pure reflex Wyndham ran after after Sephiroth as the tentacle retracted and grabbed the general's hand. __The colonel held fast, anchoring himself to the ice with his own sword. However he did not know how long that would last as the beast sank deeper into the lake under the ice sheet. Its weight was already stretching the limits of his arm._

"_It's futile Wyndham," Sephiroth said in a resigned but firm voice. "You can't hold on like this forever."_

"_I sure as hell am gonna try!" Wyndham grunted._

"_Any magic or fire power strong enough to make the creature let go would be enough to break the ice under all of you! We might survive it but most of your men won't and you know it! Now let me go and get your men out of here without delay. That's an order." Sephiroth said in voice that left no room for argument._

_Indeed Wyndham had none. Yet still he hesitated. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," was key motto in SOLDIER, but then again so was "leave no man behind."_

_Then Wyndham's decision was made for him when Sephiroth jerked his hand out of Wyndham's grasp and allowed the beast to drag him down into the icy grave with it._

Wyndham had followed the order as far as getting his men out of the general vicinity of the lake and to safety, but the general had said nothing about them coming back. So, Wyndham decided to ride out the storm and search for Sephiroth when it was clear. If there was anyone who could survive this exposure it would be Sephiroth. However, as two days and a night of blizzard passed, even Wyndham was beginning to have his doubts.

Either way, the colonel was willing to stay. Even if the mighty Sephiroth had succumbed to the ice, at least Wyndham could bring the fallen hero's body home.

Wyndham was jerked out of his reverie when omething fell against the fastened tent flaps, startling the colonel enough to jump to his feet and grab his weapon.

"Nishimura? Cooper?" Wyndham called out, hoping to hear the familiar voices of his men. When no answer came, he cautiously approached the flaps. He reached out to open one of the flaps, when they suddenly came apart. The colonel's eyes widened in shock when he got a good look at the figure standing in the gap.

It was Sephiroth. He was shaking terribly, icicles were forming in his hair, and a shade of blue tinged his pale skin, but he was alive…

000

"Zack, come on this isn't healthy." Kunsel knocked on his friend's door, but it was to no avail, Zack made no answer or sound of any kind.

Since hearing of the loss of General Sephiroth, the normally lively Zack remained secluded in his room, emerging only to fulfill his daily duties of an officer first class. However, even if he was out of the room, he wasn't the same Zack, he was more like a zombie, just going through the motions of life out of habit.

Not even Zack's best friend Kunsel could raise the lieutenant's spirits. No matter how many times the fellow first class soldier tried to drag Zack out for drinks with the rest of their buddies, Zack always managed to slip away and lock himself in his room.

"Can you at least let me know you're still alive in there!" Kunsel demanded.

"Fuck off!" Came he answer, it was crude, but it indicated Zack hadn't thrown himself out the window.

"Okay, just checking…" Kunsel sighed in defeat.

In truth Zack appreciated his friend coming to check on him every once in a while, I made him feel not quite so abandoned. However, he certainly looked the part of the abandoned puppy, there were dark circles from lack of sleep, tears had dried into trails of salt down his cheeks and his hair had become a veritable rats' nest from neglect.

Zack rolled over in his bed and reached over to turn on his stereo system His heart sank when the piece of music "_E lucevan le stele" _came over the radio waves. It was one that always on the cycle of songs that played in Sephiroth's office. The piece was the lament of a man condemned to death for sheltering a rebel leader, and while imprisoned he thinks of his love, who tried so desperately to rescue him, but all in vain.

The melancholy music seemed fitting for Zack's mood. Sephiroth was dead. It almost did not seem real, as if the words were said in a foreign language, yet he could still understand it and his heart believed it even if it didn't want to.

His worst nightmare had happened. Sephiroth died broken and alone, far away under the ice of the northern region. Sephiroth had passed before they could fully consummate their relationship. Zack felt a terrible emptiness of the road never traveled, never knowing the depths of Sephiroth's emotions, the ones the general kept carefully hidden. This was even worse than when Angeal died. At least then, he had had both Sephiroth and Aerith to comfort him. But now going to Aerith, would feel like he would be betraying Sephiroth somehow.

Zack felt his chest clench with rising sobs as the piece reached its final lyrics.

"_My dream of love has vanished forever.  
The moment is gone, and I die in despair!  
And I never have loved life so much…"_

_Seph…_

000

_Zack…_

"Zack."

"_What did you say general?" _

"_He's been murmuring stuff between coughs for about the last half hour. No doubt some delirium brought on by the fever, not to mention everything else he's been through."_

"_Tagasuki, be honest with me can we get him home alive?"_

"_Our general isn't dying on my watch that's for sure. The miraculous thing is despite the fact that he had severe hypothermia, there are no signs of frostbite."_

"_Well Julie, you are a miracle worker."_

Sephiroth opened his heavy eyelids to see who was speaking about him. As his vision cleared, he recognized Colonel Wyndham and his medic Dr. Tagasuki.

"General?" Wyndham asked when he noticed Sephiroth's eyes were open.

"Where am I?" Sephiroth rasped from his raw throat.

"About five miles south from the lake," Wyndham answered. "As soon as the storm clears we're going to fly out of here. Don't you worry Tagasuki's going to take good care of you. I'd trust her with my life. We'll get you home."

"Home…" Sephiroth whispered, and then winced as he sat up. "What's wrong with me…?"

"Don't worry General your condition is stable and there are no signs of frostbite on you," Tagasuki reported.

"I don't feel stable," Sephiroth murmured, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "My chest feels like its on fire, my head's pounding, and I feel like I'm burning up and freezing at the same time. Am I dying?"

"Not at the moment general," The medic smiled encouragingly. "You were touch and go there for awhile when you were unconscious, but as long as your condition doesn't change for the worse at this point, you should recover just fine."

As if on cue Sephiroth coughed a hacking wet cough, and winced again as he rubbed his chest when he finished. "What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before."

"Judging from your symptoms and the chest x-ray we took, it looks like pneumonia." Tagasuki said. "I think the exposure to such extreme cold and the water weakened even your impenetrable immune system."

"Huh, I'm sick." Sephiroth furrowed his brow. "Why doesn't my stomach hurt then? My stomach always hurt when I was sick before…"

"This is a different kind of sickness; it's in your upper respiratory system not your stomach." Tagasuki explained. "Have you had these kinds of symptoms before?"

Sephiroth shook his head. After a pause, he looked over at Tagasuki. "If you have to attend to the other soldiers, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry Julie, I'll look after him. I'll come and get ya' if he starts coughin' up blood or something like that," Wyndham smirked.

Tagasuki nodded and grabbed a couple of large bags before exiting the tent.

"You know General I've got an opinion of my own, it may not be medical one, but I think y'all were sick to yer' stomach before, because all those lab experiments Hojo and his boys been puttin' you through." Wyndham said thoughtfully, with some concern on his face for the general. "Now I go in there every couple o' months for my mako injections, and I don't feel well after them either, but I know you go a lot more than me. You're always out gettin' a check-up or something. Heh. I think if I spent that much time in that lab with old Hojo I'd be sick to my stomach too."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said coolly. "I'd rather not talk about it Colonel."

Wyndham shrugged and sat back in his chair.

Sephiroth sighed and rested his head on his knees. He missed Zack. He'd give anything to have his raven - haired lieutenant at his side right now, to cool his fever, and stroke his hair.

He smiled a little at the thought of it, but then frowned when he realized how worried Zack must be after hearing the news of his fall through the ice.

Meanwhile, Wyndham couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow at the different expressions flitting across Sephiroth's face.

"Gil for your thoughts?" the colonel smirked.

"Colonel could I ask you something, uh… personal," Sephiroth asked slowly.

"Sure, General," Wyndham shrugged.

"I want to ask you something, not as general and colonel,but man to man, Sephiroth to …," the general paused a little embarrassed when he realized he didn't know Wyndham's first name. It wasn't that he forgot it. It was more he had not bothered to learn it since he usually addressed everyone formally by either their rank or last name.

"Chester. But y'all can call me Chet. That's what everyone else does." Wyndham answered.

"Chet," Sephiroth repeated back with a nod. "When you met your wife, how did you know that she was the one for you? I mean the one person you wanted to give yourself to whole heartedly."

"Well, I didn't know at first o'course, but let's see," Wyndham thought for a bit. "I think it was when after we'd been seein' each other a lot, I realized I couldn't stand life without her."

"And that's what made you sure enough to marry and consummate and all that?" Sephiroth probed further.

"Uh…well..." the colonel stammered a little bit at the depth of the question. He managed to come up with the most honest answer he could. "Well, neither of us were that certain when we did, I figure no one really is. But ya' never know 'til you try right?"

"I suppose," Sephiroth sighed wearily, not liking that Wyndham did not have a clear answer to his question either, but it did help a little bit to know that normal person like the colonel had uncertainty in his relationships too.

"Sephiroth," Wyndham smiled knowingly at the general. "Are you worried you ain't gonna find that special someone for yourself?"

"Not exactly that," Sephiroth answered evasively.

"Don't you worry, Sephiroth," Wyndham smirked. "Even a blind squirrel can find a nut."

Sephiroth couldn't suppress a chuckle as an image of Zack eating one of those roman chestnuts popped into his head. "Thank you, Chet, I'm sure one of these days I'll find my very own nut."

Wyndham laughed.

000

_Just wait till Zack finds out his beloved silver haired general isn't dead…_

_Please read and review! Oh and please let me know how your opinion on my OC Wyndham._


	3. A Stuffed Moogle Named Zack!

_Disclaimer: All of the characters except for Colonel Wyndham, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

"Zack! Zack! Zack!" Kunsel pounded on his friend's door. "General Sephiroth, he's alive he's coming home! He'll be here soon!

Kunsel heard the sound of some one scrambling to the door. A second later the door was flung open by a shocked Zack.

"What?! when did this all happen?! You're not fucking with me are you?!" Zack rasped, out of breath from rushing to the door.

"They just announced it!" Kunsel talked quickly, hoping to get all of the information out before Zack exploded. "They wanted to wait until the general was back in Midgar airspace. Something about the general being sick, but now he's back and they're about touch down."

Zack did explode, but it came in the form of giving Kunsel a big bear hug. "He's back! Come on let's go!"

"Hold it!" Kunsel caught Zack's arm and held him from running off. When the lieutenant gave him a questioning look, he continued. "You're a mess. You don't want Sephiroth's first sight of you to be like that!"

Zack caught his reflection in a window. His hair was all mussed up, he was still in his sleeping clothes, which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and some boxer shorts, and his face was stained with dried tears.

"Aw man, you're right! I am a mess." Zack groaned. "When are they touching down?"

"In ten minutes," Kunsel answered pushing Zack back into his room. "Don't worry I'll help you."

Zack scrambled to get on his military uniform and boots, and Kunsel helped to strap on his armor and the magnetic sheath that held the buster sword in place on his back. Zack then washed his face vigorously, while Kunsel brushed Zack's hair out of the rat's nest it had become into neat individual spikes.

When Zack finally looked the picture of a first class SOLDIER the two of them dashed through the Shin-Ra complex, to where the helicopter carrying Sephiroth was landing. Zack gulped and ran a few fingers through his hair as he waited anxiously for the door to open. He wasn't the only one, almost all of the 1st class soldiers were present to witness the return of their general.

Zack would soon see his Sephiroth again.

000.

"We've landed general," Wyndham gently nudged Sephiroth awake.

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes wearily. "Huh, good, hand me my gear."

"General, you're still recovering." Tagasuki warned firmly. "It may not be the northern region out there, but it's still cold and your normal uniform isn't exactly the warmest thing."

"What with you not wearin' a shirt under that coat and all," Wyndham added with a chuckle.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's only a short walk," Sephiroth said calmly as he threw on his signature coat and adjusted the buckles, and then gave the two officers a wisp of a tired smile. "And I cannot look or seem to be anything less, than I looked when I left. I am Sephiroth, you understand?"

Wyndham and Tagasuki nodded. Just before the door to the helicopter opened, Wyndham went to stand at Sephiroth's side.

"Just in case that pneumonia makes you dizzy. Y'all don't wanna fall down and embarrass yourself." Wyndham smirked. "You are 'Sephiroth' after all. And don't worry it'll make sense for the two top officers to walk side by side."

Sephiroth gave him an amused snort, but straightened up his posture and his face as the door opened.

Hundreds of Class assigned soldiers and cadets greeted them with a cheer, happy to see the return of their general, their hero from the seemingly icy hand of death.

Sephiroth scanned the crowd of onlookers for one face in particular. Finally, he found it near the end of the line. For the first time Sephiroth found it hard to maintain his usual straight face as his jade eyes met the soft azure ones of Zack Fair. It was even harder when he saw that despite the fact that Zack was smiling, the raven haired lieutenant also looked as if he was about to cry.

The general allowed himself a brief smile at Zack, before resuming his mask as he continued on.

Zack felt he might cry as Sephiroth passed by, but he held it in. It was even harder to do so when he saw the condition Sephiroth was in. They were subtle changes, ones that would go unnoticed by almost everyone except for a doctor or the general's closest circle, of which Zack was a part. Sephiroth's face was slightly paler than it should have been, there were bags under his eyes, his eyelids were slightly drooped, his shoulders slightly slumped, his stride was not as long, or as vigorous.

Zack followed as Wyndham continued to escort Sephiroth through the complex and to the apartments. However there was still a little bit of a crowd present, so Zack took a place leaning against a wall near to Sephiroth's room to wait until the crowd died down before going to see Sephiroth in a more private capacity.

000

"All right general you can cough now," Wyndham grinned as he shut the door to Sephiroth's apartment behind them.

"Thank Gaia," Sephiroth grumbled before clearing his throat and lungs of the gunk that had been building up while he had resisted the urge to cough when walking in front of everyone. The coughing was only fraction of what it had been before, but it was still none too comfortable.

"Feeling any better?" the colonel asked as Sephiroth finished his round of coughs.

"Well the coughing is going away," Sephiroth murmured, but winced as he swallowed. "But now my throat is starting to hurt."

Wyndham raised an eyebrow. "Want me to send someone up to look after you?"

"That won't be necessary I'll be fine," Sephiroth wearily made his way to his bedroom.

"Not even if that someone's got black hair, a bright smile and little blue puppy dog eyes?" The colonel said casually.

Sephiroth turned around to face Wyndham. His jade eyes slightly widened and his mouth tight, the general's version of being surprised.

Wyndham flashed a knowing smirk at the general. "I ain't deaf and I ain't blind general. When you were out cold you kept mumbling one guy's name and there's only one Zack hangin' around you all the time here."

Sephiroth's expression remained the same except his eyes narrowed a little bit more and he swallowed hard. This did not go unnoticed by Wyndham.

"Don't worry general, I won't say nothin', not my business. I just thought you might wanna see him, since ya' ain't feelin' so well. " The colonel offered gently.

Sephiroth relaxed a little and nodded formally. "I would like that colonel. Thank you."

The colonel nodded back before exiting the apartment. However, he groaned a little at the crowd of people waiting to pay their respects outside of Sephiroth's door.

"All right people nothin' to see here," Wyndham began ushering everyone down the hallway. "The general needs peace and quiet. Y'all can pay your respects later."

At the colonel's command everyone dispersed either to their respective rooms or out of the building completely. Except Zack who remained leaning against one of the walls near Sephiroth's room.

"You deaf Zackary Fair?" Wyndham frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and tilted his head in disapproval.

"I heard you. I'm just not leaving until I see General Sephiroth, that's all," Zack answered calmly.

"Oh is that so?" Wyndham raised an eyebrow. "Y'all gonna disobey an order from a superior officer to see Sephiroth?"

"If I have to," Zack got off the wall and took a defiant stance.

To Zack's surprise, Wyndham smirked. "Good to hear, 'cause he wants to see you real bad too. Now since you're goin' in there I want you to try sweet talk our general to go see one of the scientists or a doctor about his sickness. I think he's a lot worse off than he looks."

Zack nodded and entered the room.

"Ah the face I've really been waiting to see," Sephiroth said tiredly, but managed to smirk nonetheless.

Zack's smile grew broader as he walked into the bedroom the general was resting in. Sephiroth had changed out of his battle gear and into baggy, but comfortable and warm regulation military pants and a black zip-up fleece sweater and wrapped himself in his blue brocade comforter.

Zack opened his mouth to say something, but all of the pent up emotion he had experienced in the past ten days seemed to spill over like a breaking dam. He practically collapsed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, burrying his face into the other man's chest. The general wrapped his arms around his raven haired Lieutenant pulling him closer.

"You're okay, you're okay!" The younger man's breath came out in ragged choked gasps, Zack had behaved this same way right after the death of Angeal. However the sounds coming from Zack now were unfamiliar, they sounded like sobs, yet there was the chortling sound of laughter mixed in with them.

Sephiroth moved one of his hands from stroking Zack's hair to tilting the young man's face to meet his own. Tears were streaming down his face, yet Zack was beaming at Sephiroth as if he had just found the most precious treasure in the world.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth asked, concern and puzzlement written on his face.

"Yeah," Zack sniffed and dried his eyes, still smiling. "I just missed you a lot. When I saw you again I was just… well…" He swallowed a lump in his throat, his smile still not faltering. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"And I'm happy to see you too," Sephiroth said softly, caressing Zack's cheek with the back of his hand, then slid his fingers around to the back of Zack's head and pulled him into a kiss.

It was not the deepest kiss either of them had experienced, it was not even the most passionate, but there was something deep inside that passed between them. The feeling of being a bunch of puzzle pieces finally put back together again. One whole piece, a picture of perfection.

This lovely moment might have gone on forever had the sickness in Sephiroth's lungs not parted them. Feeling the cough coming on, Sephiroth gently pushed Zack's face back and turned his own head away to hack his airways clean.

Zack felt another lump rise in his throat as he watched his seemingly invincible friend coughing and hacking like any other mortal. "Man, you look terrible, Seph."

"Thanks a lot," the general said dryly, once his coughing was finished.

"No, I mean you really look sick, physically," Zack said softly, tenderly brushing some of Sephiroth's silvery bangs aside

Admittedly Sephiroth was a bit worried, he'd never been truly sick like this before, not even as a child. The lingering cough and that he was beginning to develop soreness in his throat bothered him. Not to mention his whole body felt completely fatigued, well fatigued for Sephiroth anyway.

Zack swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. He agreed with Wyndham that Sephiroth should see someone about this sickness, but getting Sephiroth to do it would be like pulling teeth.

"Look Seph, I've never seen you sick before. You say your throat is starting to hurt worse by the minute? That's a sign something else is making you sick, and if you're feeling affected by it, it must be really bad. Go get checked out before it becomes something worse!" Though Zack's voice was forceful, his face and eyes conveyed nothing but the utmost worry for his friend and lover.

Sephiroth sighed wearily. A round of medical exams would mean having to go to the labs for Hojo to examine him and the idea of being under the scrutiny of the Chief Scientist he loathed so much made him even sicker. However, on the same coin he could not fight Hojo either, not only because the Chief scientist was protected by President ShinRa, there was also engrained submissiveness to Hojo, that had been drilled into Sephiroth's behavior since infancy.

"It's just that I don't like idea being at that man's mercy more than I have to." Sephiroth murmured.

"Then don't go to Hojo! Go see someone else who can treat you." Zack insisted.

Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. His experiences with Hojo in the labs had instilled in Sephiroth a very distrustful and suspicious nature, particularly when it came to someone examining his body. He permitted Hojo and his scientists to do it, but when it came other people . . . that was a different story that had left several of the med staff frozen in terror whenever the general entered the medlab.

"Someone else? But how could they treat me? Broken bones and gun shot wounds are one thing, but this was sickness caused by a virus or bacteria, my body it's… I'm…different…"

"Why do you always gotta poke holes in my ideas? Look the flu is the flu no matter what body it infects." Zack protested, and then suddenly he smiled as a light bulb went on in his head. "Go see Doctor Harley and his med team! They're the ones that patch up my injuries and check me out when I'm sick. It would be reasonable too, this is a medical problem you have. Hojo maybe a doctor in genetics, but he ain't a GP."

Sephiroth remained silent as he mulled over Zack's suggestion. The young lieutenant sighed, the worried look coming back on his face again. He knelt down and rested his head on Sephiroth's lap. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I mean battle is one thing, but I just don't want you taken advantage of, or too apprehensive to get real help."

A tired smile crossed Sephiroth's face as he reached down and gently stroked Zack's hair. "All right, Zack, you win. I'll go see this doctor of yours."

Zack looked back up at him beaming. "Good."

"Now," Sephiroth said, as he took Zack's face in between his hands. "I believe there was something I promised you when I got back."

Zack's jaw dropped, then he smiled even brighter than before. "You really mean it?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said softly, touching his forehead to Zack's. "We can do it now if you want to."

Zack almost rang out the words, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' but he remembered how sick Sephiroth felt and looked and he calmed himself down. "Nah. I waited this long, I can wait until you feel better. I want you to enjoy it too you know."

"All right, I'll just have to recover quickly then." Sephiroth kissed him on the forehead.

"You'd better, I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself," Zack winked at him.

Sephiroth smiled and winked back. "Zack, even though we won't be doing anything, if you can, would you stay with me tonight. This sickness has me on edge, I don't think I can sleep very well without—"

"Without a stuffed moogle named Zack to snuggle up with?" Zack grinned, cozying up to Sephiroth on the bed.

"I was going to say your rambling could put me to sleep," Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle softly at the miffed expression on Zack's face, which soon faded when Sephiroth put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "But this works just fine."

000

_Awwwww! Finally some Zack and Seph fluffinesss!_

_Unfortunately, the story is not over yet, tomorrow Seph goes to see Zack's doctor and Hojo puts the first steps of his plan to separate Zack and Seph into action._


	4. Doctor Harley

_Disclaimer: All of the characters except for Colonel Wyndham and Dr. Harley, belong to Square Enix. I just took them out play._

_Thanks to Alexis4 for betaing the chapter!_

000

Being the general of the ShinRa army meant one could get a medical exam on almost a moment's notice whether it was an emergency or not. When he entered the radiology department he was greeted immediately by a young blonde technologist.

"Good morning General Sephiroth sir," the technologist asked, nervously, but cheerfully. "Here for your chest x-ray?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered formally.

"Right this way sir," She led him to the back of the radiology department where the exam rooms were.

The girl had a bright smile like Zack's which put Sephiroth a little more at ease, which in turn was a good thing considering the technologist's request when they entered the room.

"All right, sir I'm gonna have to ask you to take off your coat and the straps around your chest, the metal might show up on the x-ray," She said in a cheerful manner as if asking the general to strip himself half-naked was an everyday occurrence.

With his heightened senses, Sephiroth could hear another technologist saying the same thing to their patient in the next exam room. In this x-ray room, the general was no different from any other SOLDIER seeking medical care, for once he was being treated like any other human being, as opposed as an object like Hojo and his scientists did. To the medical staff a patient was a patient and needed to be cared for, Sephiroth included.

This thought in mind Sephiroth nodded and unlocked his chest straps and other buckles on his coat, without argument or protest.

He did note with some amusement that the young technologist blushed and tried to keep herself from staring at Sephiroth's rather lovely form, when he finally shrugged off his coat. Apparently even still not all patients were one in the same.

"Um, okay… sir," The girl managed to collect herself, and continue giving instructions. "I need you with your chest up against the board here."

Sephiroth complied, flinching only a little when the cold metal of the chest board touched his bare skin.

"Sorry about that sir, I know it's a bit cold. We'd heat them but that would leave artifacts on the image plate." The technologist said with a chuckle.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said nonchalantly.

"All right then, I just need you to roll your shoulders forward," She instructed and pulled what seemed to be a curtain on wheels in between Sephiroth and the x-ray tube, shielding him from the waist down. "And now take in a deep breath and blow it out." The technologist continued as she made her way toward the control panel behind a lead lined wall. "Now take in another deep breath and hold it."

Sephiroth held his breath while the machine made a loud whirring noise. After a sharp beep, the technologist called out for him to breathe. A few seconds later, she came back in to replace the image plate and instructed him to turn and face the other wall for a side shot. The same breathing procedure followed and another shot was taken. The girl then instructed him to wait until the images were processed.

Sephiroth threw his coat over his shoulders, and listened with some amusement as two of the technologists chatted like giddy schoolgirls.

"He's so beautiful, even his lungs are pretty," His technologist giggled.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll come in for a lumbar x-ray and then you'll have to tell him to take his pants off." Another technologist snickered.

"Oh, god I'd be too scared. Besides you shouldn't talk about him like that," The girl's voice turned soft. "He is the general after all, and the poor guy probably gets that all the time."

"You're such a softy, Jes."

"I know," The girl said before coming back into the room. "All right sir we're all done. I can take you to one of the exam rooms where Doctor Harley will come to see you."

Sephiroth nodded and followed her. When they finally reached the room, she had him sit down on the cushioned exam bed, quite a nice change from the metal exam tables in Hojo's lab.

"Doctor Harley shouldn't be too long, the images are digital so he can look at them right away." She explained hurriedly, apparently out of her domain of the x-ray room, she wasn't sure if she should talk to the superior officer or not.

He nodded and she saluted back before making for the door.

"Thank you," He said.

The girl beamed at him as if he had just given her a medal. "You're welcome sir, get well soon." And with that she left the room with an extra bounce in her step.

A few minutes later Dr. Harley came in to check all of Sephiroth's vitals, examine his throat for redness, and his glands and lymph nodes for swelling which would all be signs of an infection. The doctor didn't exactly look the picture of a stereotypical head physician of a major medical facility, what with his dreadlocks, the casual demeanor, the tattoos on the back of his neck and tattooed letters on his knuckles that read "Servo Vita", but he was the best at what he did.

During the exam, Sephiroth wondered if he could put in a personal request to ShinRa so he could have all of his check-ups and physicals done by Dr. Harley and his team from now on. While Harley did most of the same physical exams on Sephiroth that Hojo did, the general didn't feel the same apprehension he always felt whenever Hojo looked at him. Maybe it was because Dr. Harley didn't give off the same oppressive, "I'm in control of you" vibe that Hojo did.

"Well General looks like you might have a little bit of Streptococcus Pharyngitis on top of some acute bronchitis," the said the doctor.

"Streptococcus Pharyngitis?" Sephiroth asked, he'd never had that problem before.

"You might have heard of it as Strep Throat. It's a bacterial infection in the tissue of your throat, which might be the reason your throat is sore, though I'll need a swab sample to send to the labs to confirm it." He explained matter-of-factly, but then smiled. "However the good news is your bronchitis is already clearing up by itself and no more signs of pneumonia."

"That's good at least." Sephiroth murmured.

The doctor nodded before opening up a small package that contained a sterile extra long Q-tip and a petri plate. He carefully swabbed the afflicted tissue at the back of Sephiroth's throat then wiped that end of the Q-tip on the petri plate and closed the lid, and then placed the q-tip into a test tube.

"I'm going to get this to the lab and see what's bothering your throat. I'll be back in a bit to give you that immune booster no matter what, and if your test is positive I'll start you on some antibiotics. In the meantime you just wait here and rest easy." He explained before heading toward the door

Sephiroth nodded respectfully and he exited the room. He may have been the general, but it was the doctors and medical staff who kept his men healthy, Zack included.

He lay back on the exam chair and after a few coughs he shut his eyes to get some rest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such general fatigue. Stupid Streptococcus…

After what seemed like only a few minutes, though it was really an hour or so according to the clock, the door to the exam room opened, but instead of Dr. Harley, Hojo entered the room. Sephiroth leveled him with a glare.

"Glare all you want my boy," Hojo said smugly. "I spoke with the doctor and he said to go ahead and administer the immune booster to you while they are examining the sample."

"Fine whatever," Sephiroth grumbled, too tired to argue with the Chief Scientist. He pulled off his coat half way and held out his arm without further resistance. He turned his head away as the scientist approached him, not wanting to look into Hojo's face at the moment. If he had been looking at the Hojo he would have seen the smug sneer that spread across his face.

"Interesting lad, that Zack Fair, I can see why your eye would wander to him." He said pulling out a fully loaded syringe from a box he'd brought with him just for this moment. "Reckless though, liable to get his head blown off one of these days."

Sephiroth's expression darkened though he still refused to look at Hojo. The Chief scientist paid no heed to his son's lack of attention for he knew the general was still listening, so he continued on his casual, badly concealed rant about Zack. "Too bad he is so young. Young, spirited men like the Lieutenant tend to have fickle hearts. One day they are singing sonnets to the one they love, but the next they grow bored and move on to someone else."

A low rumble emitted from Sephiroth's throat as he tried to swallow his anger. He knew Hojo did not like the relationship he was having with Zack and the scientist made the point known to Sephiroth whenever he could, over and over again. Usually it was by attacking Zack's character. However, the SOLDIER general was not going to allow Hojo the satisfaction of knowing he was succeeding in pushing all of Sephiroth's buttons.

"And this situation is only made worse by what you are," Hojo continued in a softer tone and he placed a fresh needle on the syringe.

This finally caught Sephiroth's attention, and the general turned his head to the chief scientist, confusion etched on his features. Now Hojo was stabbing at him directly? This was a new tactic.

"As I have told you many times before my son. You are special, unique amongst all the others. A proverbial god." Hojo, said coming towards him, needle in hand. "That boy has no comprehension, no understanding of what you truly are. How can he love what he does not understand?"

Sephiroth looked away again. Hojo's comment stung, for those were worries that Sephiroth himself had languished over already. He too often wondered if Zack was just with him because of his rank and god like prowess amongst the others in SOLDIER, and if once the excitement was gone, Zack would abandon him.

No, there had to be something more between them than that. Zack wasn't like that, Sephiroth couldn't put his finger on how he knew, he just knew.

Zack's upbeat, gung-ho attitude, they way he could always make Sephiroth chuckle, the way they shared rants and confidences, the warmth when they kissed, the way Zack's eyes always held a special softness whenever he looked at him. Even all the little irritating things Zack did that drove Sephiroth up the wall, at least they were honest and genuine, not kiss ass or fake like others who pretended to "love" Sephiroth.

The general winced as Hojo stuck the needle into his arm, mainly because was he was so lost in thought he hadn't been ready for the prick.

"Zack is not just an idol worshiper. He understands enough of me." Sephiroth said simply.

"How can you be sure he is satisfied enough to stay with you?" Hojo countered roughly, as he began to inject the immune booster into Sephiroth's arm. "You yourself are new to this concept of love."

"I just know. For one thing Zack seems to care a lot more for my health and happiness than you do." Sephiroth said defiantly.

Hojo's expression darkened considerably and his grip tightened on the syringe that was now dumping the last of its contents into Sephiroth's blood. Whether it was anger clouding Hojo's concentration or a desire to punish Sephiroth for that snide comment, Hojo pushed the needle more into Sephiroth's arm causing the general's arm to automatically flinch and tense up, which in turn caused the needle to break off the syringe and remain stuck there.

Much to the relief of Sephiroth, Dr. Harley happened to come back into the room at that very moment.

"What did you do to him?" The doctor asked as he immediately went over to examine Sephiroth's arm.

"A medical accident," Hojo said looking slightly flustered.

"Medical accident," Harley grumbled. "In that case, before another 'accident' happens I want you to leave. Stick to injecting your experiments and not my patients."

"Your patient?!" Hojo snapped. "Sephiroth is my charge."

"Dr. Hojo, down in those labs you are the boss, but up here in this medical facility, I'm the boss, and I want you to leave my exam room right now." The doctor said civilly, but firmly.

Hojo might normally have put up more of a fight, but he had already accomplished the first step of his plan, so he decided not to churn the waters further, which would tip off Sephiroth.

"Very well," Hojo conceded. "But take note, that I shall not forget this incident."

And with that, the chief scientist walked out the door.

Doctor Harley rolled his eyes before turning back to Sephiroth, putting on a kind, confident smile when he faced the general. "Now let's see to that arm." Sephiroth nodded and winced as he held out his arm again with the needle still stuck in the area over his elbow.

The doctor put on a fresh pair of gloves, grabbed some tweezers and gently scrubbed the area with an alcohol swab, before carefully removing the needle. "There, I bet that feels better, doesn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded as Harley put a cotton ball and a band-aid over the injection site. "Unfortunately, General I'm going to have to come at you again. Your test showed up positive for Strep, so I need to give you my patented Strep-be-gone cocktail." He unlocked a cabinet full of little medicinal bottles. "And an immune booster."

"There's no need of that, the immune booster was what Hojo was injecting into me before." Sephiroth said quietly.

The doctor furrowed his brow in surprise. "Oh, well all right then. Hojo and his scientists do know your physiology better than I do, so I guess they were one step ahead."

"I'm different…" Sephiroth muttered.

"So I've heard. But it seems the Streptococcus doesn't care one way or the other. A throat is a throat to it, no matter who it belongs to." The doctor said as he pulled out a few bottles.

"You sound like a friend of mine." Sephiroth murmured softly.

"That wouldn't be Lt. Zack Fair by any chance would it?" Harley asked as he drew up the anti-biotic. "He goes on and on about you to me and my nurses whenever he's here."

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle. "Does he?"

"Yep." Harley grinned, drawing up some liquid from another bottle.

"He speaks highly of you too. He is the one who convinced me to seek treatment from you. I'm afraid, I'm not a trusting person, Doctor." Sephiroth admitted.

"With Hojo around you I can understand." Harley chuckled. "You know I first met Zack when he was Third class. Angeal brought him specifically to me for treatment when he developed a bad infection in his leg during a mission. Poor boy almost lost his leg. "

Both of Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. "Now I remember why your name was familiar when Zack mentioned it. You were the head medic on the on the front lines with Angeal some years ago before they transferred you here."

"Yeah. One too many battles, even with all the mako in me I had a few serious wounds that did some permanent damage to my knees and back. Frankly, I'm lucky to still be standing upright." Harley shrugged and grinned. "But yes I was with Angeal on many of the larger missions that required a medic on the field of battle. That's why he came straight to me with his protégé. Most of my other colleagues would have said Zack's leg was too far gone to fix out in the middle of the wilds of Wutai without a state of the art OR room, however, there were a few rather risky ideas I had in mind and well… I'll just let the fact that Zack still has both legs fully intact speak for itself."

"It speaks well of you," Sephiroth gave him a respectful nod.

"That may be, but the real question is," Harley came over and held up the syringe in front of Sephiroth. "Do _you _trust me with a needle?"

Sephiroth smirked and held out his other arm. "If Zack trusts you I have no reason not to myself."

Doctor Harley was decidedly better with needles that Hojo was. There was a slight prick, a little pressure and before Sephiroth even had time to think about it, it was done.

"All right that's it," Harley said as he dumped the needle into the bio-hazard bin and took off his gloves. "Now I want you to go home, drink lots of fluids, water, juice, and the like. In two days, I want you to come back for a check-up. Oh and for Gaia's sake, put the paperwork aside and get some rest. The more sleep you get, the faster you'll recover and the sooner you can get back to work. Sound like a fair deal?"

Sephiroth nodded as he threw back on his long leather coat and gloves.

"Good, now get out of here I've got other patients to attend to." Harley opened the door with a smirk.

Sephiroth gave one of his slight smiles back.

As the general exited the room, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. He attributed this feeling to Dr. Harley in the doorway, but there was an eerie vibe that came from else where…

Hojo watched as Sephiroth exited the exam room and made his way down the hall. Now it was time to put part two of his plan into action. Hojo pulled out his cell phone; he had a very important call to make….

000

Zack Had only just removed his armor, and plunked down on his bed for a nap, when his cell phone rang. He was tempted to just let it ring, but at the thought it might be Sephiroth trying to reach him from the doctor Zack picked up.

"Hello? What do you want?" Zack said darkly when he recognized it was Hojo on the other line.

"I thought you would like to know that our poor Sephiroth tested positive for strep throat, and I thought you would like to know I think you should go up and see Sephiroth as soon as you can." Hojo said in the best good-natured voice he could muster.

"Since when do you actually want me around Seph?" Zack said sharply, letting none of his disdain for Hojo go.

"This little incident is bigger than both of us and I thought Sephiroth might recover better with a little visit from you." Hojo said simply.

Though Zack could feel that there was something not quite right going on here, his worry for his general outweighed his apprehension of Hojo. With a quick, run together "Thanks, good-bye" the young lieutenant hung up his phone and dashed off towards Sephiroth's apartment.

A smug smile crossed Hojo's face as the line went dead. The drug that he had injected into Sephiroth along with the immune booster ought to be taking effect right now…

000

_Uh oh…. Hojo has something up his sleeve and it can't be anything good…_

_I hope you all liked my OC Dr.Harley! His personality is based on my Dad who's a doctor I could see him defending his patients when Creepy old Hojo comes around. Dr. Harley also makes an appearance in my story "Heart to Heart"._

_And I hope you all didn't mind the shameless self insertion at the beginning of the chapter. Yes, I am in training to become an x-ray technologist._


	5. Cause and Effect

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play._

000

Sephiroth felt strange, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Neither his cough nor the soreness in his throat were his main concerns now. He had this overall feeling of desire, he wanted something, he yearned for something, and he would do anything to get it, except he didn't know what that something was. At the very least, he was back in the safety of his apartment where he could sort this out in private.

He thought about calling Zack, but as soon as the raven-haired lieutenant entered his mind, the urge and desire seemed to pinpoint its target. Immediately his brain flitted to the last time they had kissed before they had left on their respective missions. It had been a heated and passionate one; he remembered his hands roaming all over Zack's perfectly fit body. However, he wanted the annoying fabric of Zack's clothing to be out of the way, all of it.

Suddenly, all of the intimate kisses and touches were not enough. He wanted all of Zack and he was determined that he would have it. He would take his beautiful Fair for all he was worth, by force if necessary. In fact, as the lustful monster grew even stronger, force seemed an even more pleasurable idea. The image of Zack writhing beneath him, pinned down like a beautiful black haired butterfly to a corkboard. Pleading, begging the general to stop, and then screaming out in both pain and ecstasy when Sephiroth penetrated him. He would take Zackary Fair, whether Zack still wanted it or not.

A shudder ran down Sephiroth's spine in pleasure, but also in fear as the other the part of him could not bear the idea of Zack being hurt like that. He prayed that he would not see Zack until this madness cleared up. However, the gods did not seem to be listening for at just that moment there was a knock at his door. He tried to will himself not to open it hoping that the person would just go away, but sound of Zack's voice calling for him outside the door was too much. The second trigger fired and something crossed over in him, one side had won out over the other.

When he opened door, Zack strode in and plunked himself down on the couch. "So, how'd it go? Doctor Harley treat you well?"

Sephiroth remained silent as he shut the door and strode over to stand just in front of Zack, never taking his eyes off the ebony haired lieutenant for a second. The younger man looked sideways at him as Sephiroth continued to stare silently. Not knowing what else to do Zack began to get up, but in one swift, smooth movement, the general put a hand on his chest, pushed him back down on to the couch, and straddled his lap.

"Seph?" Zack looked up searchingly at his lover, astonishment, confusion, and concern etching across his face.

A smirk stretched across Sephiroth's face as he gazed into Zack's beautiful blue eyes so full of worry and love for him. Just as the younger man opened his mouth to speak, Sephiroth bent his head forward and covered Zack's lips with his own. A yelp of surprise dissolved into a moan, as Zack melted into the kiss.

Sephiroth ran his tongue across Zack's, coaxing it to come out and dance with him. Zack grew bold with the rush of desire streaming through his loins at the sensual movement of lips and tongues, and kissed back with equal fervor.

When they finally parted they were both panting.

"Well," Zack said breathlessly. He'd never seen Sephiroth this forward before, usually it was he who had to get things started. Zack liked this new forwardness, and would have let Sephiroth continue as he pleased, but he remembered what Hojo said on the phone. "That was nice Seph, but now I know you're okay, I'd better head out and let you rest and get over strep throat of yours."

"Besides I don't want to take anymore chances that I might catch what you have, I should probably get an immune booster as it is." Zack chuckled softly as he slipped out from under Sephiroth.

However, just as the young lieutenant made his way to the door, Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and roughly jerked him back. Zack winced a little as Sephiroth's strong arms wrapped painfully tight around him.

"You're not going anywhere, Zack," Sephiroth murmured darkly, his fingers digging into the younger man's back possessively.

Zack furrowed his brow at his friend, though Sephiroth's voice remained calm, there was something darker in it, almost menacing. On top of that, Zack did not like the ravenous look in Sephiroth's eyes, like a wolf about to devour a lamb. Something was terribly wrong with his friend, but at this point, it would be dangerous for Zack to stick around to find out what it was.

"Well, I could make you some Chocobo noodle soup or something," Zack offered, trying to keep his voice calm, and slip out of Sephiroth's iron grip.

However, the general would have none of it. With one hand still keeping a firm grip on Zack's shoulder he pushed the younger man up against a nearby wall, and grabbed his chin with the other hand.

"I said you're not going anywhere," Sephiroth growled, as one of his hands squeezed Zack's face and the other his shoulder.

"Okay…" Zack swallowed hard. Almost immediately, Sephiroth's demeanor swung from one of anger to one of almost drunken delight. He let go of Zack's chin and raised his hand up to toy with the ebony bangs that framed Zack's face.

"Don't worry… Don't worry… I'll make it nice for you," A cruel smile pulled across Sephiroth's lips as he whispered into Zack's ear and ran a thumb across Zack's lower lip.

Meanwhile, the other hand that had been gripping Zack's shoulder drifted down to roam between the younger man's legs. Zack's breath caught in his throat, as the general's intentions were made crystal clear.

Sure, he wanted Sephiroth in that way more than anything, but not like this, not while his friend seemed to be completely out of his mind.

"Seph, I uh…" Zack stuttered as he tried to move Sephiroth's hand away from his groin. "Look I want this, but not right now. I'm… I'm not ready."

Sephiroth stared at Zack blankly for a few moments, and then his expression darkened back to the anger again. "Who said you had a choice?" He growled coldly.

Without another word, he backhanded Zack, sending the raven-haired soldier to the ground. Getting hit in the head by someone's fist hurt a lot, getting hit in the head by Sephiroth's fist when the general was truly angry, felt like a sledge hammer.

"I will have you, Zackary." Sephiroth murmured in a deceptively calm voice as he gazed down at the now barely conscious Lieutenant sprawled out on the floor. It was a delectable position indeed. "Whether want or not is your problem."

He straddled Zack's hips and went to work unbuckling the two belts that bound Zack's pants. Sephiroth's lust only grew as the soft flesh of Zack's groin and thighs slowly revealed itself, when he pulled the fabric down. The moans emitted from the unconscious lieutenant did nothing to cool the lust either.

Sephiroth changed his position so that he was now in-between Zack's spread legs and began undoing his own pants. His pent up lust was relieved to be free from the painfully tight leather confines. In his stupor Sephiroth could not resist bending his head down and kissing the soft flesh of Zack's inner thigh.

Zack let out an involuntary moan at the touch. He stirred and his eyes slowly began to open.

Sephiroth smirked and pushed Zack's legs apart a little more, then grabbed on to his hips and made ready to enter. He glanced up for one last look at his raven-haired lover's beautiful face, but found himself staring into Zack's fully open eyes.

Sephiroth froze as those blue eyes stared back at him, half-fearful, half-accusatory, as if asking "_Are you really going to do this to me…?_"

The silver haired general glanced up to the mirror on the wall behind Zack. Something clicked in side his brain as he looked back at himself about to rape Zack, his fellow SOLDIER, his lover, his best friend.

"Zack…" Sephiroth whispered, he felt his heart stop for a second then start pounding against his chest like a jackhammer. His breath came out in ragged, panicked gasps and his head began to throb painfully as if something was trying to break its way out. He got up off Zack and turned away frantically trying to fix his clothes.

Zack sat up confused and still dazed from the blow to the head Sephiroth had given him before, however he was still coherent enough to put his own clothes back together. When his pants were up and the buckles properly fastened again, Zack slowly got to his feet.

"Seph…?" He said softly, taking a cautious step toward the silver haired general, who still had his back toward him.

"Go away, Zack, for Gaia's sake just go away!" Sephiroth said in a weary voice.

"But Seph…" Zack began when the general suddenly whirled around on him.

"There's something wrong with me!" He grabbed a startled Zack by the arm and dragged him toward the door. "You have to get out of here now!"

Zack stopped himself at that door. "Wait, Seph, I want to help you."

"Don't you get it you naive fool?! I'll hurt you if you stay!" He pushed Zack out the door and locked it.

"Seph! Seph!" Zack pounded on the door. "Let me in man! I don't care you what you do to me! I just want to help you!"

Sephiroth swallowed a lump in his throat as walked dejectedly to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He slid down against the door into a sitting position. He wanted more than ever to feel Zack's comforting arms about him, but he knew if he let Zack in that lustful monster might takeover again and this time he might not be able to stop it from ravaging Zack completely. "I'm sorry, Zack, I can't let you in… Not now…"

Meanwhile, Zack was busy brainstorming a way to help Sephiroth. Sure he was still pretty damn shaken by what the silver haired general had almost done to him, but he knew that wasn't the real Sephiroth that had tried to take him by force, in fact the real Sephiroth had come back just in time to save him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that Hojo was somehow responsible for his friend's weird behavior.

Zack made a mad dash back to his room and grabbed the Buster sword. He paused for a moment looking somewhat remorsefully at the blade.

"What would you do Angeal?" he sighed sadly in rememberance of his wise mentor who always seemed to have an answer to every problem.

Zack already knew he had to come with answer himself. He already knew what it was, he just hoped it was the right one.

After Angeal's death, The General would not allow the presence of some stranger to violate the sacred space once belonging to his lost friends. Zack had been he only one Sephiroth would permit to occupy Angeal's old apartment, and Genesis' apartment had been sealed up completely.

Zack made his way through the common room the three general's had once shared, on the other side was the door to Sephiroth's quarters. Unlike the main door that faced the hallway, this one as only made of wood. An easy target for the buster sword.

With one strong swing the entranceway was now doorless, with scattered wood shavings the only remains. He cautiously entered, looking around for any sign that Sephiroth was waiting there, ready to pounce on him. There was no sign of his friend anywhere in the main room or the connecting kitchen. That meant there was only one other place Sephiroth could be. The bedroom.

Zack steeled himself and opened the door. In sharp contrast to the main room, where things looked like nothing had happened, the bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it. A tornado named Sephiroth. The curtains were torn, there were cracks in the window, the mirror in the bathroom was broken, both nightstands had been thrown, one into the wall the other out the window, all of the bed covers had been pulled off the bed and there was Sephiroth.

The beautiful silver haired general was curled up on the bed, eyes closed, shivering uncontrollably, making soft sounds of protest and pain, whispering Zack's name every few ragged breaths.

Zack felt his heart might break at the sight of the mighty Sephiroth in this weakened condition. With a sad sigh, he went over to the bed and felt Sephiroth's forehead with the back of his hand. Sephiroth was warm, a little too warm for Zack's liking.

Zack grabbed part of the fallen bedding and threw it over Sephiroth. The night air was still cold and he didn't want his general to get even sicker.

The Lieutenant then walked into the kitchen, filled up a bowl of cool water, and threw a few ice cubes from the freezer into it. He grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom. He turned one of the nightstands back into the proper position and set the bowl of water on it.

He dipped his hands into the water, sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sephiroth, and gently caressed the silver haired general's face with his wet hands.

Sephiroth stirred in response to the cool water and opened his eyes. At first, he was relieved to see Zack's smiling face, but then fear filled him, fear that he might want to hurt Zack again. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry man I brought my own personal chastity belt." Zack grinned, patting the buster sword.

Sephiroth managed a weak smile back, relieved that Zack had an effective method to defend himself, or at least buy himself sometime to get out of the room.

"How do you feel? I mean physically." Zack asked gently.

In all the drama with Zack before, Sephiroth had almost forgotten about his pathogenic sickness. He forgot that is until he swallowed and it felt like knives going down his throat.

"My chest feels like it's on fire, my throat feels like I'm swallowing knives, and my head feels like someone is trying to bust their way out." Sephiroth murmured off a list of his symptoms and then cough.

"My offer for Chocobo soup is still open," Zack said with a kind smile.

"I would like that, Zack." He smiled.

Zack nodded and got up, however as he did so Sephiroth caught his wrist. Zack felt and involuntary shiver of fear run up his spine and his other hand automatically grabbed the Buster sword's handle. He turned his head around to meet Sephiroth's face. However, the general's face did not have the scary crooked smile it had before.

"Since I don't want to take another chance of infecting you with my strep throat," He said calmly, and rather sensually kissed the back of Zack's hand.

"Oh man," Zack's eyes rolled back in this head with pleasure. "I am so making you a kick ass bowl of Chocobo noodle soup."

Sephiroth let out an amused snort and let Zack's wrist go. He lay back down to rest, when a thought occurred to him. "Zack, what made you come up to check on me when you did before?"

Zack poked his head back in and laughed. "You'll never believe this, Hojo called me. He heard how sick you were and wanted me to check on you."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Hojo told you come up to me."

"Yeah, sorry I just didn't know when you'd be back, or if you were taking a nap or something" Zack said apologetically, thinking Sephiroth was accusing him of not coming up of his own motivation. "I figured if Hojo wanted me to go up there, you must have been really sick. Funny, nuh?" He chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah…funny," Sephiroth murmured darkly.

Then it hit him, Hojo himself had given him that supposed immune booster, why would he have bothered himself to do that when doctor Harley or one of his nurses could have done it, unless…

"That wasn't an immune booster," Sephiroth whispered to himself. "He gave me something else, he knew what would happen, he knew what I would do, and he called Zack to come up so he…"

The general ripped a piece out of the mattress at the realization of Hojo's plan to separate them. He decided he would not let Hojo get away with this; he had to find a way to prove it.

"Zack," Sephiroth wearily came into the kitchen. "You can make me the soup later. We need to go to the medical center now. I think I know what was wrong with me before."

"Are you sure you're up to going down there now?" Zack asked, worry coming over his face again.

"I have to. Whatever it is that's making me act this way may metabolize by tomorrow, and all evidence would be lost." The general explained as he made for the door, with Zack trailing along.

"Evidence?" Zack quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way."

With that, the two headed for the medical facility, for Sephiroth's mysterious purpose. He knew exactly who could help them…

000

_What will Zack and Sephiroth find? Whatever is, it can't be good..._


	6. Esinophils

_Disclaimer: All characters except for Doctor Harley belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

_Big Thanks to Alexis4 for betaing!_

000

"Now let me see if I am understanding you," Harley said apprehensively as he pulled the syringe, now full of blood, out of Sephiroth's arm. "You say Dr. Hojo injected you with some sort of foreign substance that made you act crazy, and not only that, he then sent Zack to check on you knowing full well what would happen?"

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded firmly. "Those are my suspicions. That's why I want a reading on my blood to see if there is anything abnormal, any evidence that might connect what happened and possibly connect Hojo to it."

"You do know how crazy this sounds right?" Harley raised an e yebrow at the general.

"I am well aware of that," Sephiroth answered with some annoyance in his voice. "That's why I need to gather all the evidence on him I can."

"I see," Harley murmured almost thoughtfully. Apparently, there was no love lost between him and Hojo. "What exactly happened when Zack came?"

Zack and Sephiroth exchanged apprehensive glances, both wondering how much the truth they should tell the doctor.

"Well," Zack began, choosing his words carefully. "When I came in to check on him, he attacked me. Guess in his state of delirium he thought I was an enemy or something."

"Hmmm," Harley rubbed his chin. "When he attacked, was it wild like a rabid animal, or was it more methodical?"

"Kinda methodical. It was like he was Sephiroth and yet he wasn't." Zack explained as best he could.

"It was as if I gave no consideration for inhibitions or anyone else's feelings." Sephiroth said darkly.

"Hm, sounds like a SOLDIER serum overdose." Harley said. "When an injection dose is not measured properly to the soldier's specific weight, height and general body size, it can lead to an overdose which can cause temporary personality changes. Believe me I've seen enough soldiers restrained until the overdose sends them into—"

"Mako shock." Sephiroth finished gravely.

"Yes." Harley nodded. "But what puzzles me and what the scientists have never made clear is the how and why mako does this to people. It makes me wonder if it's something else in the SOLDIER solution."

"Another element?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Harley shook his head. "Nah. Just a flight of fancy. The list of ingredients had to be approved by the head physician to make sure there are no potentially toxic ingredients. It has to be done every year. I've seen the list and there is nothing on there but the usual injection bonding agents, and the mako of course."

Sephiroth and Zack cast their eyes to the floor in disappointment.

"Either way if it is because of elevated mako levels then you're out of luck for pinning it on Hojo. Immune boosters have a small dose of mako in it so you can't prove Hojo injected you with malicious intent, at least not enough to convince President ShinRa." Harley said gravely.

"Try all the same, maybe you can find something else?" Sephiroth said calmly.

"Right, I'll get this down to the blood lab. I'll call if I find something abnormal." Harley said firmly. "Now for Gaia's sake go get some rest, General, you still have that strep throat to deal with remember?"

"Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure he gets some rest. My mom's recipe for Chocobo noodle soup, always put me to sleep when I was sick," Zack grinned.

"Good idea, Chocobo noodle soup, while not medically proven, always seems to do the trick." Harley nodded with a smile.

The two soldiers thanked the doctor before exiting the room for some much needed rest.

000

Zack sat vigil next t Sephiroth's bed. Two bowls of noodle soup and Zack rambling on and on about what he did that day finally got the general to shut his eyes.

Zack leaned on the Buster sword, resting his head on his arms folded across the hilt. With his other hand he gently stroked Sephiroth's hair. Only a herd of rampaging chocobos could pull Zack away from Sephiroth in this vulnerable state. Even then, Zack would have to be hog tied first.

Only a sharp ring from Sephiroth's cell phone tore Zack's gaze away from the silver haired general. Luckily, the phone was an easy reach on the nightstand.

"Hello, Sephiroth's answering machine service." Zack answered in an over dramatic voice.

An exasperated sigh escaped from the now awake general and he motioned for the phone.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked rather groggily into the phone.

Dr. Harley's voice came over the phone. "Oh good you're getting some sleep. Unfortunately General I did find something abnormal and it's not the mako levels."

000

"How much do you know about the human immune system?" Harley asked after Zack and Sephiroth arrived in his office and sat down.

"Let's see how much I remember from that A&P class Angeal made me take." Zack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, there are these special cells in your bloodstream called white blood cells and they kill and eat up viruses and bacteria and stuff. They keep your body safe."

"Good," Harley nodded previously. "Now Sephiroth's blood readout indicates he has a sudden spike in the number of esinophils."

"Esinowhatsits?" Zack wrinkled his nose. "I don't remember those."

"They are white blood cells specifically for killing parasites." Harley explained.

Both soldiers' brows furrowed as they stared at the doctor in confusion.

"Doctor," Sephiroth said calmly despite his puzzlement. "I have not been in a "Wild Zone" in almost nine months and there have been no reports or indications of contamination of our food or water. How can I possibly have a parasite?"

"Exactly, that's what's abnormal, because the blood sample I took from you from our appointment yesterday to test for other infections was before Hojo injected you. Though it did show an elevated WBC count in general, your esinophil count was normal." Harley explained. "That's a drastic change in less than 24 hours."

"But why would he shoot Seph up with a parasite?" Zack looked at him quizzically.

"That I don't know. As you know the quarterly immune boosters we give SOLDIER whether they are sick or not also contains anti-parasitic drugs, for deployments, including rare Wutai parasites. It may not be a known parasite or it could be something else that Sephiroth's body is just identifying as a parasite."

"So in other words it could be just my body chemistry reacting to something." Sephiroth stated gloomily, he had hoped it would be something more proof positive to pin on Hojo.

"Well, yes, but it could also be something else," Harley started, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"But that's not enough to convict Hojo," Sephiroth said getting up from his seat and heading toward the door.

"Aw , come on Seph you can't give up already!" Zack protested. "There's gotta be something we can do, we gotta stop him before he pulls something like this again."

Sephiroth stopped at the door and sighed, but did not turn around. "It'll take more than a suspicion for the president to kick Hojo out of the labs. In the mean time Zack, I think for the time being you should stay away from me."

"What?!" Zack blurted. "Why?!"

"Just until I know this "Parasite" is out of me." Sephiroth said quietly trying to keep his voice calm. "I don't… I don't want to hurt you, next time I might not be able to stop myself in time."

Zack softened considerably. Sephiroth was, as usual, just trying to protect him. He got up from his chair and went over to Sephiroth standing near the door. He placed his hands on the general's shoulders and rested his head between his lover's shoulder blades. "Look Seph. I know you're trying to protect me. But we're in this together and we're going to get through this together. I've come to terms with the possibility that whatever Hojo injected you with might make you hurt me again. Whatever happens, I won't blame you. But I'm not leaving you."

Sephiroth turned around to look at Zack his eyes narrowed, but his face soft and his lips slightly parted in disbelief. Zack was willing to stay nearby even with risk of abuse, possibly rape looming over them?

Zack smiled at him. "This is what a relationship is all about. Standing together against the assholes."

The young Soldier's smiles were infectious and Sephiroth could not keep a small return smile from gracing his lips. "I don't deserve you."

Zack reached up and gently brushed his hand through the silver bangs that framed Seph's face. "I think you do more than anyone else."

Before things could go any further and out of worry his office might get violated, Dr. Harley cleared his throat, reminding the two lovers that we was still there.

The two soldiers were slightly startled and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"So about Hojo." Harley prompted, trying to hide his amusement.

"There's got to be something we can do about him. "Zack Scratched his head, then suddenly looked up as a light bulb went on in his head. "Harley you've got some clout, you're well respected around here, would you be willing to testify against Hojo?"

Harley sighed tiredly. "I admit I grow weary of seeing good men being used as guinea pigs, having to treat convulsions from mako shock. Yes I would…"

"Absolutely not!" Sephiroth suddenly shouted.

"What?" Both Zack and Harley looked at him in surprise.

"Everyone who has ever gone up against Hojo, or tried protect me from him has ended up missing or dead! Dead Zack!" Sephiroth said with an intensity Zack had rarely seen. It wasn't all anger, there was a maudlin tone underlying it. "Dr. Gast, some lab assistants, Genesis, Angeal…" He shook his head sadly. "It's bad enough you're in danger but I can't afford to have Harley or any other SOLDIERs that might be indirectly punished if we go up against Hojo and we fail. Victory must be absolute, or not at all. And we don't have enough right now for ensured victory."

Suddenly Sephiroth started coughing again. Apparently, his body didn't like all the emotions and outbursts while it was still fighting the Strep Throat. When the coughing subsided, Sephiroth wearily rubbed his eyes.

Zack bit his lip feeling bad that in all this Sephiroth was not getting the rest he needed. However, Zack resolved he was going to get back at Hojo for this no matter what.

"All right Seph you win. We won't do anything without proof positive." Zack said gently. "At least let me walk you back to your place."

"I'll be fine. I want to be alone for a little while to think, but do come up later?"

"You know I will!" Zack beamed at him.

Sephiroth gave a small smile back before exiting the room.

"You're still determined to take on Hojo, aren't you?" Harley said after the general was gone.

Zack nodded steadfastly. "He's got to be stopped. He's gotten away with too much and too long." He began to clench and unclench his fists at his sides.

"I think there might be a way to use his nature as a scientist against him." Harley said.

"How do you mean?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he injected something into Sephiroth, being scientist he would want to know the results of the experiment. And once finding out a good scientist, especially one as obsessive as Hojo always records his finding somewhere," Harley stated matter-of-factly.

Zack blinked slowly for a few seconds, then his face brightened with a renewed grin. "And we'd have our positive proof!"

"I've been down the the labs a few times on a couple of medical emergencies, and I know at the back they have an archive room, I sure there will be something there. Now, it might be tough to crack any access codes to get in there but I'm sure you have a few friends in the department of secret operations an infiltration if you know who I mean." Harley smirked.

"I think I know just who to talk to." Zack grinned slyly, getting excited that they were finally going to take Hojo out. "Thanks Doc!"

Dr. Harley couldn't resist a small chuckle as he watched Zack practically bound out the door.

_An amazing boy, that one…_

000

"I can't believe you talked me into this, yo" Reno grumbled as he worked on overriding the security mechanism to the archive room.

"Hey, you said you owed me one after I saved you from that burning helicopter," Zack pointed out grinning.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, yo…" Reno muttered as he tapped a few keys there was whirling noise and loud click and the door opened. "There you go spikey, now don't be asking for anymore favors cause this one's used up. "

Zack nodded. "Gotcha, Thanks Reno,"

"Although," Reno turned a looked back at him. "I might be willing to renew the favor exchange for a favor from you, if you catch my drift, yo." He gave Zack a sultry look up and down.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah I get the drift, but then you'd run the risk of getting your dick cut off by Sephiroth."

The cigarette went limp in Reno's mouth. "Damn…"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case I'll be seeing ya, eh on duty only," Reno waved before continuing down the dark hallway.

Zack smirked, watching him go before disappearing into the archive room.

It was huge. Zack felt his heart sink as he looked at the rows and rows file cabinets, disks, Video tapes, DVDs. It would take days to muddle through all this.

He scanned the aisles reading the major labels hoping he would get some sort of clue. He stopped when he came to the back wall that was completely lined from end to end with filing cabinets. He drew closer and read one of the front labels.

"Project S, Age 5." Zack furrowed his brow. On impulse he opened the drawer and peeked inside. He pulled out one the first folder in the line.

Inside were a few papers and video disc. One of the papers was a picture of a child about five ears. Zack felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized whom the child was. The green eyes and silver hair were unmistakable. It was Sephiroth.

He had never seen any pictures of his lover below the age of sixteen, so to see him as a child made Zack smile. Even though the child was frowning and looked like he really didn't want to be photographed, Zack could not help but feel a slight fluttering in his heart at how cute Seph looked. With the little round, pinchable cheeks and big eyes that all little children had.

He grabbed one of the DVDs he saw. He knew should be focusing on finding positive proof of Hojo's guilt, but he just couldn't resist seeing a video of a little Sephiroth running around. In the corner of the room there was a small viewing area. He slipped the disk into the player and waited with great anticipation for it to play.

His excitement deflated a little when Hojo's face showed up on screen.

"Feburary 23rd, there is an interesting development with subject S," The scientist said sounding both intrigued and a little annoyed at the same time. "He has taken a liking to some of the lab animals here, demonstrating subject S is capable of affection.

Hojo stepped out of the way to reveal a small silver haired figure at the other end of the room. The view switched to another camera that was looking down on the child looking at a small cage of lab rats.

Zack felt his heart positively melt when he saw little Sephiroth laugh as one of the rats took a bit of cheese from his hand.

The scene changed to Hojo again. "Next we will explore the reaction of Subject S to death."

The scene changed to little Sephiroth staring mutely at the cage. Inside the rat was dead. The child poked his finger into the cage and nudged the rate. "Suki, wake-up. I've got cheese."

"It's dead Sephiroth." Hojo stated calmly behind him.

"Why? She was alive yesterday…" The boy looked up at the scientist with a searching, suspicious expression, a look much too old for such a young sweet face.

"Lab rats are bred for experimentation. I am afraid they are not very strong and don't live long. They are not pets." Hojo explained coldly without a trace of sympathy for the child's loss.

Sephiroth's eyes grew wet. "Can't you bring her back with the mako, or a cure?"

"Dead is Dead." Hojo said flatly. "Not even mako or cure can fix that. Yet…"

"But…But…" Sephiroth sniffled.

"Now that's enough of that, it's time for your treatment," Hojo said grabbing the boy's arm.

"No!" Sephiroth shouted trying to pull his arm away. "I don't want to! It—it hurts!"

The screen went blank and Zack could only stare in shock and horror.

"Monsters…"

If he were not so dumbstruck by the video he'd just seen he would have noticed another person enter the room. If he was not completely frozen in horror he might have avoided getting hit in the head with metal chair.

Being a scientist whose experiments extended to humans , Hojo knew human anatomy quite well and knew just what part of the head to strike to knock someone out immediately. Even on a mako enhanced SOLDIER, skull and brain structure were still pretty much the same as any normal human, making the head still vulnerable to such an attack.

"Well boy you wanted to see what experimentations were done of Sephiroth? Well don't worry I shall see to it you experience them first hand."

000

_Oh no! An unconscious Zack is now in Hojo's clutches! What will happen to our poor hero?!_


	7. Rift

_Disclaimer: All characters except for Doctor Harley belong to Square Enix, I just brought them out to play!_

_Big Thanks to Alexis4 for betaing!_

000_  
_

Zack slowly opened his eyes to the sight of gunmetal gray piping and a metal tiled ceiling. His eyes stung from the sweat sticking to his skin. He tried to raise a hand to wipe the sweat from his face, but he found his arm strapped down to the table he was lying on. He soon discovered that his other arm was strapped down as well, and more thick straps were across his chest, abdomen, legs, and ankles and loosely across his neck.

He was now wide-awake as he realized he was strapped down to an all too familiar exam table in an all too familiar lab. It was the room he and other soldiers were brought to for their SOLDIER serum injections. There were TVs mount on that walls that would play movies or sports games to bring comfort and distraction in the austere environment of the lab. The straps on the exam tables were required for occasionally a SOLDIER particularly the new ones would have an adverse reaction and start convulsing.

Now the room was completely empty except for Zack and someone else shuffling around in the part of the room behind Zack's head. Zack tried to twist his body and arch his neck to see who else was in the room with him, but it was no use, the straps held fast.

However, Zack's movements did not go unnoticed by the other person.

"Oh dear I had hoped you would stay out till after the injection, but it saves me the trouble of waking you later."

Zack felt his heart begin to pound against his chest in alarm. He knew that voice. It was the last voice he ever wanted to hear while he strapped down and helpless.

"What do you want nutjob?" Zack growled even though he still couldn't see the other man yet.

"Oh just preparing a little something to help, shall we say, open your mind?" Hojo stepped out to where Zack could finally see him. The scientist had a smug grin on his face and held up a syringe full of clear liquid.

Zack's eyes widened at the needle and he couldn't help but gulp a little, but he managed to keep a determined, angry look on his face. "Going for plan B, eh? What is it? Potassium Chloride? Tetrodotoxin? Serum overdose?"

"Oh no dear boy, I will not make you a martyr for Sephiroth to use against me," Hojo frowned and then smirked again. "I'm just going to first ensure you take me seriously when I tell you to stay away from Sephiroth."

"Fuck you! I'm not leaving Sephiroth, both of us have said it before and we'll just keep on saying it," Zack spat.

"But you will, with your own mouth you will tell Sephiroth to stay away from you," Hojo's expression turned dark.

"If I didn't say that to him after you drugged him so he would rape me," Zack said firmly. "What makes you think I would say that now?"

"You will," Hojo Squirted some the liquid out of the syringe for emphasis.

Zack only narrowed his eyes in response.

"So I saw before you were curious as to what Sephiroth's life in these labs was like? Don't worry you'll see it all whether you want to or not," Hojo stuck the needle into Zack's arm. "And the only thing you won't be saying to Sephiroth is what you saw here, because you won't even want to remember what you saw here…"

000

Sephiroth woke up with a start. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and a terrible uneasiness that seemed to tingle though his entire body. He got this feeling whenever Zack, Genesis or Angeal, the people closest to him, were badly injured or in terrible distress.

But that was impossible, there was no war or battle going on. In fact Zack wasn't even on a mission, he was here within the confines of the ShinRa complex safe and sound, right?

Sephiroth tried to shake the feeling as he got out of bed and made his way toward to kitchen to make himself some tea. He glanced at the clock and was shocked at the time. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept for ten continuous hours.

He had to admit, Dr. Harley had been right about the sleep factor, he felt ten times better. His energy level had doubled from before he went to sleep, his head wasn't hurting anymore, the soreness in his throat felt more like pin pricks instead of sharp knives, and his chest did not feel quite so tight.

Now the only thing that really tormented him was that feeling of uneasiness. He wished more than ever Zack had been sitting there watching over him like he had before, then at least Sephiroth would have known for sure that Zack was safe at his side.

However, ten hours of sitting vigil was a lot to expect for an energetic individual like Zack outside of a warzone where silence and stillness for long periods was a matter of life and death. Still Sephiroth wished his young lover were here.

There was only one way to soothe his worried mind. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Zack's number. Sephiroth felt his chest clench and his throat tighten as Zack's cheery answering machine came on.

Sephiroth tried to keep calm as he placed the phone back in his pocket. He told himself there could be a million innocuous things Zack could be doing right now that would prevent him from answering the phone. Exercising, eating, sleep, sparring, leaving his phone in his room…

However, there were also a million terrible things that could be happening to Zack as well, and that's what made Sephiroth on edge.

The general was snapped out of his morbid thoughts when there was a loud knock at the door. Sephiroth's heart flushed with hope that it would be Zack standing there safe and sound. However, his hopes were dashed when he opened the door find a very pensive Doctor Harley standing there.

"Doctor?" Sephiroth addressed him formally.

"General, I did some medical snooping and found some, to put it lightly, alarming information." Harley said, his voice calm but grave. "I felt it was too dangerous over a ShinRa phone so I came direct."

Being the head physician at the ShinRa medical Facility gave the doctor the access privileges of not only a first class soldier, but also that of a general. In essence, Dr. Harley was the general of the medical division.

Sephiroth ushered the doctor into the room, where Harley dumped the bundle of files head been carrying carefully in his arms on to the nearest coffee table.

"Remember when we were talking about another element being in the SOLDIER Serum?" Harley said pulling out one of the files.

Sephiroth nodded.

Harley took in a deep breath choosing his words carefully hoping to explain the situation as clear as possible. "Well there is one, there has to be one. I've been looking over SOLDIER medical records very carefully. I pulled out all of the medical records for SOLDIERs that had experienced overdoses. I then searched on esinophil levels and personality changes either temporary or permanent associated with the overdose. I found all of the cases that had personally changes associated with them had elevated esinophil levels, and the only cases that had elevated esinophil levels were the only ones that had personality changes. Then narrowed it down to ones that had personality changes associated with them. "

"So there is a connection." Sephiroth studied one of the files. It was of a Colonel Anton Tempest. "I know him."

"Yes, Colonel Tempest is a most interesting case. He's had more overdoses than anyone." Harley said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "You remember some years ago he lost his right eye in a battle in Wutai. He agreed to experiments to be done on him to see if his eye could be re-grown. It was discovered an overdose of the SOLDER serum somehow causes the body to go into healing overdrive. For every other week, for the next six months he was purposely overdosed in hopes it would re-grow the eye."

Harley let out a long sigh. "As you know the experiment was a success, but my Gaia he suffered. Convulsions, seizures, delirium, abdominal issues," Harley shook his head. "I should know, I oversaw his medical treatments following his lab treatments.

"I am well aware doctor." Sephiroth said quietly.

"Anyway, his medical records give us a most consistent look at the effects of overdoses on an individual." Harley flipped a few pages to the blood work results. "In ten of his overdoses there were personality changes. Of those ten, in five of them his mako levels were normal."

Sephiroth's face went blank. "What…?"

"There is another element in the serum besides the mako that they are not telling us about." Harley muttered. "Hojo is not submitting all of the ingredients."

"Meaning he is falsifying medical records." Sephiroth, smirked slightly. They finally had some dirt on Hojo. Sure it was nothing compared to some of the other atrocities he had committed, but it was something illegal and something provable.

Harley nodded. "I'll write up a formal report to present to the president. Will you be up to presenting it to him in a day or so?"

"I will be up to it, even if you diagnose that I am not." Sephiroth's determined smile grew broader.

Harley managed a smile back. "Would you protect these files for me? Just in case."

"I will, but what are you afraid of?" Sephiroth asked carefully.

Harley's smile disappeared. "That if this gets out before our presentation, these documents might 'disappear' before it happens," He said gravely. "Unpleasant things have been covered up before."

Sephiroth nodded. ShinRa did have a habit of covering up some unpleasantries of massacres during the Wutai war so that their hero would look squeaky clean.

"Including what they were doing to their own men," Harley murmured. Swallowing hard he shook his head. "It's hard to be a doctor when you know people are being hurt and there's nothing you can do, because the governments warrant it."

Harley sighed and headed for the door. "I'd better get to that report."

"Take care of yourself doctor." Sephiroth said softly, meaning it in more ways than one.

"I will."

After the doctor left Sephiroth massaged his temples. His headache was starting to come back, and his thoughts traveled back to his initial worries.

_Zack…_

000

"Please! Please stop! Stop hurting him!" Zack screamed. "I'll do anything, just stop hurting him!"

Hojo smirked. Finally, after ten hours of showing the young soldier, video after video of Sephiroth's various "treatments" over the years, the boy was finally broken. Of course he had a little help from some Sodium Pentothal, a drug designed for interrogation to weaken the resolve of the subject and make him or her more compliant to pressure.

Zack tried several times not to watch, but hit was like a train wreck, he couldn't keep his eyes away, in fact he felt bad when he closed them, there was strange guilt that rose inside his heart for trying to ignore Sephiroth's suffering.

He started to crack five hours into it, when the drug finally had its full effect on him. He began to scream along with Sephiroth's screams, but after an hour, he stopped as his throat couldn't take it anymore.

At seven hours in the young SOLDIER had been choked up when on the screen Sephiroth started calling out for Angeal and Genesis to come and save him and to not leave him alone in the dark.

And at nine ours Zack broke out into full sobs when the most recent experiments appeared on screen and Sephiroth started calling out his name.

"Anything?" Hojo repeated, a smug smile crossing his face.

"Just stop hurting him." Zack rasped through a choked up throat threatening to erupt into sobs again.

"Very well. I want you to stay away from Sephiroth," Hojo's expression darkened. "I want you to tell him that it is over between you two. Tell him that you are frightened of him and because of that you don't want him near you."

Zack's mouth fell open in sad disbelief that Hojo would demand this. Not only to stay away from his beloved, but to break it off? Lie to Sephiroth's face? Make Sephiroth feel even worse for assaulting him than he already did?

"I…Can't…"

"You will," Hojo growled menacingly. "Because you now know I can hurt Sephiroth, I am the only person who can hurt Sephiroth. I thought I had shown you enough proof already, need I show you more?"

"No," Zack whispered, any steadiness in his voice was wavering on its last legs.

The smug smirk returned to the scientist's face, with a hint more triumph to it. "So we are agreed?"

Zack swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

000

Kunsel Kovalovich, hummed quietly to himself as he strode down one of the side paths back towards his apartment. If he had known being a First Class Lieutenant required him doing so much paperwork in addition to his other duties, he might have turned his promotion to Lieutenant down.

He thought about stopping by Zack's place to see if he wanted to join him for dinner. After several long hours of paperwork, his friend's cheerful jokes would greatly lift his spirits. However, getting a hold of said friend was proving to be quite a challenge, Zack hadn't replied to any of his text message or vocal phone calls. Zack was usually very good at keeping up with that sort of thing, any excuse to get him away from his own load of paper work. Usually when Zack didn't answer, he was either taken prisoner, in the ICU or spending time with Sephiroth.

Since the Wutai War was over Kunsel guessed that the latter two were more likely. However, if Zack were in the ICU he would have heard about it from his fellow officers. So most likely Zack was with Sephiroth.

If that was so Kunsel began to ponder whether to bother going to find Zack at all. The SOLDIER's mind was so busy pondering he was not paying any attention to where he was going and bumped right into someone else.

That someone else apparently had been watching where they were going either, for on impact, the other person fell to the ground. Kunsel shook his head and almost laughed when he finally got a clear look at who it was.

"Hey man, been looking all over for you," Kunsel held out a hand to Zack..

The spiky haired SOLDIER blinked at his friend a few times before shaking his head and picking himself up off the ground.

"Did you fall asleep over your paperwork again?" Kunsel chuckled, but quickly quieted when he noticed how pale and bedraggled Zack looked. "You all right?"

Zack winced and gripped his stomach. "I...I…I think I need to lie down," He said, his voice hollow, only a shadow of his usual boisterousness.

Zack staggered forward and looked like he might fall over at any moment.

"Easy man, I'll walk you back." Kunsel put an arm around his friend's shoulders to steady him.

000

Zack's apartment was not far away, and that turned out to be a very good thing. As soon as they got through the door, Zack made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Kunsel let out a sad sigh, when he heard the sounds of his friend vomiting up his guts. He decided the best thing to do was give his friend some space and make something to help settle his stomach. His mother's ginger and cardamom tea should do the trick.

Although the herbal remedy might help Zack physically, Kunsel knew just who could raise Zack's spirits out of the doldrums of sickness.

Zack groaned after his latest bout of wretching. He didn't know how long ago he had started worshipping the porcelain bowl, he just wished it would be over. However, the way his stomach felt that would not be for awhile yet.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his head, he grumbled to himself thinking it was Kunsel coming to check on him when all he wanted was to be left alone. He felt so horrible, he was embarrassed to even make eye contact with another person.

"Kunsel, I'm grateful man, but-" Zack stopped dead when some strands of very familiar silver hair dropped on to his shoulder.

"Looks like the tables have turned." A deep voice that was gentle and little amused floated into Zack's ears. "Now I will be taking care of you."

Zack's stomach turned over, and his whole body seemed to clench up. He wasn't ready for this, he would never be ready to tell Sephiroth the things Hojo had demanded

"Seph I…I..." Zack began but couldn't find the words to say at all. . Hard enough even when he was at full strength, and even worse when he felt like he did now.

His stomach bought him some time when it decided to empty itself again into the toilet. All the while Sephiroth gently rubbed his back and stroked his hair. When Zack was finished, the general handed him a towel.

Zack took it and quickly wiped his face, but tensed up when he felt Sephiroth strong arms encircle his shoulders. As much as he wanted to sink into those warm loving arms, Zack pulled away.

"Seph, please don't," Zack sad trying as hard as he possibly could to keep his voice steady.

"What?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you are feeling self-conscious.

Zack shook his head still keeping his back to Sephiroth "Please…You need to go… Just go…"

"Zack. Let me take care of you as you did for me." Sephiroth said gently. "Well let me try anyway"

Zack winced, blessing and cursing Sephiroth at the same time for being so sweet. "I'm fine… But… I can't see you anymore."

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment trying to understand why Zack being sick to his stomach would make it not possible for Zack to see him. Was Zack worried his stomach problems were contagious? Then Sephiroth remembered the other meaning of that phrase, and seriousness and disparity in Zack's voice validated that assumption.

"Do mean ever?"Sephiroth asked carefully.

Zack nodded still not looking around.

"I don't understand why… I thought you wanted to… with me…" Sephiroth trailed off in utter confusion. He was never any good at relationship problems, he'd never had this particular problem with Genesis or Angeal, so he had no idea really what to do or how to resolve it. Even with those past relationships he had only been playing it by ear the whole time. "Why so sudden? What have I…"

Then it hit Sephiroth like a bolt of lightning, killing him instantly. "It is because I assaulted you isn't it?"

It was a complete lie, but a reasonable one. One that Sephiroth would understand, so Zack glommed on to it. "Yeah, I'm sorry Seph I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I can't stand the sight of you right now.

It was partially true, Zack couldn't standing looking at the General at that moment. He knew if he did, he would burst into tears, hug Sephiroth and tell him, "I didn't mean one single word, I love you!" But to keep Sephiroth from Hojo's sadistic clutches he had to stay firm, so he didn't look around.

"I see…" Sephiroth said quietly, his voice wavering a little, which made Zack's heart feel like it would break into a thousand pieces.

There was a moment of terrible silence, interrupted only by a sigh of Sephiroth composing himself. "I understand now." The general's lips were trembling and his voice was not as smooth as it had been only moments ago, but it reverted back to his usual stoic formality with which he addressed everyone he was not intimately involved with. "I will not trouble you anymore."

Zack bit his lower lip as Sephiroth passed by him gently brushing his shoulder on the way out.

Sephiroth stopped at the door to the apartment. "Goodbye Lieutenant Fair." He said formally before opening the door and exiting the apartment without looking back.

The click of the door shutting broke the dams and the water rushed forward. Zack slid down the wall, sobbing uncontrollably, not caring at all who heard him.

Kunsel came into the room carrying a couple of mug of his tea, looking very bewildered. "What happened?"

"Go away! Get the fuck out!" Zack shouted through his tears.

"Okay, okay easy." Kunsel said placing the mug of tea next to Zack. "I'll go into the living room and you can come in and talk about it if you want. Or not. But I'm not going to leave you alone like this, okay?"

Zack finally gave a small nod. The logical part of him felt guilty for yelling at his friend, but the other didn't care. He didn't want Kunsel to comfort him, he wanted Sephiroth, and he couldn't have him.

Kunsel sighed and slowly made his way to the living room and slumped down on the couch, suddenly feeling very tired. He could still see a glimpse of Zack against the wall just inside the bathroom, but it was enough distance to allow his friend to grieve in private…

000

_*sniff* Poor Zack and Sephy.... Has Hojo really won?_


	8. Chapter 8

A good two hours went by before Zack finally stopped crying. Hs cries softened into quiet sobs, which slowed into mournful hiccups until he stopped all together. His eyes had run dry of tears leaving them red and sore.

After another half hour staring blankly into space with his knees curled up to his chest, Zack got up and made his way to his kitchen for a glass of water, as his throat hurt as well as his eyes. In order to get to his kitchen he had to pass through his living room. He spotted Kunsel sitting on his couch, facing the direction of his bedroom door, apparently trying to keep vigil. However it seemed sleep was too much for his fellow Lieutenant. Kunsel had his head resting in his hand fast asleep. Zack wasn't too surprised, no doubt with his being missing for ten hours, Kunsel had to take up his part of the paperwork.

However, it was the thought that counted, Kunsel was just trying to be a good friend, and Zack was grateful. On impulse, he reached out to gently thread his fingers through the tightly bound braids of his friend's dark copper hair. Braids were a good hairstyle for someone who wore his helmet a lot, but to Zack it was not right, the hair was not silver and it was not in soft silky strands.

Zack's hand moved downward and gently caressed his friend's cheek with the back of his hand. Kunsel stirred a little, but did not wake. Apparently unconsciously sensing his friend nearby dampened his soldier's reflex to wake up in alarm at being touched.

The skin felt nice and warm underneath his hands it was comforting warmth but it still wasn't the same. Sephiroth's skin always had a slightly cool touch to it. Zack pulled back his hand and took seat next to Kunsel on the couch. He carefully rested his head against his friend's shoulder and settled in against his body. He needed to be next to somebody, to feel the warmth from another person radiating into him. He'd felt it for so long from Angeal and Genesis and then Sephiroth, to be deprived of it left a terrible emptiness inside him and it was even more unbearable knowing that he would never know Sephiroth's warmth again.

Kunsel was not Sephiroth, but it was better than going alone to a cold bed with even colder sheets…

000

Sephiroth trudged in the direction of his office. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, so much in the habit of walking this particular path he could follow it completely without thinking. This proved to be a good thing considering his mind was in complete tatters.

_It was over. It was over_. That terrible phrase kept repeating in his mind, blinding him to everything else around him. So blind, he almost fell from tripping over a slightly upturned metal tile. His finely tuned reflexes were the only thing that kept him from falling on his face.

He let out a heavy sigh before taking seat on a nearby bench to gather his thoughts enough to continue his journey. He couldn't bear to go back to his apartment just yet, his room would seem so endlessly empty knowing Zack would not come to it again.

The worst of it was he understood why Zack wanted to end it; he couldn't blame Zack one bit for being afraid of him. But with that came along the terrible realization that he couldn't win Zack back.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting on that bench, in fact he was completely oblivious to the world around him until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"General?" A voice brought Sephiroth out of his distant stupor.

Sephiroth blinked a few times to clear stars and dust out of his eyes that came with staring into space for long periods. His vision finally locked on to the face of Chet Wyndham.

"You all right?" the colonel asked, concern evident in his voice. He was one of the few who knew how sick the general had been the last few days and to find him sitting around, staring almost sadly into space raised the red flags even higher.

"I'm … fine…" Sephiroth said slowly getting up.

"You sure?" Wyndham raised an eyebrow at the general's slightly slumped posture. "I know you been sick the last couple of days, but you look depressed. I haven't seen you look this down since Hewley's…" He trailed realizing too late that this was not the best time to bring up the fallen general.

Sephiroth visibly flinched at the mention of Angeal's name. "It's…" His jaw clenched and his throat tightened. He was so full of different emotions bombarding him from the last half hour he could not bring himself to lie and say "nothing."

"Colonel," He began again softly. "If I were to ask you questions of a ... personal nature. Do you swear on your life that it goes no further than us?"

"We had this discussion before when we pulled you out of the ice a while back," Wyndham shrugged. "But if it makes ya' feel better. I swear. Now what are you troubles?"

"Yesterday when I went to see Dr. Harley, Dr. Hoj came in and gave me an immune booster." Sephiroth explained, his voice a distant monotone. "Apparently it contained too much SOLDIER serum and it ended up in a overdose. I didn't realize it until it was too late. Later that evening Zack came by to see if I was alright and in my overdosed state I… attacked him." He decided more for Zack's sake than his own to keep out the rather sordid details of the attack. "I found myself again before any real damage had been done. Or so I thought. Zack said he was alright at first. But just this evening he said he wanted to end it because he was afraid of me. But…"

"You don't want it to end." Wyndham finished.

Sephiroth nodded, his hands clenched into fists as his throat tightened, however the same stoic tone in his voice remained. "I lived so long before in loneliness, and then I discovered what it was like to love and be loved. Having known this I cannot go back to what I was before. It was so terribly empty."

"Yeah, I remember," Wyndham murmured softly. He did remember the old days before Sephiroth had the friendship of Genesis and Angeal, He was cold and standoffish, yet there was pitiable loneliness about him. Wyndham sighed softly before getting back to the subject at hand. "Look, why don't you just let things settle down for a couple of days then go talk to Fair again."

Sephiroth looked at him skeptically yet there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Can two days really change things so much?"

"Sometimes. It gives the other person time to cool off and think things over. And maybe he'll realize how much he misses you too." Wyndham grinned. "I mean, serum overdoses do weird things to people, and all that. It's bad that you and Zack gotta pay for the mistake some idiot made in giving you your dose. I'm sure Zack'll realize that with some time. I mean if he can forgive Tempest, I know he can forgive you."

Sephiroth perked up slightly at the new tangible glimmer of hope in his heart. "Very well... thank you, for your indulgence."

"No problem general." Wyndhams grin broadened. "Anything else?"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer when his cell phone rang. "General Sephiroth."

"General I found something that might be of help in our case." Dr. Harley's voice came urgently over the line. "It's a video of Col. Tempest on an overdose and the day corresponds to the dosage where the Eosinophil levels were high but the mako levels were normal."

Sephiroth took in a deep breath, forcing himself to forget about Zack for the moment and focus on the other important matter at hand. "I'll be right there." He shut his phone and stood up looking pointedly at Wyndham. "Colonel, I trust you will keep your word. If anyone asks, we were discussing how better to train your troops to avoid falling through the ice."

"Sure thing general, though for the record and with all due respect; you were the only one who fell through the ice." The colonel winked at him.

"Touche', Chet," Sephiroth said dryly as the colonel left.

000

"General, thank you for coming at such a late hour," Harley said as he opened the door and ushered Sephiroth into his apartment. They chose his apartment as opposed to his office to avoid being watched by ShinRa security cameras.

"Is it late?" Sephiroth murmured absently.

"Nearly midnight," the doctor answered moving over to his television. "But you need to see this. I warn you it's a bit disturbing. I found this in the medical records since it took place in the ICU instead of the labs. They brought him up because the amount of sedation it was taking to put him under was going to paralyze his respiratory system eventually and he'd need to be incubated."

"Show me," the general said without hesitation.

Harley pressed play on the remote. The scene showed Tempest straining against the restraints in the bed, two soldiers were on either side to hold him down should his serum enhanced physique should snap the ties binding him to the bed.

He was screaming and thrashing like a caged animal. However, chilled Sephiroth to his core were the words Tempest was screaming.

"_You took it from her! You took it from her! Monsters! Thieves! Murderers! You took it from Mother!" _

Sephiroth felt a terrible shudder run up and down his spine and then directly into his brain as if he had been struck by a heavy object. He'd seen this before, he had screamed those words many times before when he was a child in the labs and they conducting the first experiments on him, and many times since then in his dreams.

Thankfully, it was cutoff sharply as Harley pressed the pause button. Sephiroth stood trying to catch his breath as he stared at the screen frozen on Tempest's face, alight with rage and panic.

"Are there others who react like this?" he asked his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Not much that I have seen," the doctor answered. "Most are mumbling incoherently or they are catatonic, or completely comatose."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing. "We need to get him in here. I want to ask him a few questions and we'll need his permission anyway if we're to use this evidence, as this part of a sealed medical file. I don't want any discrepancy present that could be used to discredit this as evidence."

"I agree."

Sephiroth turned to the screen for a minute, before turning back to Harley and picking up his cell phone and dialing the number.

"Colonel Tempest," came the sleep logged voice of the young colonel.

"Colonel I apologize for disturbing your sleep hour, but this is of the utmost importance," Sephiroth said firmly not sounding apologetic at all. "I need you to meet me at the apartment of Dr. B. Harley in ten minutes."

"Sir?" Tempest sounded utterly perplexed.

"Ten minutes, Colonel. Medical apartment building. Fifth floor, room 522. I don't like to be kept waiting." Without another word, he clapped the phone shut.

Harley shook his head. "Glad I don't serve directly under you."

Sephiroth could not hold back an amused snort.

The general was not disappointed for nine minutes later there was a knock at Harley's door. Part of SOLDIER training included being able to hope out of bed at a moment's notice and dress one's self in full battle gear n less than five minutes or be able to put on everything while running to the destination . Apparently, Tempest recalled this training well for there he stood at Harley's door in full uniform, shoulder armor and all. In fact, the only thing that betrayed he had been sleeping only nine minutes before was the essence of "bed head" mussed hair.

Tempest gave a short salute to Sephiroth as he entered. "I hope I am not late General. "

"You are not, please sit down." Sephiroth said in a slightly softer tone than he had used on the phone. "Did anyone see you come here?"

"No I don't think so," Tempest answered, taking a seat. "I'm sorry I did not know I was supposed to be secretive."

Sephiroth waved it off. "We will handle it if necessary. The doctor and I have a few questions to ask you, and we'll need your help to catch Hojo in a lie."

Tempest's eyebrow shot up. "A lie?"

"We have reason to believe that there is an ingredient in the SOLDIER Serum that the science lab is hiding from us and that it is this element is causing the dangerous personality changes when overdosed." Harley said gravely.

Tempest's eyes widened his eyes shifting between the two men. "Another element?" He took a deep breath as he put the pieces together. "Falsifying records… What do you need me to do?"

"Dr. Harley came across some footage of one of your episodes during your vision treatment," Sephiroth said.

Tempest swallowed hard, his eyes cast down to the floor. "You will have to jog my memory general, I was half out of my head most of the time, it all blended together after awhile."

"Very well." Sephiroth replayed the video.

Tempest watched himself screaming like a mad dog. His face remained blank and his eyes distant, and yet a single tear fell from the eye that had been healed after all those procedures. He wiped the tear away and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." He said his voice hoarse from the lump in his throat. "Honestly I don't remember saying those things, all I do remember is being trapped in darkness and I couldn't breathe."

"What about your mother?" Sephiroth asked. "What would someone have taken from her?"

Tempest shook his head. "I don't know. I never really knew her. She died when I was born. I don't know why I would be calling for her."

"Is there anything there anything, anything else at all, you can tell us?" Sephiroth prompted further. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, these symptoms were sounding much to familiar to his own lab experiences.

"I do remember a recurring dream during from that time. Haven't had it since." Tempest narrowed his eyes in deep thought wracking his brain for the memory. "I saw this woman I don't think she was actually my mother, but I called her that just the same. She had silver hair and her skin was pale almost like a corpse, and red eyes that seemed to burn right through you."

Sephiroth felt his heart stop then beat a little faster. He'd had those very dreams too only he had them when whether he was on an overdose or not.

"The woman," Sephiroth said slowly. "Did she tell you her name?"

Tempest show his head. "No Sir. I'm sorry I am not much help."

After a few moments of silence, Sephiroth regained his professional composure. "You can be. We need your official permission to use this footage as evidence against Hojo, since it might be considered confidential records."

"Of course." Tempest said without hesitation, but then looked away. "But…"

"But?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.

"Please do not ask me to me to testify directly against him." Tempest said unable to meet his eyes.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and his glare grew a little icier. "Why? And look at me when you talk to me."

Tempest, looked back at the general and there was no fear in his face only regret. "Dr. Hojo may be a vile little fraction of a man, but… he did restore my sight and I am every grateful for that."

Sephiroth nodded his icy gaze softening. Tempest's intentions were honorable, a little too trusting, but honorable.

"But make no mistake general." Tempest said firmly. "Though I may not want to speak outwardly against him, I would tell the truth if I were asked specific questions."

"Good, you may go Colonel," Sephiroth dismissed him, but just as Tempest almost reached the door, the general grabbed his arm roughly. "Colonel Tempest, if you tell anyone what we are planning you will lose more than your eyesight, understand?"

"Yes sir," Tempest said firmly. "No one shall hear anything from me. I am still in my bed and this is just a bad dream that I will forget when I wake up."

"Good," And with that he let the younger officer's arm go. "Keep it that way."

Tempest nodded and left the apartment without another word.

Harley, let out a weary sigh. He wanted to ask Sephiroth about his interest in Tempest's dream, but the general looked so tired he decided to leave it for another day. "I'd better get back to that report and you should get some sleep. Remember you are still on the coat tails of the strep throat."

"I don't think I can, too much inside my head." Sephiroth admitted coolly.

"At least lay down, you don't have to sleep just try and rest." The doctor implored.

"Very well, your advice has been good up until now. But doctor I think you should follow it as well," Sephiroth said, when Harley raised and eyebrow at him, he continued. "You've been working non-stop yourself, and I need you healthy to see this mission to completion. If you sleep, I will too."

The doctor conceded with a chuckle. "All right general, you've got a deal."

000

Kunsel stirred and yawned as morning light came through Zack's windows and stung his eyes. At first panic struck him, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, he was supposed to be watching Zack. However, his fears eased almost immediately when he opened his eyes and found his friend asleep on his shoulder.

Kunsel smiled relieved that Zack was warm and his face a proper color. He could not resist running a hand through the soft mess of Zack's spiky hair. He chuckled as he gave a sharp tug. "Wake up sleepy head."

Zack groaned and opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched working all of the kinks out of his body. "Morning Kuns, thanks for looking after me last night."

"No problem," Kunsel grinned for a moment, and then turned serious. "You ready to talk?"

Zack swallowed hard and looked away.

"Come on man, something's got to be up," Kunself said putting a hand on Zack's shoulder, shaking him a little. "Why did Sephiroth walk out of your room looking like a kicked puppy instead of you two finally getting it on?"

"I just... ended it okay," He mumured, shrugging Kunsel's hand off his shoulder. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Kunsel said looking hurt. "It's making you miserable and as your best friend I can't sit by and just do nothing."

Zack's jaw tightened. He wanted so badly to tell Kunsel everything. This whole situation was weighing heavily on his shoulders and he wanted so badly to have a shoulder to cry it all out on. But he had seen what that sick freak in the lab was capable of, and if Kunsel got all wrapped up into this too, his best friend might end up bound and helpless on Hojo's lab table.

"Look it's personal all right!" Zack snapped. "I'll be... fine."

"You don't look fine to me!" Kunsel protested. "Zack I'm sorry but I can't walk away until I know that you really are okay. We swore we'd help each other. We did a pinkie shake on it for Gaia's sake!"

Zack couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. They were in a field hospital, recovering from a mission where the two of them barely got out alive. It was just by the skin of their teeth they were still breathing on their own, so they made a pact for good luck to always look out for each other. At the time, their pinkies were the only appendage left on their banged up bodies that was still fully mobile so they shook with that.

"Look Kunsel... if I could, y'know you'd be the first one I'd talk to. But I just... can't right now."He smiled and held out his pinkie. "You're the first one I'd come to, if it ever changes."

However Zack's smile quickly deflated when he saw Kunsel was unmoved.

"I'm sorry Zack I can't shake on that." Kunsel shook his head sadly. "How do I know you would talk to me and not just try be brave and hold it all in until you self destruct? You do that some times, you take all the weight on yourself and it's not healthy."

Zack frowned and got up from his seat on the couch and made his way toward his bedroom.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kunsel asked suddenly.

Zack stopped dead at the doorway.

When Zack didn't answer, Kunsel got up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders and said in a softer, warmer voice. "Did something... happen...?"

"I'm sorry Kuns…" Zack put a hand on top of Kunsel's. "I honestly can't tell you... if I could I would!" Zack turned to be face to face with his friend, his expression hard, but his eyes were soft. "Please, Kunsel... just trust me...Like you would on a mission."

Kunsel finally conceded defeat. He couldn't fight that argument. On a mission he would trust Zack with his very life, why couldn't he trust him now? On top of that, Zack was giving him the full on sad puppy eyes. This was the look that brought down the walls of those like Angeal and Sephiroth, how could Kunsel resist?

"All right you win," Kunsel smiled and held up his pinkie. "I trust that if you get in over your head you'll ask me for help."

Zack smiled back looking relieved. He locked his pinkie with Kunsel's. "Promise."

"Now how about you go take a shower, and I'll whip us up some breakfast. Kay?" Kunsel gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Sounds good," Zack grinned. "Maybe it'll help clear my head a bit."

Zack headed into the bathroom, while Kunsel made his way to the kitchen. Kunsel was just about to open the fridge when he heard a loud yell come from the bathroom. Kunsel dashed back his mind racing with all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened.

He came into the room to find Zack looking frantically around the bathroom for something. "Zack?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Where is it?!" Zack shouted, looking around the toilet, hoping to Gaia it hadn't fallen into the toilet.

"What? What are you looking for?" Kunsel stared at him completely bewildered.

"My necklace! The one my folks gave me!" Zack pulled out the first drawer of his bathroom cabinet and began rifling through it. "It was around my neck yesterday!"

"Don't worry man, don't worry I'm sure someone'll find it. It's got your name on it." Kunsel offered trying to calm his friend down. Zack's nerves had had enough torment within the as day, he didn't need this on top of it.

"It's got my Gongagan name on it!" Zack snapped starting to look even more flustered. "How many people would recognize that?"

The necklace had been given to Zack by his parents when he left for SOLDIER, it was a thick woven, black cord with beautiful blue stone on it, that matched his eyes. Engraved upon the shell was Zack's birth name. _Zacivatu Fairomu_. They shortened his name when he entered the SOLDIER training program to make it sound more like Shin-Ra common language. The gift was meant to remind Zack of his birth name and his homeland in case he ever got homesick.

And now it was gone, like Sephiroth.

"Fuck!" Zack yanked the drawer out of the cabinet and threw it into a nearby wall and collapsed on to his hands and knees sobbing. "Gaia... why don't I just toss the Buster Sword into a river while I'm at it! Of all the things I could fucking loose! "

"Hey, hey," Kunsel knelt down next to Zack. "You are being way too hard on yourself man. Whatever you were doing yesterday, you must have been through a wallop." Kunsel looked over his way too pale and sunken features." Zack you look sick, did they give you impromptu mako injections or what? I think you should see Doctor Harley. I mean I know you're probably just upset over this thing with General Sephiroth, but you really look sick, physically."

Zack mumbled something under his breath keeping his face turned away from Kunsel. He sucked in a deep breath before finally looking at his friend. "Your're right, I should go see Dr. Harley. I might be coming down with something…."

"You do that," Kunsel said firmly, but then smiled. "I'll go ask around about the necklace for you okay? And don't worry about your paperwork I'll take care of that too."

Zack managed the best smile he could and leaned his head against Kunsel's chest. "You're the best friend, man."

"Meh, you'd do the same for me and you know it," Kunsel said stroking Zack's hair gently. However already in his head the braided soldier was beginning to formulate just who he should ask about the necklace and also how that line of questioning might lead him to where Zack was for those mysterious 10 hours.

Yes, detective Kunsel was on the case whether Zack liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All of the characters except Tempest and Dr. Harley and Garrett belong to SquareEnix. Garrett belongs to Amarissia, from her fic "Madness of Angels", and yes she said I could use him._

_Sorry about the delay, but this was a long chapter to write, so many things going on at once._

000

Zack shivered a little as he sat in one of the hospital exam rooms. Why were doctor's offices always so cold?

It had taken some considerable talking to convince the receptionist that he only wanted to see Doctor Harley even though he had been told that the doctor was working on an important report and could not be disturbed. However, being the persistent person Zack was and the high rank he held, he finally got in.

Zack looked up when the door opened and Harley came into the room.

"Hey there Zack, what seems to be the trouble," Harley greeted him kindly as he entered the room . The doctor's usually happy demeanor was dulled by an apparent weariness. The man looked like he'd been up all night.

"Hey, you look worse off than me, doc." Zack said softly trying to smile back.

"That's why I said I wouldn't see anyone today, but you are the exception since you are involved." Harley said while he did the customary checking of blood pressure. " Now are you actually sick? Or did you just want to discuss something with me."

"Both." Zack murmured quietly.

"Oh? Would this have to do with you managing to get into the science archives?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

Zack gulped and nodded, quickly trying to think up an answer without revealing too much. "I… I'd rather not talk about it."

Harley's kind face suddenly took on one of apprehension. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as well. "Did you get caught?"

Zack only looked away in response.

"Zack I need to know," Harley implored. "Sephiroth and I found some evidence as well and we are preparing to move against him. If you were caught and he's gotten wind of it we need to know."

Zack ran a hand through his hair nervously, his spiky mane seemed to be standing more on end than usual. "Nothing... nothing much. He wasn't really that interested in why I was doing it... He just threatened, that if I said anything he would… hurt my friends."

Harley shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That son of a bitch." He opened his eyes and looked at Zack earnestly. "We have to tell Sephiroth."

"No!" Zack blurted out before he could stop himself. He put a hand over his mouth silencing a cry as he swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat at the memories of seeing Sephiroth in pain. He'd never felt like this before, so frightened, so sad, so hopeless…

When he felt he could finally speak again, he reached out a shaky hand to grab the front of Harley's scrubs and spoke softly.

"Please, don't say anything, if he finds out he'll hurt them, Kunsel, Tempest…" Zack whispered his eyes pleading even more than his voice. "…Sephiroth."

Harley just stared, almost disbelieving. He'd never seen Zack behave like this before, shivering and anxious, and on the verge of crying at any moment. Something was definitely wrong, he knew Zack wasn't telling him the whole truth of what happened in the Lab Archive room, but he didn't have the heart to press the young SOLDIER further in this condition.

"All right, I won't say anything. You said before you weren't feeling well, would you mind submitting to a blood test, it'll help me figure out what's going on," Harley said gently. Even though blood tests weren't necessarily required for diagnosing a sickness it was standard procedure to monitor SOLDIER health and how the SOLDIER serum dealt with different pathologies. However, in Harley's case, it was to find out if there was something else in Zack's blood that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What symptoms have you been having?" Harley asked as he prepared the supplies for the blood draw.

"Just nausea, threw up a lot last night, and I just plain feel like crap." Zack said tiredly his earlier anxiety beginning to calm down when he realized Harley wasn't going to interrogate him further.

"What did you eat yesterday?" Harley put a fresh needle on the syringe.

Zack automatically held out his arm, he'd had more blood draws than he cared to remember since he entered SOLDIER at fifteen. He knew the drill.

"Just breakfast, I wasn't really hungry," he answered.

"Any abdominal cramping? Diarrhea? Sharp pain in the lower right side of your body?" Harley continued his questioning.

"Just the abdominal cramping before, but that went away." Zack winced ever so slightly at the needle pricking his arm. "I just feel general crappiness and like I'm going to puke every five minutes."

"Did the nausea and sickness come on suddenly?" Harley asked, drawing out the blood sample.

Zack nodded.

"Hm, sounds like food poisoning, but usually goes away pretty quickly too. You say you've been sick since last night?"

Zack nodded again.

"Well, could be a mako fluctuation as well." Harley packed away the syringe in a special case that he could send to the lab. He then opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of thick liquid. "Here drink about a tablespoon of this every four hours for the rest of the day it'll help suppress and alleviate the nausea. Also I want you to get some rest, I'll write up a recommendation you be off duty for a couple of days."

Automatically Zack was about to protest, he was one of those types of people that didn't stop even when they were sick, in fact a few times Angeal had to practically order him to stay in bed when he had a fever.

However, at this particular time, they way he was feeling right now, Zack didn't feel like seeing anybody else. This was very unusual for the extroverted SOLDIER, but he just felt so utterly miserable. He knew people would notice and ask him continuously what's wrong or worse word would have gone around of his break up with Sephiroth and he would be hounded by people saying, "Are you crazy?!"

Maybe he was.

"Thanks doc…" Zack managed a tiny smile and took the medication. "For everything."

"The best way you can thank me is actually get some rest and get well. I'll call you when I get the blood results, but it won't be till at least tomorrow." Harley smiled back and ushered Zack out the door. "Get well."

000

For once in his life detective Kunsel was stumped. He'd asked around to almost every possible contact he knew and no one had seen Zack between the hours of noon and 10pm. It was quite puzzling.

As fortune would have it, as the young lieutenant was walking through one of the main quadrants in the ShinRa compound, thinking over whom he was going to interrogate next he bumped into a certain red head.

"Watch where you're going, yo!" Reno snapped, dusting off his jacket. Just because he tended to dress in a half hazard way already didn't mean he wanted someone else to add more wrinkles to his suit.

"Sorry man, my mind's not all here," Kunsel said, genuinely apologetic.

"I can tell," Reno spat, before continuing on his way.

Kunsel also began heading off in the direction he was going before, when he remembered, he had seen Zack talking to Reno early in the morning yesterday, perhaps the Turk knew what had become of Zack later in the day.

"Hey Reno," Kunsel quickly caught up to him. "Did you see Zack yesterday between noon and 10pm?"

The Turk stopped shortly and slowly turned around. Though his body language was casual, his eyes were intense. "So what if I did?"

Kunsel rolled his eyes at Reno's purposeful evasiveness. "Did you or didn't you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

Kunsel suppressed a growl of annoyance. "He lost the necklace his mom gave him. It's a family heirloom and he can't find it. I asked him where he'd been yesterday, but he was being weird and wouldn't tell me."

Reno shrugged and turned away. "Not my business if he lost his jewelry."

Kunsel's jaw dropped as the Turk began walking away again. Reno might be his last chance of finding some real answers, so he would need to play his hand well and honest. " Wait! Look here's the real score. Zack was acting really weird last night. He's was sick and being all hysterical and depressed when…" Kunsel wasn't sure if he should mention the Sephiroth business as well. "When he lost his necklace. I think something bad might have happened to him. So please, please, I need to know what happened yesterday, if you know anything."

Reno stared back at him, his face unreadable. The Turk took a long draw of his cigarette before finally speaking. "Heard he went looking around down in the archiving rooms in the labs. And that's all I heard and this conversation between you and me never happened. Got it, yo?"

Kunsel nodded, and then shrugged. "What conversation?"

000

Sephiroth initially thought he would be doing most of the talking after all they were addressing President ShinRa himself. However, Dr. Harley was the one who took the helm, explaining as best he could in layman's terms his findings about Colonel Tempest, including showing the video of the colonel's breakdown in the hospital.

The president listened to all of this silently tapping his fingers together, his face shocked by the images witnessed, but unreadable as to his exact thoughts on it.

"So you see Mr. President whatever information about the serum Dr. Hojo is withholding is detrimental to both the physical and mental health of your Soldiers." Harley explained trying to keep his anger from leaking into his voice. "He is falsifying records behind your back."

The president steepled his fingers under his nose, his gaze serious and frustrated, but he was silent. After a few more moments of tense silence Sephiroth finally spoke.

"Mr. president if this mistreatment of the soldiers should become public knowledge. The backlash would most certainly be great. Not only for him, but against you as well."

That seemed to catch the president's attention. Public opinion in Midgar was what kept the empire flourishing and allowed the President to do whatever he wanted, so long as most of the populace were happy and/or afraid of him. It was a world balanced so precariously that its harmony could be shattered by a wisp.

ShinRa reached out a hand and pressed a key on his phone. "Send up Doctor Hojo."

Harley and Sephiroth exchanged hopeful glances and small smiles.

000

Only a half hour after talking to Reno Kunsel finally arrived at the labs. He walked into the main injection room where Colonel Tempest and a couple other soldiers were receiving their monthly mako injections.

Kunsel barely had time to look around when one of the lab techs came up to him.

"Can I get your name sir?" the tech asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not here for my mako injection. I came to see… is Garrett here?" Kunsel explained quickly.

The tech nodded and pointed to a young man with light brown hair was sitting at a control panel monitoring the injected soldiers' vitals and brainwaves. SOLDIERs where required to remain in the lab under observation for a minimum of five hours after the injection. This rule was mandated after a few soldiers had experienced latent overdose, where signs and symptoms of a serum overdose did not manifest until hours after the injection.

"Hey there, Garret!" Kunsel came over to the tech.

The lab tech flinched, startled by the soldier's sudden presence. "Oh…Hi… Lt. Kovalovich," Garret rubbed the back of his neck absently. "What can I do for you?"

"Was Lieutenant Zack Fair here for injections yesterday?" Kunsel asked.

"No why?" Garret raised a nervous eyebrow.

"Oh, he lost a family momento, and he said this was one of the places he had been," Kunsel explained carefully, throwing in a little white lie.

"Well I didn't se him and I was here all day yesterday," Garrett explained, then paused thinking. "Although Dr. Hojo was working all day on something in the room where we do General Sephiroth's injections."

"Did he?" Kunsel raised an eyebrow, and then looked over at Tempest and the other two soldiers in the exam chairs not far away.

Tempest was asleep with the his book he'd been reading resting on his chest. The other two were watching a chocobo race on the flat screen TV. Judging by their intense gazes some money had exchanged hands. In other words all of the people in the room with SOLDIER enhanced hearing were either asleep or distracted.

Kunsel leaned in closer to Garrett and lowered his voice. "Take me back there."

"I can't –" Garrett blurted out then lower his voice to a hiss. "I can't do that. That's in a classified area, Dr. Hojo doesn't let anyone in that room when he's with the General."

"Is he with the General now?" Kunsel frowned.

"No, I saw him walk out a few minutes ago, but—"

"Then take me back there!" Kunsel hissed.

"I told you I can't!" Garrett protested. "If I got caught I could lose my position or worse. So that's the end of it."

Thinking that was the end of it Garrett went back to his work and began writing down some data on a tablet. Kunsel, however was unmoved.

"That's not the end of it, this is serious," He flattened his hand on the tablet for emphasis. "I'm a nice guy up to a certain point, but don't make me bring out the big guns."

Garret froze. It was true, Kunsel could be laid back and sweet as pie, but when he set his mind to something, particularly when he was trying to protect one of his friends, he would resort to playing dirty if he had to. Kunsel rarely used the dirt he had accumulated on a fair number of people in the ShinRa compound, but this was an emergency. If he found the necklace in that room that would mean Zack had been there and Hojo had indeed done something to him, something that had taken ten hours to do. The very thought of being stuck in the same room with that slime ball for ten hours made sent a cold shiver down Kunsel's spine.

"You're that serious?" Garrett stammered.

"Serious enough to tell Sephiroth your dirty little secret of what you tried to do to Zack while he was unconscious after his last injection." Kunsel growled.

"That's blackmail…" Garrett stuttered.

"Damn right it is. Maybe you'll think twice about taking advantage of someone under your care. Count yourself lucky that I walked in on you instead of Sephiroth or your head would be on the fucking floor." Kunsel's voice was low and deadly. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Garrett slowly got up from his chair and called over to one of the other lab techs. "Hey, Julie I'm going to refill my coffee, back in five."

Kunsel followed Garrett toward the back door of the room. As they were passing by the injection chairs, Kunsel notice that while the two SOLDIERs were still adamantly watching the chocobo races, Colonel Tempest was now fully awake.

Kunsel felt his heart leap into his throat as the Colonel's turquoise eyes stared sharply back at him. Kunsel thanked Gaia that he was wearing his helmet so the colonel could not see him sweat. How long had the Colonel been awake? How much had he heard?

The lieutenant gulped as he continued to follow Garrett out the door, feeling Tempest's piercing gaze at his back even after the door closed.

He could here Garrett's ragged breaths as they walked down a dark hallway. They stopped when they came to two large doors with the words "restricted area" and biohazard symbols all over it.

Garrett ran his keycard through the slot and the doors opened. The room was dark but Kunsel could make out exam table, control panels, flat screens, cabinets full of beakers and various bottles of medications as well as SOLDIER serum.

Kunsel walked inside cautiously, wondering what all experiments Hojo had subjected their poor general to in this room. A glint from under the exam table caught Kunsel's eye. He bent down to get a closer look and what he saw made his heart stop for a split second. Sitting on the floor was Zack's shell necklace.

"Okay, I brought you here, can we go now?" Garrett pleaded from the doorway.

"Sure," Kunsel pocketed the necklace.

Garrett didn't relax until they were out of Sephiroth's exam room and back in the main injection room. Kunsel noticed with some apprehension that Tempest had been discharged.

"Thanks for showing me around the break room, Garrett." Kunsel put his friendly face on, while Garrett shot him a nervous glare as he sat back down at his computer.

Just when Kunsel thought he was out of the woods after exiting lab, he found Colonel Tempest leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"So what's this trouble with Lieutenant Fair?" The colonel asked calmly.

"Um, I was just looking for his necklace, it's a family gift you know," Kunsel answered.

"So important that you would be willing to blackmail someone to get it?" Tempest raised an eyebrow, his voice dropping to a low warning tone.

Kunsel gulped and felt suddenly boneless as if Tempest had ripped out his spinal column with those simple words.

"Yes," Kunsel said quietly. "I had o get back to that room so I could see if Zack's necklace was there and that would mean Zack would have been there at some point. And Garrett said Hojo had been working on something all day yesterday."

Tempest's harsh expression lightened with interest at this turn of events. "Go on, tell me the truth."

Kunsel took in a deep breath; he had to do it. Tempest was of a higher rank than he was and one of those first class soldiers trained know when some one was lying or not.

"When I saw Zack yesterday, he wasn't himself he was acting hysterical and then majorly depressed. And then out of no where with no reason breaks things off with Sephiroth!" Kunsel explained as best he could.

Tempest's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped a little. "You're right that does not sound like Zack."

"I know, I wanted to find out what was going on but he wouldn't tell me anything. I wondered if Hojo had done something to him and I found his necklace in the exam room where they do Sephiroth's injections." Kunsel pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Tempest.

Tempest examined the necklace, turning it over to examine the name engraved on it. "Zacivatu Fairomu," His eyes widened a little more, and he handed it back to Kunsel. "It is Zack's you should at least show this to Sephiroth.

"I plan to," Kunsel murmured putting the necklace back into his pocket. "Sir, please don't tell anyone about this, if it gets out a shitload can of worms would open up."

"It would. I will be silent." Tempest nodded. "What about you and this Garrett of the labs? Why haven't you told anyone about what he did?"

Kunsel looked away. "I… I was afraid if I did tell someone and they tried to punish him, he would get away with it, like most of Hojo's cronies do and then there would be nothing to stop him from doing what he wants. At least now, I've got him too afraid to try anything and that's right where I want him."

"I understand," Tempest murmured softly. "Some times the proper authorities can't or won't help you with certain situations.

"Exactly," Kunsel turned back to him. "I can't take that chance, not with my best friend on the line."

Tempest only nodded at that. "You may go Lieutenant, though you should at least show that necklace to General Sephiroth."

"I will," Kunsel nodded before taking off at a fast walk.

000

Hojo entered the President's office pensively, narrowing his eyes at both Sephiroth and Dr. Harley. Harley stared right back and if looks could kill, Hojo would have been dead before he hit the floor. Meanwhile Sephiroth looked away, not wanting to look into the man's face all together.

"Dr. Hojo," The President began. "It has come to my attention that you have been falsifying medical records."

Hojo's head turned to glare coldly at Sephiroth and Harley. "May I ask what exactly I am being accused of falsifying? "

"Dr. Harley has discovered that there is an element in the SOLDIER serum that has not been reported in the ingredient list given to medical professionals to look over and that this ingredient had resulted in a number of problems." ShinRa explained calmly, but there was an edgy iciness in his voice, that made Harley smile slightly to see Hojo was finally getting called out.

However, a confident smile crossed the scientist's face. "With all due respect Mr. President, the element you are referring to is the key component of the SOLDIER serum. Without this component, the serum is useless. However, this particular component came from our findings in Project S and you yourself ordered us to keep all things related Project S restricted to science personnel and yourself of course. In keeping with that order I did not mention it in the medical report."

The President's eyes widened and flitted between Sephiroth and Harley. "I see, I did not realize that was the case. I wish you had informed me about that." ShinRa turned his chair to face Harley directly. "Dr. Harley it seems you have stumbled upon something that you were not supposed to. As you did it unknowingly I will overlook it."

Harley's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe their case against Hojo that began so well, that looked so air tight had been dashed into pieces in one fell swoop.

"In fact this kind of information should be under scientific jurisdiction." Hojo went over to the videodisc player and pulled out Tempest's video. "I understand this was only in medical records because it took place in the ICU, but since it was the result of serum injection it should be in the science archives. In fact," Hojo walked back over to the front of the president's desk. "Similar such records from other patients should be moved to the more secure location of the science archives to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands shall we say."

"I agree with you," ShinRa nodded.

Harley's jaw dropped. "Mr. President! We need those records on our servers and in the medical records room for past information so we can treat the patient in the future accordingly."

"Then you can request it from the science archive on a case by case basis through us." Hojo smiled smugly, knowing he had won.

"Sir, that would take too much time!" Harley protested. "The cases can be life and death situations and we have to wait for information?! This is madness!"

"This is my decision!" ShinRa shouted. "And it will be followed! If you continue to protest you will be treading on dangerous ground."

"I must protest Mr. President!" Harley continued. "This is compromising the care and safety of my patients, _your_ soldiers! As head physician I cannot ethically stand by and watch this happen."

Sephiroth mentally winced as he saw the president's expression darken. He knew Harley as digging his own grave .

ShinRa slammed his fist down on the desk. "Then perhaps I should find myself a new head physician and revoke your medical license while I'm at it!"

Harley closed his mouth, completely dumbstruck, while the sneer on Hojo's face looked almost gleeful. It was here Sephiroth stepped in.

"Mr. President, Dr. Harley is only acting in acting in good faith, out of concern for his patients." Sephiroth explained calmly. "He is a fine doctor and I would trust the lives of myself and my men to his care anytime. It would be a great loss to take away his ability to do so."

Sephiroth leaned in closer, keeping his voice at the same calm, but there was an edge of warning in it. "Plus it would be very difficult explaining to my men why such a good physician that they all trust was suddenly stripped of his license. Also to say this all happened for the sake of Dr. Hojo, who is not so well liked, would not look so favorably on you."

"Hmmm," ShinRa tapped his fingers together. Again his thoughts traveled back to the public opinion, the last thing he needed was a bunch of angry soldiers on his hands in addition. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty. I have been under a lot of stress lately. I can understand it's your instincts as a medical professional, but the field hospital is very different than the politics here. Perhaps a reassignment to a different base would better suit you. The base at Costa Del Sol perhaps? After all you should think of your family's well being as well."

Harley's eyes widened at the implication, but nodded stoically. "Thank you Mr. President. Being in charge of the medical facility here has taken its toll on my heart."

"Well it's settled then," The President smiled, quite relieved to have this over so he could to move on to more pleasant things. "Harley you will be relocated with in the month. Hojo I want you to begin the process of going through and transferring the records. You may all go now."

Both Sephiroth and Harley waited for Hojo to leave before heading out themselves, the last thing either of them wanted was to have more words with that man they so despised.

000

Sephiroth trudged rather slowly back toward his apartment. They had failed, of course he had always known it would be a long shot, but still he had hoped some how it would work and the President be convinced enough to look past Hojo's accomplishments scientifically and see the devious monster inside and kick him out of ShinRa. However, once again, Hojo managed to slither his way out again and Harley had almost been the one kicked out.

What a miserable day and it was about to become a miserable evening. Hojo had won and Sephiroth didn't even have Zack to comfort him.

"General!"

Sephiroth winced, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. Slowly he turned around to see Zack's friend Kunsel running toward him.

"What is it Kovalovich? Make it quick," Sephiroth said coolly.

"General Sephiroth, I think I know why Zack is trying to keep his distance from you," Kunsel said catching up to him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened every so slightly. "Explain."

"I think Hojo might have done something to him," Kunsel said gravely, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Zack's necklace. "I found this under the exam table in the room where Dr. Hojo does his experiments on you."

Sephiroth stared at the necklace, his face a blank as all the pieces of the puzzle came together in his head. He reached out and took the necklace his fist clenching around the cord that held it together. He held it to his face, his heart beginning to pound with the anger coursing through his veins as he read the name engraved on the necklace. _Zacivatu Fairomu_

Zack's words began to echo in his head. "_My folks gave it to me.... so I wouldn't forget my roots, so that no matter how hard the wind blows, I won't get knocked down..."_

Sephiroth's grip tightened around the necklace as his mind began to shift over to all the possible things Hojo must have threatened Zack with, must have done to him to keep the young man to obey him. Either thought was not pleasant.

A growl rose up in Sephiroth's throat but he managed to squash it down. Too far. That bastard of a man had gone too fucking far this time. And if ShinRa would not deal with the man then Sephiroth would personally.

Sephiroth took a deep breath before he carefully placed the necklace around his own neck. At Kunsel's slightly surprised expression he explained. "Kovalovich, you tell Zack that if he wants this back he will have to come and get it himself. And only himself."

And with that the general walked off without another word.

000

_*Sigh* Hojo's a clever snake, but don't worry he's not going to get away with it scott free. Also just wait till Kunsel tells Zack where his necklace is._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: SquareEnix Everything except Colonel Wyndham, I just brought everyone else out to play._

_000  
_

Sephiroth sat in his office trying to refocus his mind on the monthly evaluations, but it was no use he was too angry about Hojo and too sad that he still didn't have Zack back.

He toyed with the shell on Zack's necklace between his fingers. He wanted those warm arms and that equally warm smile more than ever. He had not felt this empty since Angeal and Genesis had left his life forever. One dead and one a mere shadow of his former self.

The ring of his cell phone snapped him out of his reverie. He had the passing urge to ignore the call, as he did not feel like conversing with anyone. He ventured a look at the number, and promptly changed his mind when he saw it was Doctor Harley.

"Hello, Doctor, how's the packing for Costa Del Sol coming?" Sephiroth tried to sound positive.

"General, you're not going to like this, call it my last hurrah," Harley said, his voice grave with an edge anger to it. "Zack came into my office the other day before we gave our report to ShinRa. He said he wasn't feeling so I took a blood sample."

Sephiroth swallowed hard, a terrible apprehension making his heart pound against his chest. "And..?"

"I found traces of sodium pentothal in his blood, that's an interrogation drug." Harley growled.

There was a moment of numbing shock, as Sephiroth processed the full meaning of the information. Sodiuem Pentothal in Zack's blood? Zack's necklace in the labs? Zack breaking up with him...? It all fit together like a watch.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sephiroth said stiffly through clenched teeth and hung up the phone abruptly.

Hojo may have sleazed his way out of expulsion from ShinRa, but this time the General would personally make sure the Chief Scientist knew that if he dared harm Zack or any of his SOLDIERs again, there would be severe consequences, ShinRa approved or not.

000

Hojo's smug smile could not be undone. He had not only dodged another bullet, but he had also acquired Science department involved medical records, something he had been puzzling on how to get his hands on them for quite some time now. All of this and he had managed to separate Sephiroth from that stupid Lieutenant Fair.

Hojo walked into the main injection room where Colonel Wyndham was waiting to receive his SOLDIER serum injection. It was the end of the day's injections, and Wyndham was the last one. Hojo recalled the Colonel had only suffered two symptomatic overdoses. The SOLDIER seemed to have a high serum tolerance, meaning even after receiving an overdose of serum he did not generally display the common symptoms of overdose. Hojo wondered just how high that tolerance went, it would certainly be an interesting attribute to test, and there was no time like the present. Just one word to Garrett and a little extra serum to the injection, and it would be done. All Hojo had to do was cross the room.

However, the chief scientist did not get his chance, for at that moment Sephiroth stormed into the lab. To say the general held the expression of a storm cloud, would be putting it mildly, it looked more like a hurricane. Without a word, he grabbed Hojo by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, startling everyone in the room.

"You are the scum of the earth!" Sephiroth snarled, his eyes glowing a deadly green. "Hear me now for I shall only say it once! If you ever come between me and Zack again, if you ever use Zack or any one of my SOLDIERs as an unknowing guinea pig or punish them just to get back at me I will break you! If I even so much as suspect you have done these things, ShinRa or no ShinRa I will squeeze the puss out of you with my bare hands!"

He let Hojo go with a shove, sending the scientist into the wall again. The shocked and disheveled doctor could only watch as Sephiroth turned on his heel and exited the room. It was the first time Sephiroth had really threatened him, and looked like he would actually carry it through.

Fascinating...

Wyndham looked between the Chief Scientist and the General storming away. After a moment's hesitation, he leapt out of the injection and followed after Sephiroth.

"Sir, your observation," one of the techs called after him.

"Back in a bit," Chet called back. _Or not, _he thought.

He had already received the injection while Sephiroth had been chewing out Hojo. As a colonel his only punishment for not completing his mandatory post injection observation time would be a reprimand from his superior officer, who happened to be General Winchester, who disliked the labs as much as he and would probably laugh it off along with him.

"General," Wyndham finally caught up to Sephiroth in the hallway. "What happened? What did the ol' slime ball do now?"

"It's none of your concern," Sephiroth said coldly.

"The hell it's not! If it's about my safety or the safety of any of my boys it's my concern too," Wyndham protested firmly.

Sephiroth let out an annoyed sigh, acknowledging the truth in Wyndham's words.

"It's more about me and Lieutenant Fair than anything else. I have reason to believe he's trying to separate me from anyone I have become close with," Sephiroth said bitterly. "I feared for your safety as well as some of the others for your association with me beyond the professional level."

Wyndham's eyes widened at first then narrowed. "So in other words Hojo's goin' to threaten us to keep you in line? And vice versa?"

"In basic terms yes," Sephiroth nodded. "But mark me I will not let him get away with it anymore. But don't you get involved , you are too involved as it is due to your friendship with me."

"General I – " Wyndham began, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"That's an order Colonel," Sephiroth said stiffly, though his eyes betrayed his worry for his friend. "You have a family to think of."

Wyndham looked down at the floor, sighed, and shook his head before looking up again. "I am thinking of my family."

He patted Sephiroth's arm and gave him a smile and headed back toward the injection room. "Take care of yourself General and don't worry about ol' snake eyes. Your little talking to" earlier probably sent him to his office with his tail between his legs for the rest of the day."

Sephiroth couldn't resist the small smile that crept across his face at the image of Hojo doing just that.

000

Kunsel took in a deep breath as he stood in the front of Zack apartment door. He knocked on the door hoping Zack would answer at least then he would know his friend was okay. He also hoped Zack was in a semi-good mood or at least wouldn't kill him for giving the necklace to Sephiroth.

Sure enough, Zack opened the door, and Kunsel almost winced. Despite a day and half of being off duty, Zack looked utterly exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and all of the color had drained from his usually rosy cheeks.

"Hey Kuns," Zack whispered and managed a weary smile at his friend.

"Hey buddy," Kunsel stepped into the apartment even before Zack invited him. "Just wanted to check on ya'"

"I'm fine," Zack said calmly but furrowed his brow when Kunsel shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong?"

"Good news and bad news," Kunsel said, absently rubbing the back of his neck. "Good news, I found your necklace."

Zack's face immediately brightened up 'till it was almost beaming. "Kunsel you're awesome man!"

The elated soldier made to hug his friend, but Kunsel stepped out of it. "Don't hug me yet man, you haven't heard the bad news yet."

Zack shook his head. "What could possibly be bad?"

"I found the necklace in Hojo's back room lab," Kunsel said darkly.

Zack's face fell then contorted in anger. "Dammit Kunsel I told you not to get involved!"

"Hey I was just looking for your necklace!" Kunsel snapped back. "Now why did I find it back there?"

"I told you before to just drop it! Now give me back my necklace!" Zack growled holding out his hand expectantly.

Kunsel folded his arms across his chest and planted his feet on the ground defiantly. "I gave it to Sephiroth."

"You WHAT?!" Zack shouted, his voice cracking from the shock. He blinked a few times as his mind wrapped around the situation then pointed an accusatory finger at Kunsel. "You did it on purpose didn't you?!"

"Yup," Kunsel answered without hesitation or apology.

"What did you do that for? I thought you were my friend!" Zack shoved Kunsel's shoulder.

"I am your friend!" Kunsel shoved back. "A good friend sometimes has to kick his friend in the ass when he ruining everything good in his life!"

"Shut up!"

"I won't! If you're just gonna lie down and give up your family heirloom because you don't want to see Sephiroth and you're going to give up Sephiroth just because of something Hojo did or said to you, then you're fucking coward!"

In the blink of an eye after Kunsel's harsh words, he suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor and seeing stars out of nowhere.

Meanwhile Zack froze in his position, his arm still stretched out to where his fist had connected with Kunsel's face. Zack blinked a few times panting, before he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Kuns," Zack said in a soft shocked numbed voice, before kneeling down at his friend's side. "Kunsel! I'm sorry man! I don't know where that came from, I—"

He didn't finish for at that moment Kunsel's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and jerked him to the floor, using his friend's body as a counter weight to get him to his feet.

Kunsel then began to drag the still partially stunned Zack toward the door of the common room Zack and Sephiroth shared.

"You're gonna go see Sephiroth," Kunsel said between grunts with the effort of pulling Zack's weight. "And stop being all miserable, even if it kills you!"

With one hand still on Zack, Kunsel reached for the door handle with the other. However, Zack regained his senses, swung his leg around, and kicked Kunsel's feet out from under him.

The SOLDIER landed with a loud thud as his head hit the floor along with the rest of his body. It wasn't enough to knock him out cold, but it did leave him a bit dazed and with a massive headache on top of the pain from the blows Zack had already inflicted on him.

Zack got up and grabbed Kunsel, hauling him up to his feet by the shoulder straps of his armor.

"You don't understand!" Zack screamed in Kunsel's face. "I'm not a coward!"

Kunsel swayed a bit, the only thing keeping him upright was Zack's grip. He looked back at his friend with dazed, but sympathetic eyes.

"I know you're not," he said softly. "So why are you acting like one?"

Zack opened his mouth, lips trembling, but he could not find the words, nor the voice to speak with. Instead, he buried his face in Kunsel's chest. And started sobbing.

Was it really worth it? Hurting his friends, himself, and possibly Sephiroth, the very person he was trying to protect with all of this sacrifice and silence.

It had only been two days since the breakup, but Zack missed Sephiroth so much that it hurt physically as well as mentally. It was if his heart was broken for real.

Kunsel slowly sank to his knees, taking Zack with him and curled protectively around his friend. "It's okay, I'm sorry."

"You're right," came Zack's shaky sob ridden voice. "I'll go see him."

Kunsel smiled slightly and patted Zack's back before the two uncurled themselves from around each other. From there Zack wordlessly made his way over to the common room door and after a deep breath opened it and stepped through.

Kunsel let out a relieved sigh before getting to his feet. He stood still upright for a few seconds waiting for the world to stop spinning. It did after a few seconds, but his head continued to throb with pain.

He rubbed his temples and grumbled, "I picked a hell of a day not to wear my helmet..."

000

_Poor Kunsel, sometimes being a good friend is not always appreciated. At least Seph finally gave Hojo what for! yay!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All of the characters except Tempest, Wyndham, Winchester, and Harley belong to SquareEnix._

_Big thanks to my friend Writer Chica who came up with the bit of advice about roots Zack's mom gave him._

**000**

"This is bullshit, pure and simple!"

After the incident with Sephiroth in the lab, Wyndham had gone immediately to find his fellow gunners General Colt Winchester and Colonel Anton Tempest. The three decided to head down to the shooting range to "think" which involved firing shots at a large cardboard cut out of Hojo.

"I knew he was pulling crap like this. The General only confirmed it." Wyndham fired his shot hitting Hojo in the throat.

"The only person who can really stop him is the President, but ShinRa treats him like a spoiled child, under the guise of scientific excellence." Tempest fired hitting Hojo in the heart. He lowered his gun and let out a breath. "I am grateful he restored my sight, but that doesn't make him a saint. Gaia only knows what else he tested on me while I was out of my head or out cold."

"You're right, he's got it in his head that we're his own personal guinea pigs." Wyndham muttered, looking down at his hands that were tremoring slightly. "I only hope he didn't slip me something extra at my injections today." He clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times and the trembling stopped. "Good it's just the old war wound." He shook his head and reloaded his gun. "There's got to be something we can do, at least for the general. Every month ol' snake eyes has got him back there in his own personal torture chamber."

"It makes me sick," Tempest said somberly. "I was only subjected to that for six months. I can't imagine going through that every month of every year."

Colt sat down on the ground and rubbed his temples. "You and every other SOLDIER here."

"The more the Prez gives him, the more he takes." Wyndham muttered.

"Wasn't there another scandal few years back? A cadet had to have heart transplant, but they used serum instead of anti-rejection meds to see if it would go smoother." Tempest said quietly. "He went home and not only did he suffer an overdose, but his body rejected the heart away. Not a happy way to go."

Winchester looked up at the younger SOLDIER pensively. "Where'd you learn about that?"

"Well when people think you are completely comatose, they tend to say more than they should." Tempest said soberly.

Wyndham looked a little shocked. "And you still continued with their treatments?"

"Well for me it was do or die, so I was willing to take the risk." Tempest shrugged slowly. "Besides... stopping the body from rejecting foreign tissue and regrowing its own tissue are different things."

"I think we're getting a bit off topic here," Colt said sharply

"Apologies sir," Tempest continued. "My point with mentioning that is that I could just as easily been the General in that boy's stead." His voice softened a little. "Isn't there _something_ we can do?"

Colt stood up and began pacing. "We can't stop the experiments all together. Hojo would convince President ShinRa that the experiments are still necessary for some ultimate purpose."

Wyndham rolled his eyes. "And our great leader is just gullible enough to believe it."

Colt stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What if we used that gullibleness to our advantage?"

Both Wyndham and Tempest exchanged glances. "Sir? What're you thinking?"

"Well during the Wutai War, The General was constantly being stationed in various places so he didn't get as much time in the labs, maybe two or three times a year. What if we convinced the President to put him back on that schedule? It doesn't get him off the hook completely, but 2 or 3 times a year is better than 12."

"Great idea sir!" Anton grinned.

Wyndham nodded, but looked a little more wary. "It listens good, But... why would the Prez agree now? During the war it made sense but why now?"

The three men drifted into silence trying to root out a solution. Finally Tempest snapped his fingers. "Inefficiency!"

"Right!" Winchester gave Tempest a friendly slap to the back. "If I put it to him like this. It takes almost as much energy to run an empire as it does to get it. If can't have my superior officer out of commission 5 to 10 days every month from experiments, it's inefficient. I mean how much better is SOLDIER gonna get? I mean he's already got a good product, why fuck with it?"

Anton's face fell a little at the last statement. "Sir.... if... if... I may… please don't call the General a product. I don't think that's a good way to put it to the president."

Colt gave Tempest a hard look. "I was referring to SOLDIER as a whole. I'm coming up with this off the top of my head as best I can. Give me a chance to rehearse the speech first."

Tempest rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his head. "Sorry sir."

Colt sighed and put an arm around his fellow gunner's shoulders. "Oh don't start moping, you were just starting to kick that habit."

Anton could not suppress a tiny smile.

"Wait a minute, y'all are forgetting something." Wyndham waved to get their attention. "Suppose Hojo gets wind we're behind this, what's to stop him from having us all overdosed into a lethal coma?"

Colt nodded, losing none of his confidence. "Yeah, I thought about that too, but I think I got that licked."

The other two SOLDIERs raised their eyebrows.

The munitions General smiled slyly. "With some clever words I can make the president think it's his own idea. You know that man likes to claim good ideas as his own."

Wyndham crossed his arms over his chest in challenge. "And just how 'ya gonna pull that off?"

The sly grin on Colt's face broadened. "Hey Rhapsodos wasn't the only one with a way with words. Besides I'm more dangerous cause you don't see it coming from, "Colt's smirk broadened and he cleared his throat reverting his voice back to his home town accent. "ol' Colt Winchester from down in ol' hick town Rocket Town."

Anton bit down on his lip to keep from laughing while Wyndham rolled his eyes. "Don't let cousin Cid hear you say that, Colt."

"Yeah, yeah," Colt waved it off. "He can deal with it, since he's one that put a hick town on the map with all his space age experiments." He looked at his watch. "Well I'd better go talk to the Prez, sooner's better than later."

"Permission to come with you sir?" Tempest began to follow after him.

Winchester stopped and answered simply. "Denied."

"But sir—"Tempest began, but what cut off.

"I said denied, SOLDIER," Colt said in a firm "I am the General and you are my subordinate" voice. "No sense in all of us ending up on a lab table if it all falls through." His voice softened a little. "At least if it's just me I know I got two reliable guys to take my place."

Tempest opened his mouth to protest further, but a shake of the head from Wyndham signaled it was no good. "Yes, sir"

Winchester nodded and continued on his way.

"You take care now Colt," Wyndham said and despite the friendliness there was a touch of the odious worry they were all feeling.

000

Sephiroth let out a weary sigh as he opened the door to his apartment. The satisfaction of yelling at Hojo had worn off and he was not looking forward to walking into his now lonely bedroom. He felt so tired all of a sudden and he knew tomorrow was going to be a long road to try and patch things up with Zack.

Now that his anger had calmed, he felt strangely relieved to know that Zack had parted from him not because he feared Sephiroth, but he was trying to protect him. If that was the case, things could be made right.

He stepped into his apartment and turned on the light. He almost jumped when the light revealed Zack sitting on his sofa.

The two remained silent for a few minutes as they mulled over what they could possibly say to each other. Finally Zack stood up though he kept his eyes cast to the floor.

"Um, Kunsel said you had my necklace," He said softly. He shifted uncomfortably before taking a few steps forward till they were only an arm's length away. He held out his hand, though he still kept his eyes averted away from Sephiroth. "I want it back."

Sephiroth's eyes flitted down to the necklace then back to Zack. As much as he was flattered that Zack was just trying to protect him, he was determined to get Zack back. He had to show his young lover that life without him at his side was worse than anything Hojo could do.

"I think I would rather keep it," He said calmly, his voice monotone almost cold. "It's the only thing I have left of you, leave me something to remember you by."

Zack's outstretched hand visibly twitched and his other hand clenched into a fist. "Not this." Zack's voice sounded like it was coming through clenched teeth, the molars holding in all of the emotion built up in the younger man's heart. "You know what it means to me."

"And you mean even more to me," Sephiroth said his tone softening a little.

Zack shook his head. "General… Seph… Please don't do this… We've already had this conversation."

Sephiroth gently pushed Zack's outstretched hand away. "I cannot accept it, because I know it's not of your own will."

Zack finally looked up at him in shock. His lie had been discovered, frantic he answered automatically. "Yes it is!"

"I don't believe you."

Zack's mouth opened and closed several times, groping for words that weren't there, words he did not even want to say. Sephiroth stepped forward and took Zack's arm gently, but firmly.

"Zack, I know you are trying to protect me, but you must understand you are only making it worse for me."

The younger SOLDIER sniffed, trying to hide the fact that he had tears threatening in his eyes. He lowered his head and offered weakly. "But what else can I do...? I can't protect you from him any other way...."

"You can't." Sephiroth said the horrible truth plainly. Zack's upper body shook as sobs began to wrack his lungs. Sephiroth let out a ragged breath as well and pulled Zack close to him.

Zack couldn't resist leaning his head against the beautifully toned chest of his general. "No... I'm not worth it..."

Sephiroth let out a ragged half-growl, half-sigh. "Fool, can't you see I'm hurting even more without you?"

Just as Zack began to relax into the silver haired general's warm arms, terrible memories of things he had seen in Hojo's lab surfaced and he pushed his way out of Sephiroth's embrace. "No! I SAW what he does to you! Hours and hours of it! If I don't let you go he'll make it worse for you! DON'T ask me to make you go through that all the while I'm having to sit there helplessly!!"

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. Hojo had convinced Zack to part from him by showing him past experiments? Not just showing, but torturing him with it?

The General felt the rage rise up in him again. Anger at Hojo, frustration at Zack. He finally snapped. He grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and practically screamed in his face.

"And you would rather standby and watch me waste away slowly in loneliness?! Don't you understand before I met you and Genesis and Angeal, I was a living corpse! I felt nothing! He wouldn't let me feel! I will NOT go back to that!"

He let Zack go roughly and turned away his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. The younger SOLDIER only stared at the silver general for a long moment, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in shaky gasps from shocked lungs.

Finally Sephiroth turned around. "Mark me," He pointed at Zack, his eyes glowing bright green and his voice low and raspy. "I will love you. I will have you at my side no matter what happens to me." His voice rose until it was shouting again. "I will have you even if it breaks the world in two and casts both halves into the void!"

Zack took an involuntary step back his heart pounding against his chest. Meanwhile Sephiroth blinked few times and then covered his eyes with his hands taking a few deep breaths before lowering his hands again. Now the anger was completely gone and there was only a desperate sadness. He slowly reached around and took the necklace off and held it out to Zack. "You are worth it. You are the one truly good thing left in this dismal world I've been brought up in. Please don't turn away from me now. I... I... need you."

Zack's eyes shifted back and forth between the necklace and Sephiroth. He never dreamed he would ever see the silver general falling to pieces in front of him. It was then he realized his mistake, he had walked right in to Hojo's plan of breaking the new lively spirit he, Angeal and Genesis had been cultivating in Sephiroth for the last few years now.

He slowly reached out and accepted the necklace. Looking at his own name etched into the shell, he remembered his mother's words when she had given him the necklace.

"_Don't forget your roots sweetheart! Roots need watering; they need to grow, too! The more roots, the stronger you'll be to face the storms of life..."_

_Angeal... Genesis..._

They had been Sephiroth's roots, but the wind had blown too hard and they had been ripped out. Now Zack was the only one left anchoring Sephiroth to a normal life, a life with some love and happiness even if it was small. It was a horrible thought that Hojo had tried to pull out that last root, break Sephiroth so he would be the indifferent, untouchable God he had once been. A God yes, powerful respected, but unloved. _A sad life indeed..._

He put the necklace back on and approached Sephiroth, managing a small smile. He reached out and gently ran his hand through a few strands of silver hair.

A smile tugged at Sephiroth's lips as well. He reached out a hand and gently caressed Zack's cheek. "Will you stay?" He asked softly.

Zack nodded and gently nuzzled his neck. "Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive," Sephiroth kissed the top of Zack's head, inhaling deeply the other SOLDIER's scent.

Zack smiled his eyes still watery. He gave Sephiroth a soft kiss on the side of the neck, breathing in his lover's scent just as much as Sephiroth was breathing in his. Not loosening his hold one bit, Sephiroth gently guided him over to the couch and sat them both down.

"Now," Sephiroth said softly and slowly, he was already regretting asking the question on his mind, but he had to know, he couldn't let the mystery of what Hojo had done to Zack remain like brick wall between them. "Tell me what happened while you were in the lab."

Zack let out a shuddering breath, pressing his face into Sephiroth's chest. For a moment the silver general thought Zack would refuse to tell, but after a few more seconds the younger SOLDIER began with a shaky voice.

"Right after you left me and Dr. Harley after he discovered the extra ingredient in the Serum.... I'm sorry Seph, I know I should've left it alone like you said... but I couldn't just let it end like that!"

Sephiroth shut his eyes, swallowing any annoyance he might have felt at Zack directly disobeying him. As usual Zack only meant well.

Zack swallowed hard and continued. "I went into the archives to see if I could find anything incriminating. I epically failed, but I did find something."

"Yes?"

"A video of when you were a kid," Zack finally looked up at him and could not suppress a smile. "You know, you were really cute when you were five."

Sephiroth could not keep himself from smiling fondly back. "Thank you."

Then Zack's expression grew sad again. He bowed his head and his voice darkened. "I don't see how he… How anybody could do that to you."

"They do not view me as you do Zack." Sephiroth said softly.

"Those fuckers." Zack hissed bitterly. "He must have hit me with something because the next thing I know I'm strapped to a table and he's injecting Gaia knows what into me, and…"

Zack's voice hitched as his story came to the most dreaded part. "He made me watch all the horrible experiments on you. You were so much pain. Ten fucking hours of hearing you screaming…"

"And that's how he convinced you to stay away from me? He threatened he world hurt me like he'd done before," Sephiroth said keeping his voice stoic, almost indifferent.

Zack could only bring himself to nod.

"That was vile." Sephiroth said in a harsh whisper, and he resumed gently stroking Zack's hair. "And the hard truth is, even if you kept up your end of the bargain, he would still carry on the same."

Zack swallowed hard, keeping his head low. "Yeah… I didn't think about that before."

Sephiroth's face softened. He placed a hand under Zack's chin and tilted his face up to his own. "Except now I have you to come home to."

"And that's enough?" Zack said softly, his eyes conveying disbelief.

Sephiroth brushed his lips against Zack's which trembled in response. "More than enough." He whispered, finally covering Zack's lips with his own.

The raven haired SOLDIER's eyes fluttered closed moaning softly against Sephiroth's mouth. He could feel the warmth of the general's lips stream through his entire body, like little torches running through his blood. He opened his mouths allowing the general entrance, loving the way the general caressed his tongue sending little lighting bolts through his nerves.

In response he slid a hand under the cool leather of Sephiroth's coat running it up and down the sculpted planes of the general's abdomen, wanting more with every finger tip touch. Sephiroth responded in kind by slipping his own hand under Zack's shirt, the soft young skin shivering delightfully under the cool leather glove.

Sephiroth pulled his lips away only for a moment to speak, but kept his face close. Even still Zack whimpered slightly at the tiny cold space.

"No more separation," Sephiroth whispered, sliding his hands down the back of Zack pants, making his intentions perfectly clear.

Zack sighed happily capturing Sephiroth's lips again, nibbling the bottom one playfully. "None," he answered kissing the side of Sephiroth's mouth as his hands slid down to stroke Sephiroth's thighs, showing he shared his lover's intentions.

Just as things were about to get interesting Sephiroth's cell phone rang. Both men groaned loudly.

"Noooo," Zack whined loudly, dropping his head to Sephiroth's shoulder.

Sephiroth pulled out his cell phone, but ran a hand through Zack's hair comfortingly. "Zack I promise if it's anyone short of President ShinRa himself, I'm not going to answer."

Zack looked back up at him, a little surprised, but grinning broadly. "Really?"

Sephiroth nodded and checked the caller ID. Immediately his face fell and he let out a weary sigh. Zack's grip on Sephiroth's coat tightened. "Who is it?"

"The President…"

Zack groaned and flumped back on to the couch, putting a pillow over his face. "Kill me now."

Sephiroth answered the phone. "General Sephiroth. Yes Mr. President… Could this wait until tomorrow? I was about to sleep…" Another resigned sigh. "Very well Mr. President I will be there in ten minutes."

"Fate is a bitch." Zack grumbled as Sephiroth lifted the pillow off his face and looked at him apologetically.

"Yes," the general got up and straightened his clothes, before turning back to Zack who by now was sitting up and looking like a puppy who'd just had his favorite chew toy stolen. Sephiroth managed a small smile back. "Zack, wait here I will not be gone long and if you go I will seek you out and take you wherever I do find you."

Zack managed a smirk, though his eyes remained serious. "Promise?"

Sephiroth nodded back firmly. "Promise."

Zack watched forlornly as Sephiroth made his way to the door, and exited the apartment. Sephiroth had only taken a few steps down the hallway when his cell phone rang again.

It was Zack.

"Yes, Zack?" Sephiroth said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Hurry back." The youth answered then hung up.

Despite laughing off the phone call in his head, Sephiroth's pace did noticeably quicken as he continued on his way….

000

_Yay! Seph and Zack are finally back together again! But once again there attempt to consummate their relationship was foiled._

_And what of Winchester? Will his plan succeed or will it all fall through?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All of the characters except Tempest, Wyndham, Winchester, and Harley belong to SquareEnix._

_This is the first time I've written a loe scene between Zack and Seph, I hope I did well!  
_

000

Sephiroth groaned inwardly as the elevator to the top of the ShinRa tower stopped and opened on the highest floor. The President's floor.

The general had stopped by his own office to grab couple of his chocolate covered brandied chestnuts, hoping it would soothe his temper and he would resist the urge to punch his employer in the face. Not only had ShinRa taken Hojo's side _again_, now the President had torn him away from a ready and willing Zack.

Fortunately, the special chestnuts worked. They gave him such pleasant thoughts of what was waiting for him back at his apartment.

As he neared the President's office his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw General Winchester stepping out from the office. The other general turned back to tell the President that Sephiroth was coming, before exiting completely.

As the two passed each other in the hallway they did the usual nod of respect, except Sephiroth noticed that when Winchester nodded he winked at him and a mischievous grin spread across his face. However, he said no words and after the exchange he kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

Sephiroth paused for a moment watching the other officer continue down the hallway. He'd seen that look on the gunner's face before, usually when a battle strategy was about to "lay the slap down" on an enemy, or when a big prank was about to be unleashed on the complex.

What did Colt have up his sleeve this time?

Sephiroth couldn't explain why, but he for once found the thought strangely comforting. After a deep calming breath he turned and walked through the open door to the office.

Keeping his expression in its usual neutral state, he nodded respectfully to the president. "Mr. President."

"Ah General," The President greeted him pleasantly and motioned for him to sit down as if their previous discussion had not happened. "I do apologize for bringing you out at this hour, but I have something important to discuss with you."

Sephiroth took a seat his mind wondering what the President had in mind. "Very well. What is it?"

"It's concerning your lab time." ShinRa sat back in his chair, his hand folded over his stomach, looking quite proud of himself. "I have decided it is grossly inefficient to have the commanding officer of this army out of commission for several days out of every month."

Though he showed no outward change, inside Sephiroth's heart was pounding in both excitement and fear. Did he dare to hope that he would have both Zack back and have his lab time reduced? It couldn't be possible; fate didn't like him that much. On the other hand perhaps Gaia thought he had suffered enough and was finally taking pity on him.

"And what do you propose Mr. President?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"Well as the experiments are still necessary for the improvement of the serum, we can't stop them completely, but I do not think it is as drastic as it was in the earlier days." The President said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I have decided that you are to move back to the lab schedule you had during the Wutai war."

Sephiroth felt as if his heart might explode. Four months, he would only have to deal with Hojo once every four months. Only 3 times a year! This inward explosion of joy only manifested outwardly by a slight release of tension in the General's shoulders.

"If that is what you feel is the right course of action sir, then I will follow your orders." Sephiroth said calmly, conveying nothing of the dance of delight inside his body.

The President, expecting more of an argument was taken a little by surprise, when the General accepted the order almost immediately. "Oh well good, I am glad we are agreed."

However, now that the initial shock of elation was fading, Sephiroth's suspicious nature snapped back into place and he narrowed his eyes a little, not in a threatening manner, more inquisitive. "If I may ask sir... what brought this on? Why the sudden change?"

Now ShinRa seemed more satisfied with this response from the naturally dubious General. "Well I did some thinking after our earlier discussion with Dr. Hojo and Harley."

Instead of calming Sephiroth the response only made him for apprehensive. What if Hojo was involved somehow, was this some sort of test cooked up by the scientist? Though Sephiroth could not see the logic, the wary idea still nagged at the back of his mind. "And this led you to the conclusion of…"

"What I told you before," ShinRa answered quickly, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you to take a conversation in circles General. You must be tired, perhaps you should get back to sleep."

After years of dealing with the President, Sephiroth recognized the badly disguised cue of "I'm tired of this conversation, get out of my office." Though he was still unsatisfied with the answer, the general decided not to press the subject further out of fear that ShinRa might reverse his decision if aggravated and that was the last thing Sephiroth wanted to do.

"Very well," Sephiroth said standing up from his chair. "Have you told Hojo yet?"

"Not yet, but he will do as he is told by me," ShinRa answered looking a little smug.

Sephiroth nodded, unable to completely suppress a smile from his face at the thought of Hojo being ordered around. Though he was not looking forward to his next appointment with the "good" doctor, no doubt the man would reap some vengeance on him, but the General was used to that by now and this time he would have a spiky haired, blue eyed, soldier with a smile as warm as the sun to comfort him.

After another respectful nod to the President, Sephiroth turned on his heel and exited the office. As he walked down the hall, he noticed his body felt curiously light and... free? Was that the right word? It seemed so.

He continued to ponder this thought as he exited the building and into the cool night air. In all of the excitement of the past week he had almost forgotten that the winter solstice was nearly upon them. He considered taking Wyndham up on his offer of joining his family for the holiday. It would be an excuse to not attend the annual winter solstice ball and it would be nice to get away from the compound and have some uninterrupted personal time with Zack.

It was then he spotted none other than General Winchester sitting on a bench along the pathway back to the First Class apartment buildings. The Rocket town native was singing quietly to himself, starring up at the cloudy sky as if hoping that it might part for him so he could see the stars.

"_Oh, give me a home where the chocobos roam  
Where the moogle and the cactuar do play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day._

_How often at night where the heavens are bright  
With the light of the glittering stars  
Have I stood there amazed and asked as I gazed  
If their glory exceeds that of ours."_

"That is a pleasant song," Sephiroth said approaching the gunner General.

Winchester chuckled softly, not taking his eyes away from the sky. "An old folk song from way back when Rocket Town was still wild, untamed country." He finally turned his gaze back to Sephiroth. "So how'd it go with the President?"

Sephiroth studied Colt for a few seconds. Though it was a genuine question, the other general had the confident expression that he already knew the answer. At this Sephiroth felt a great sense of relief, it was Winchester that had been behind the President's sudden decision, not Hojo.

He drew closer to the bench, but did not sit down as he was still eager to get back to his apartment, however he wanted to find out how Colt had managed this feat. "What … did you do?"

"Aw, just a little friendly persuasion that would have made Genesis proud," Colt said casually, though there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

Sephiroth flinched slightly at the mention of the former General's name, as he felt sorrow tug at his heart. Despite all Genesis had done in the past years he still missed his friend, after all the Genesis that was wreaking havoc now was not the same as the man he had once known. At least that's what Sephiroth kept telling himself.

"So it would appear," Sephiroth responded smoothly despite the internal despair. "That was incredibly dangerous. If Hojo finds out..."

"Yeah well, blowing shit up and firing off big guns is dangerous too," Colt shrugged. "And I do that for a living."

Sephiroth could not suppress a smile. "I see that," after a few second he managed to pull his expression back to neutral. "It would appear that the president has decided to reduce the number of times a year I am to see Hojo." He said simply and turned to leave, but before taking a step he finally said what he had originally stopped to say. "Thank you, Colt." He said softly not looking around.

"Yeah, well," Winchester looked back up at the sky where the clouds had thin enough in one spot to see a pinch of stars. "With Hewley up there, someone's gotta look after you down here."

A moment of silence passed between them, in an impromptu moment of mourning. It was true, Winchester's promotion to full general right under Sephiroth had helped to put a band-aid over the gaping wound left by the absence of Angeal and Genesis. Yes, Angeal and Colt were two very different men, Angeal quiet and reserved, while Colt was loud and rambunctious, but down at the core they shared the same values of honor and pride and the same quiet strength that made others around them strong. Winchester did not fill the void completely, but he kept it from hemorrhaging so bad.

Sephiroth turned his head to look at the other General and after giving a soft nod toward him continued on his way.

000

Sephiroth could not hide his dismay when he came back to his apartment and found Zack was not in the living room where he had left him. However the dismay completely evaporated when he spotted a trail of Zack's clothes leading to his bedroom.

Sure enough when he opened the door to the room he found Zack lying on the bed, on his stomach, clothed only in a thin sheet. While this moment would be their first time together, they were both well experienced with seduction and sex and all of the foreplay that came in between. Angeal and Genesis had seen to that.

A smirk crossed Sephiroth's face as his eyes flitted up and down Zack's form. "This is certainly worth coming home to."

Zack gave Sephiroth a sultry grin. "And we haven't gotten to the good part yet..."

Seph raised an eyebrow, though the smirk remained on his face. "And how pray tell shall we proceed?"

"First," Zack said firmly. "Cell phone, pager, any and all forms of outside communications off."

Sephiroth pulled out his cell phone, turned it off, and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. "Done."

Zack's grin broadened and motioned with his finger for Sephiroth to come closer. "C'mere hottie."

Sephiroth chuckled softly and stepped forward to stand at the foot of the bed, only a few inches away from Zack. "Is this better?"

"Definitely!" Zack said before reaching up for the buckles on Sephiroth's coat. As he did so, the sheet rode up revealing some of the soft flesh of Zack's thigh. Sephiroth's eyes immediately went to the newly revealed skin, meanwhile allowing Zack to work on getting the buckles loose. The next thing the general knew his coat was wide open and in one quick movement Zack got up and wrapped himself inside of it.

Sephiroth's initial chuckle melted into a sigh at the feel of Zack's warm naked body against his. The heat coming off of Zack's back against his own chest sent Sephiroth's blood rushing straight to his groin. He wrapped his arms around Zack through the coat and kissed the top of the younger man's head.

"I'm thinkin'" Zack whispered. "We could play hide n' seek."

"What?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow even though Zack's face was turned away.

"Inside your coat." Zack said turning around to face Sephiroth, and sinking down a little till the folds of leather completely enveloped him. He settled and gently began kissing the muscled plains of Sephiroth's abdomen.

Sephiroth moaned softly at Zack's touches, but at the same time it wasn't enough, he wanted to touch Zack back. Finally the general looked down at the younger man at work, smiling. "I want to touch you."

Zack grinned and slowly slid up Sephiroth's body, but stopped at his chest. "Wait! I found the buried treasure, "x" marks the spot!" Zack nudged the spot where Sephiroth's coat straps criss-crossed on his chest.

Sephiroth let out a soft laugh as Zack gently undid the straps and nuzzled the older man's chest, slowly running his tongue along the line in between Sephiroth's pectoral muscles.

After another shiver Sephiroth reached down and ran his still gloved hands along either side of Zack's face. "Help me get my gloves off? I want to touch you."

Zack gently bit down, sinking his teeth gently but firmly into pliant leather. Sephiroth used the hold to draw his hand free of the glove. The now exposed hand slid across Zack's cheek making the younger man's eyes to flutter closed.

"Mmm, that does feel better," Zack murmured softly, opening his eyes still heavy-lidded with lust and want. Suddenly the blue eyes snapped open wide and a beaming grin appeared on Zack's face. "Let's do the other one!" He called out reaching for Sephiroth's other hand.

Sephiroth shook his head as he laughed, but granted Zack's request. His lover never ceased to surprise him with his unending perkiness. While Zack's enthusiastic personality and energy had been tempered over the years of war, and personal tragedy, and just plain growing up, his old puppy tendencies could not be erased completely. And Sephiroth hoped they never would.

With his hands now freed from the leather gloves, he pulled his arms in from the sleeves so the coat only hung loosely over their shoulders. Sephiroth wrapped his now uncovered arms around Zack, running his hands up and down along Zack's spine. The younger man trembled a little and pressed his face into the side of Sephiroth's neck. To complete the position he lifted his arms up to wrap them around Sephiroth's neck, as he did so the coat came sliding off.

Zack couldn't resist pulling away a little, still keep his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, to drink the body of his lover in. However, his fascinated face turned into a look of dismay when his eyes hit the waist line of Sephiroth's pants. "I seem to be at a little bit of a disadvantage here." He suddenly blushed a little bit, as he seemed realize he was now completely uncovered in front of absolute perfection.

Sephiroth, however didn't seem to notice the insecure comment and only smiled after his own eyes had made their travels. "You're so beautiful." He murmured softly, in a tone that was more of a statement of fact rather than an assurance to assuage Zack's worries.

Zack smiled and blushed even more at the compliment, and it was a compliment considering who it was coming from and who he had been with. He looked down and answered back his voice becoming a shy whisper. "So are you..."

Sephiroth placed a finger under Zack's chin and tilted his face up to kiss him. It was chaste, just a parting of lips, a small promise of what was to come, and Sephiroth pulled away.

Zack whimpered a little at the separation, but smiled again when he saw Sephiroth was undoing the buckles on his boots. The younger man's heart began to pound with anticipation as Sephiroth removed both boots and socks and tossed them aside.

However, when Sephiroth stood up to remove the belts around his pants, Zack stepped forward. "May I?"

Sephiroth nodded, and Zack bent down to remove the belts. The general felt a little embarrassed at not knowing what to do while Zack worked. The issue had never come up with Angeal as they usually undressed themselves, and Genesis was so adept at it he could undo the belts while kissing Sephiroth at the same time.

However, Zack was concentrating hard and in no time the belts were off and Zack stood up again before undoing the button and the zipper. Zack couldn't keep his eyes from following the pants and underwear as they dropped to the floor. However, Zack's smile grew broader as his eyes traveled back up, until he was beaming by the time he looked up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" Zack grinned, and without warning jumped up wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's waist and his arms around the general's neck, effectively glomping him.

This action took Sephiroth completely by surprise. Neither Angeal nor Genesis had ever done this, in fact none had. It was so unexpected Sephiroth couldn't keep his balance and they both fell onto the bed.

Zack was laughing hysterically. Sephiroth stared at the younger man in utter bewilderment, though his confusion was being replaced with delight as Zack's legs were still around his waist with their groins pressed up against each other. On top of that the younger man's body was vibrating nicely from the laughter, which sent waves of pleasure coursing through Sephiroth's body.

"I'm sorry…" Zack rasped finally getting his giggles under control. "I'm sorry, it's just… I like laughing, it's kind of a… turn on."

Sephiroth smiled. "I see, I like when you laugh, but are you sure you are ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready!" Zack blurted out, then pulled back covering his mouth and lowering his voice. "Yeah, but only if you are."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Never mind me are you ready?"

"Like I said, I would if you should." Zack answered trying to sound a little more poetic.

Sephiroth only rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're starting to sound like Songbird."

"Am I? Well you're starting to sound like Alpha Dog, with all your 'are you readys?'" Zack retorted.

The two stared at each other blankly for a few minutes, and then burst into chuckles. The code name from Genesis and Angeal allowed them to talk fondly about their former lovers without the painful memories attached to them.

"All right, I'll stop quoting Songbird if you stop acting like Alpha Dog when I was still sort of a virgin," Zack grinned. "Deal?"

"Deal." Sephiroth smirked back.

"Okay," Zack whispered, ghosting his lips over Sephiroth's "I'm gonna say this in plan old, straight forward Zack terms.

"Yes?" Sephiroth said raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Fuck me." Zack said pressing himself even more against Sephiroth. "Fuck me hard and fuck me now! I wanna feel it tomorrow, so I know it really happened!"

"As you wish."

Next thing Zack knew he was on his back though his legs were still around the general's waist. The younger man's chest was heaving with nervous excitement, especially when Sephiroth reached for the lube Zack had placed on the nightstand before.

"Um," Zack began, his voice stuttering are his body began to tremble when Sephiroth's fingers, cool and wetted by the lubricant, touched him.

"You might have to," the younger man was cut off by his own gasp as tip of one Sephiroth's fingers slipped just inside him.

"Might have to?" Sephiroth prompted quietly as he pressed further in, earning another satisfying gasp from Zack.

"Stretch more," Zack uttered in bits in pieces between pants of air. "Haven't been….since Angeal…"

"No one else since?" Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up a little in surprise. He would have guessed Zack would have been with _someone_ in the past three years since Angeal's death, being the attractive young man he was in both look and manner. After all, he'd seen him and Tempest kissing at the winter solstice ball two years ago.

"Nope. Why'd you stop?" Zack looked at him through lust ridden, but quizzical eyes.

"We'll discuss it later," Sephiroth said softly pressing in another finger, this time earning a rather loud moan from Zack.

"Deeper and up." The younger whispered the location of his sweet spot, he and Angeal had discovered so many times before, and Genesis had instructed on how to find it every time.

Sephiroth scissored his two fingers, stretching Zack before adding a third with little discomfort. Now Sephiroth did as directed and plunged deeper hitting the spot that made Zack's entire body arch up and he let out a small cry of pleasure.

Finally the general spread out all three fingers inside Zack, causing a sharp intake of breath from the other man. Zack's body responded kindly, stretching open as if welcoming Sephiroth to some inside fully, remembering it had been opened like this before with loving hands.

Zack whimpered as if he had lost a limb when Sephiroth pulled out, but all protests ceased before they began when he saw Sephiroth readying himself with the lube.

"You'll have to be patient with me," Sephiroth murmured. "It's been awhile for me too,"

Zack let out a soft raspy laugh. "Well let's get you back into practice eh?"

Sephiroth nodded and positioned himself at Zack's entrance. "Let's."

Zack held his breath and bit his lower lip, as Sephiroth pushed in. The younger man willed himself to relax even as his body trembled with excitement and pleasure, in order to ease his lover's passage into his body.

Sephiroth mentally winced at seeing the discomfort on Zack's face, however he knew how to make it right. Once he had finally breached the ring of muscle at the entrance he shifted his hips and plunged forward, hitting the sweet spot he had found earlier.

"Yes… fuck, yes!" Zack rasped through clenched teeth, though his mouth spread into a wide smile as his body was lapped in pleasure, not only from Sephiroth hitting the spot every time with the same accuracy he showed in battle, but also from Sephiroth's abdomen rubbing against his own erection.

Still Zack wanted more, he wanted Sephiroth to call out in pleasure too. Even through his lust fogged mind Zack remembered some tricks Genesis had taught him of how to give his partner maximum pleasure even while he was on the bottom.

He thrust his hips up to meet Sephiroth as he thrust in and clenched his muscles around the general's member, eliciting a half gasp, half moan from the surprised Sephiroth. It was like music in Zack's ears.

The two exchanged mischievous grins and repeated the motion, achieving the same desired result. After this second success they set it as their rhythm, rising to meet each other with each thrust. With each hit they wanted more. Harder, faster, more. More. _More!_

Finally the friction was too much for Zack to bear. He cried out as he came and at the same time he clenched around Sephiroth triggering the building climax in him as well. Feeling the hot, wet heat fill him, Zack's taught thighs tensed around Sephiroth's hips, pulling the general even deeper into him as the other rode out his orgasm.

Finally they both went slack and boneless. After catching his breath Sephiroth carefully pulled out, the only indication that Zack even noticed in his post-coital reverie was a slight wince and a soft gasp. Sephiroth smiled and crawled up to drape his body protectively over Zack's.

"Zack?" Sephiroth murmured softly.

"Hm?" Zack mumbled looking at Sephiroth through heavily lidded eyes.

Sephiroth smiled, remembering Angeal telling him that Zack was almost completely useless after sex, and usually fell asleep, only to be all the more bouncy the next morning.

"Nevermind," Sephiroth whispered, tenderly kissing Zack on the forehead, slipping out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom grabbing a few towels and headed back into the bedroom. After cleaning himself off, he carefully did the same to Zack.

It was just a quick job, they could do a full cleansing in the morning. He pulled out the bed covers from under Zack and tucked him in before sliding in next to him. He lay there for a moment, just stroking Zack's hair. He found to his happiness that he had not once compared Zack to Genesis as he feared he would do. Zack was Zack and Genesis was Genesis. Like apples and oranges, very different flavors, but equally delicious.

He snuggled closer to Zack breathing in the younger SOLDIER's scent now thick with musk, which filled Sephiroth's nose delightfully. All of the troubles with Hojo, the strep throat and everything that had happened within the past couple of weeks seemed to fly from his mind. For the first time in a very long time he fell asleep smiling.

000

_There you have it, I promised some Seph/Zack lovin' and I hope I delivered. I'm not very good at writing sex scenes, mainly because I'm not that interested in the actual sex itself, I like writing the build up and the foreplay more._

_The story isn't quite over yet, there's still some morning after fluff, Harley's send off, Hojo being pissed off, and whatever happened to poor Kunsel? _

_This is the first time I've written a love scene between these two so I really want to know how I did! Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everyone except Harley, Winchester, Tempest, Wyndham and Raker belong to SquareEnix I just brought them out to play._

000

Sephiroth opened his eyes to a very pleasant sight. The beautiful lean body of Zack Fair, fast asleep next to him. It was made even more pleasant by the fact that Zack was now truly his, and he himself belonged to Zack.

Some years back when he, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack had all been one collected love affair, or "one big happy Orgy," as Genesis had put it, Sephiroth had always kept Zack at an arm's length. It was one thing for the boy to have a relationship with his mentor, by that point people had almost come to expect it and with Genesis' reputation for a promiscuous nature it too was almost expected of him to pursue a pretty young thing like Zack.

However, being the highest command of SOLDIER and the supposedly untouchable god made Sephiroth a little different. He knew his position would threaten Zack's chances of raising himself to prominence in his own right, independent of Sephiroth's shadow.

Things were different now in the present, since the loss of both Angeal and Genesis, Zack had become one of the mightiest warriors in all of SOLDIER on his own two feet. No one could deny him that now.

Sephiroth ran a hand through the raven locks of his new lover and wondered briefly if he should wake him. He wanted so much to see those loving aquamarine eyes looking back at him.

However, quiet moments like this were a rarity for people in their position and he wanted it to last, so he let the younger man sleep on, and he remained just staring at him, carefully tracing every line and curve of Zack's face. He ran a gentle finger down Zack's nose, which twitched in the manner of a bunny rabbit in response, eliciting an involuntary chuckle from the older man.

What was it about Zack that conjured up these involuntary responses of laughing and smiling without even trying? Not even Genesis or Angeal had been able to do that, at least not consistently.

He wanted to do something for Zack, something to thank his young lover for reminding him how good being happy felt. A light bulb went on his head. As much as he did not want to leave the warm comfort of being next to Zack, he wanted the element of surprise…

000

Zack awoke with his arms drifting out in search of his silver haired lover. He awoke even more when he found nothing, but cold, empty sheets in his grasp. He sat up with a start, frantically scanning the room for Sephiroth. Had it all been just a dream?

The soreness in his bottom and the pungent smell of his and Sephiroth's musk said differently. But where was Sephiroth?

Zack let out an irritated huff. If Sephiroth had gone off and left him for official business or a meeting, then general or no general Zack was going to smack him upside the head.

However, all anger irritation left when his keen hearing picked up clattering sounds coming from Sephiroth's kitchen and the faint, but lovely smell of something baking.

It was then he remembered the time-honored tradition of the "morning after" breakfast. Whenever there was a "first time" with anyone of them, one lover would cook breakfast for the other. Usually whoever woke up first.

Genesis had made crepes for Sephiroth after the first time they had bedded together. Sephiroth's first time with Angeal had been a little more unexpected and had a limited supply in the fridge at the time, so they ended up eating eggs on a slice of ham.

With Zack, Angeal had made pancakes. It had taken a couple of tries since pancakes were not Angeal's forte, but in Zack's point of view they were the best pancakes he would ever have.

And finally Kalmish style toast had been Genesis' treat to Zack since they were on a mission in Kalm at the time.

However, the one that would always hold a special place in Zack's heart no matter what, was with Angeal. Angeal had been the first person that Zack had ever willingly given himself to and nothing not even Sephiroth would ever replace it.

But that did not mean his time with Sephiroth would not be special in its own right. He and Sephiroth would make new memories to go hand in hand with the old and drown out the previous unhappiness. It would be a new relationship, a new beginning for them both.

He hopped into the shower just enough to wash off the residual stickiness from last night's activities, and hopped out again to quickly dry his hair. He was just bursting to see what Sephiroth had in store for him.

He just prayed Sephiroth wasn't making pancakes.

After toweling off quickly, he threw on his clothes and made his way out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. As soon as the door opened, his nose identified the heavenly aroma that had been drifting into the bedroom in small doses.

Waffles!

He dashed down the hallway, his mouth practically drooling not only at the thought of waffles, but of Sephiroth as well.

Sephiroth AND waffles? This morning couldn't get any better.

Zack slowed down as he neared he doorway to the kitchen and poked his head around the corner. Sure enough, there was Sephiroth just flipping over the waffle maker, with a huge plate of waffles ready to eat sitting next to him.

"Oh boy, morning after waffles," Zack called out in the most lusty voice he could muster.

A small chuckle came from Sephiroth. "Right on time."

"You were expecting me right now?" Zack raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the kitchen table. Though he was easily distracted from the question by the nice spread Sephiroth had laid out for him. Butter of course, three kinds of syrup, and… chocolate?

"Approximately," Sephiroth said as he dished out the last waffle. "I knew the scent of the few practice waffles I made, would wake you. I estimated that it would take you approximately fifteen minutes for you to shower and get dressed. So I began the waffles five minutes ago so they would be hot when you came out. And I estimated correctly."

Zack couldn't keep from laughing a little, even something as simple as making waffles his lover would turn it into an exercise of strategy. "You're just too awesome. But you know I wouldn't have minded helping you."

"I know," Sephiroth said, placing the plate of waffles down on the table. "But it is not the tradition."

"Yeah well --" Zack began, but stopped and his face fell a little when he noticed the shirt Sephiroth was wearing. It was a plain black tee-shirt with white lettering that read, "How about them dumbapples?"

Angeal's shirt. It had been a gift from Genesis as a birthday present. He resented it at the time as a bad joke, but he always wore it on the rare days he was off duty and had the freedom to be casual in his own apartment or working in his garden. Angeal had worn it the morning after he and Zack had had their first time together.

Sephiroth noticed Zack's change in expression and followed his gaze to look down at the shirt. "Oh Alpha Dog, left this to me before…" He hesitated, choosing his words carefully so as to not upset Zack anymore than he seemed to be already. "I found it in my room before we left for Wutai on that fateful mission. Have I displeased you by wearing it?"

A sad, but fond smile crossed Zack's face and he shook his head. "There's no one else alive I'd rather see wearing it now."

Sephiroth managed a smile back and sat down. He motioned toward the waffles. "Let us partake before they get cold."

"Yes sir!" Zack exclaimed perking up a bit before grabbing two waffles for his own plate. He put the usual butter and maple syrup on one, but for the other he decided on something a little different.

"Songbird's idea." Sephiroth said simply when he saw Zack reaching for the chocolate

"As usual a good one," Zack said pouring on the chocolate, before cutting himself a piece and eating it.

Bliss. Where Sephiroth had learned to cook so well was beyond Zack, but the waffles were perfect, a light crunch on the outside while soft and fluffy on the inside.

"These are awesome Seph!" He said digging into his food with even more vigor.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Songbird taught me well then. He said I should learn just in case you and I came together."

"Leave it to Songbird to tell the future," Zack rolled his eyes, but then followed with a warm smile. "But I'm glad he was right in this case."

"Indeed," Sephiroth murmured. He paused taking another bite of his waffles, before speaking again. "There's been something I have been meaning to ask you, Zack?"

"Mm?" Zack said his mouth full of waffles.

"How long were you with Tempest before you were with me?"

Zack coughed almost choking on his waffles at the shock of the sudden question. With some effort, he managed to swallow the mouthful of waffles and looked at Sephiroth quizzically. "Me and Tempest?"

"At The winter solstice ball two years ago, I saw you and him doing shall we say the tonsil tango?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack.

"Oh that," Zack blushed and absently rubbed the back of his head, looking like a child who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Let's just say the two of us were very bored, very lonely, and very intoxicated. You know they have heavy pours at that event."

In his heart, Sephiroth believed Zack, but his logical mind demanded confirmation to this inquest. "So... just intoxicated kissing...?"

"Mostly," Zack said honestly, his face turning a little sad, making Sephiroth regret pressing the question. "I was missing Angeal something awful, and Anton was pining for Winchester, but was too afraid of being rejected to make a move. So we were both pretty miserable, I guess."

Zack paused for a moment, looking thoughtful before murmuring. "Almost turned into something more."

That caught Sephiroth's attention again. Now his mind began racing, with ideas about what Zack felt for Tempest, would Zack regret his decision to commit to Sephiroth. He kept telling himself that was stupid, and Zack was not one to commit to anything hastily, but still he wanted Zack so much he could not stand any thought that Zack would want someone else, he had to be assured. "Almost?"

Zack blinked a few times then blushed even more, sinking a little into his chair, clearly showing he had not meant to say the previous statement aloud. "It's a funny story actually...."

"Do tell…" Sephiroth said evenly.

"Well it's kinda fuzzy," Zack began trying to find his words. "But after the make-out session you saw and a couple more drinks we ended up in Anton's apartment, and…?"

"And…?" Sephiroth prompted, his jaw growing noticeably tight, which was Sephiroth-speak for "I am not liking what I am hearing at all," and Zack suddenly felt himself worrying for Anton's wellbeing.

"Well we started making out again, and we were trying to get each other's clothes off which really, surprisingly hard when you're completely plastered," Zack explained as quickly as he could before anything lethal happened. He felt a tiny bit of relief when Sephiroth's jaw slacken ever so slightly at the rather amusing mental image Zack's words brought up.

"And we lost our balance and fell over onto Anton's coffee table...." Zack continued. "And broke it... and hit our heads really hard."

Sephiroth winced, picturing the event, but the tension in his body eased considerably.

"And we ended up in the emergency room the rest of the night." Zack explained, laughing softly.

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle the last breath of any kind of jealousy or worry leaving him with it. "Not very romantic."

"Nah," Zack shook his head. "We got the idea fate was trying to tell us something."

There was another pregnant pause as Zack twiddled his fingers deciding whether to finish the issue or quit while he was ahead with Sephiroth appeased for the moment.

In his usual Zack way, he decided to lay everything out on the table. "But if he and I had, would you have been angry?"

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to be caught off guard. "Well… Not so much angry as…" With Zack being so honest Sephiroth couldn't help but lay out his cards as well. "Worried that you might still have serious feelings for him and you might leave me in pursuit of those feelings."

Zack's expression softened at realizing Sephiroth was interrogating him out of fear rather than jealousy, he placed a hand on top of Sephiroth's and looked him straight in the eye. "Seph I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't have gotten serious with you if I wasn't sure. I wouldn't toy with your heart like that. I don't play that game. You know that."

"I know," Sephiroth said softly. " You say nothing happened and I believe you. Besides." A sly smile crossed his face. "You're here. Eating MY waffles."

"Amen, to that." Zack cheered and stuffed another good forkful into his mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence for while, tossing each other winks and smiles between chews, until they had each finished their plates.

"I can make some more if you want," Sephiroth offered. "I could make you some to take to your friend Kunsel. I owe him a great deal for shall we say "getting the ball rolling" these last few days."

Zack squeaked as he nearly choked on his glass of juice. He had completely forgotten about Kunsel! "Aw man! I totally screwed him over last night."

"What happened?"

"Well I was really in strung out shape, missing you like crazy and mad and freaked out and when he told me he gave you my necklace, it all came out, and I kinda punched him in the face." Zack groaned and sank even lower in his seat.

"Not exactly the best reception for help offered." Sephiroth stated evenly.

"Yeah," Zack murmured, pulling out his cell phone. "And I'd better start eating some crow along with my waffles."

He dialed Kunsel's number and waited more than the usual rings, before his friend's groggy voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuns, look about last night—" Zack began, but was caught off when the other phone line hung up without a word in response. "He hung up. He's never done that." Zack said glumly.

Both Sephiroth's eyebrows raised considerably and he nodded thoughtfully before turning back to the waffle ingredients. "I best make some damn good waffles then."

000

Zack took a deep breath as he stood in the front of Kunsel's apartment door. He knocked on the door hoping Kunsel was in a semi-good mood or at least wouldn't kill him for decking him in the face last night.

Zack stood there shifting from one foot to the other anxiously. He gripped the platter of waffles covered in foil until the knuckles of his hands turned white. He waited a few more minutes before setting down the plate of waffles before knocking on Kunsel's door again, this time with both hands. It wasn't that early in the morning, Kunsel should be up by now. He breathed a sigh of relief he heard the soft patter of footsteps staggering toward the door.

Worry entered Zack's mind as he wondered why Kunsel's gait was so off. He must have hit his friend harder than he thought, if he was still feeling it the next morning. SOLDIER healing should have taken care of that.

Finally Kunsel opened the door. Zack's jaw almost dropped when he saw his friend's condition. Kunsel looked pale with a green tinge to it, his eyes drooped, drawn in and pulled down by the weight of the bags under them, and he wore the biggest, angriest frown Zack had ever seen on him.

"What do you want?" Kunsel grumbled, sounding like a dragon that had just been woken from a 1000-year sleep.

Zack couldn't keep from taking a step back, but plunged ahead with his words. "Listen Kuns... I'm so, so sorry! I was just so frustrated and sad and upset and... are you okay?"

"Am I Okay?' Kunsel said dryly, raising an eyebrow. If Zack had not touched a nerve before, he certainly did it now with his last statement, for Kunsel's teeth and fists, in fact his whole body clenched up in anger. "Am I okay?! You punched me in the fucking face! I had to drag myself down to the fucking infirmary with a fucking headache the size of fucking Wutai! Just my fucking luck, it turns out there's something wrong with the fucking CT scanner so they have to send me to the fucking MRI to check for fucking blood on my fucking brain. They inject me with this fucking contrast crap for the fucking MRI, oh and guess what, more fucking luck! turns out I'm fuckin' allegic to MRI contrast. so I fucking throw up inside the fucking MRI and spend most of the fucking night in the fucking recovery unit for observation just in case I went into fucking anaphylatic shock and I spent most of that time puking up my fucking guts. Finally, the fucking CT starts working so they throw me in there. Finally at five fucking am they let me go with an even bigger fucking headache than before from the fucking contrast."

Zack stood there dumbstruck. Sure Kunsel was no prude towards swearing. But he rarely ever went off in a tirade like this, and never directed at Zack himself. Still after that awful night, Zack couldn't blame him one bit.

"Oh and I almost forgot! You fucking fractured my Zygomatic arch! Dammit Zack, my cheekbones are the best thing on my fucking face!"

"I'M SORRY!!" Zack blurted out, but couldn't help smiling, and without warning wrapped his arms around his startled friend. "Thank you!

Kunsel was a little caught off guard to say the least, forgetting his anger he stuttered out. "What for?"

Zack beamed at him, his eyes gleaming from unformed tears of pure emotion. "For being the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Uh, well…" Kunsel stuttered, his anger quickly leaving him.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gone to talk to Seph, and everything wouldn't have worked out." Zack said hugging Kunsel even tighter.

Kunsel softened considerably and patted Zack's head. "Yeah well you know I try. How'd things go with Sephiroth?"

It seemed impossible, but Zack's smile grew even brighter. "... how insensitive would it be to say _incredible?_"

It took a few seconds, but the realization finally clicked in Kunsel's head at the implications of Zack's statement. His jaw dropped and he pulled away from Zack a little just to get a full look at him. Yes, the raven-haired lieutenant was indeed glowing. "Sweet Gaia! You two did -- I mean actually -- The full monty?"

A sly smirk crossed Zack's face and he wobbled his eyebrows suggestively. "All the way." Then Zack's expression turned a little sad, feeling bad that his night had been so terrific, while his friend had been suffering. "Sounds like you had a crappy night. I can fill you in later. For right now... anything I can do?"

"Oh no you don't I want all the dirty details," Kunsel prodded Zack's chest pointedly, when suddenly his tummy rumbled. "Though now that my stomach has settled, I am kind of hungry."

Zack snapped his fingers and grabbed the plate of waffles he'd brought. "Think you can handle these?" He said peeling back the foil over the waffles."

Kunsel's eyes widened as bigger as saucers at the beautifully golden-brown discs of pastry. "You made waffles for me?"

"Even better, Sephiroth made them," Zack smiled proudly.

Kunsel looked like he might faint. "I love you."

Zack chuckled, placing the plate in Kunsel's hands. "I love you too man. Now eat up and get some sleep. I'll tell you all the naughty details when you feeling better. Who knows maybe I will have more to tell by then…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Get back up there." Kunsel shooed him away.

"Will do!" Zack saluted his friend before trotting off…

000

Hojo smiled like a cat who'd been licking the cream as he knocked on the door to President ShinRa's office. Though he did not know why the President had called him, he figured it was about the transference of the medical records, which mad him very happy indeed. With control over such things, he could hide certain side projects on soldiers he had in mind.

"Ah, Dr." ShinRa greeted the chief scientist as he entered the room. "Good, I just wanted to let you know of a decision I made yesterday, actually last night, regarding your experiments with General Sephiroth."

Ah, yes," The thin line that was Hojo's mouth stretched its self even further across his face, in a sinister mockery of a smile. "I had intended on moving Sephiroth's next appointment date forward, we must find out how a being such as himself was still susceptible to a poultry strep infection."

ShinRa sat back in his chair, his hands folded over his rather large abdomen, with his head tilted up so slightly in a manner that he could look down his nose at Hojo even though he was sitting down. It was a good posture to take for the bomb he was about to drop on the scientist.

"I'm afraid that's a no go Dr. I can't have our army's general out of commission over something as obvious as him falling through the ice."

Hojo's face went blank and he blinked a few times and shook his head as if he were drunk and had misunderstood the President's words. "Excuse me?"

ShinRa let out a sigh, but otherwise remained calm. "You just completed a round of experiments yes?"

"Yes," Hojo answered automatically.

"That put his mission behind for two weeks..." ShinRa continued. "Every month for more than a week the army is without its best General. And I no longer see the need for it... Now I know the experiments on Sephiroth are necessary, hence I am not pulling him out completely, I think it would be much for efficient for SOLDIER if Sephiroth returned to the experiment schedule he had during our war with Wutai."

Hojo's jaw dropped and the rest of his face looked as if the President had gotten up and slapped him across the face. After a few more blinks and shakes of the head, Hojo finally spoke again, though his tongue stuttered from the shock.

"But that's only three times a year! This is... This is inconceivable!"

ShinRa raised an eyebrow, rarely had he ever seen the Chief Scientist lose control of his demeanor in anger. "SOLDIER and the empire needs Sephiroth more then the labs right now, particularly after the unfortunate business with Rhapsodos and Hewley. Perhaps in time, I'll change my mind. But for now, this is my decision."

In panicked anger, Hojo banged his fist down on the President's desk. The idea of reduced time and control over Sephiroth was incomprehensible. Sephiroth belong to him! "Three times a year is not enough! Mr. President as a fellow board member I must protest this decision! For the sake of my project! Sephiroth is my project!"

The President frowned darkly and his voice grew cold. "Then if you want to keep the project I suggest you stop arguing and accept my decision, else I shall find a new Chief scientist that is more cooperative. Don't make the same mistake Hollander did. Do I make myself clear?"

At the crystal clear threat of being removed from the project and having Sephiroth ripped away from him completely, Hojo managed to reign in his anger and resume his usual countenance, though his face still remained sour as if he were sucking on a lemon. "Very clear Mr. President. Forgive my outburst Mr. President, it is only out of deep passion for my work that I speak in this way."

ShinRa nodded, the coldness leaving his voice. "You've given much to ShinRa, Dr. Hojo. That is the only reason I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Hojo let out soft growl under his breath, he was defeated and he knew it. ShinRa was the only person with the power to stand in his way and now he had. He could only hope that he could convince the President to reverse his decision at a later date. For now the best choice was to rollover and obey, for ShinRa was a fickle and temperamental man when provoked.

"Thank you Mr. President," Hojo said bowing his head a little. "Is there anything else?"

"No Thank you Dr. Hojo. You may go." The President waved him off as if he were a trifle, which made the Dr. grip the sides of his coat so tightly that knuckles turned white. But that was the only indication of the angry turmoil going on inside.

However as soon as he was outside and the office door was closed, he hit the wall, literally. He gazed down his nose at his own, bruised fist. Though it made him feel a bit better it was a stupid thing to do, to let his anger over rule his logic. Only animals, SOLDIERs and other normal humans did that.

He straightened his glasses and coat and continued down the hall towards the elevator. This was a fine state of affairs, Sephiroth was slowly being pulled away from him first by the wretched boy and now ShinRa himself, and worst of all he couldn't do anything about it. Perhaps he could console himself with trying out a few ideas on the development of his three new subjects. Sure they were not Sephiroth, but the remnants would keep him occupied for another four months until the real object of his desire was back in his grasp.

**000**

Sephiroth felt a strange jolt run down his spine, but it was a good one. He felt happy and for some reason relieved as well. He looked to his left and easily reasoned why. Zack's head was gently resting on his shoulder, his lover's face soft with contentment.

After breakfast, they had both desired some closeness, but Zack had felt too loaded with waffles to do anything as strenuous as sex. So they settled for cuddling on Sephiroth's couch while they digested. Apparently, a full stomach had also made Zack a bit sleepy after only sitting down for five minutes.

Not that Sephiroth minded much. He was perfectly content to have these rare quiet moments between the two of them. For tomorrow, they would have to resume their duties and responsibilities of high office.

He raised a hand to stroke Zack's hair, but stopped when his hand pressed against the side of Zack's head. Strange, Zack was still quite warm, when he had noticed Zack's above normal temperature at breakfast he attributed it to the hot shower Zack had taken earlier. However, it should have long since passed by now, he moved a hand to Zack's forehead. It was definitely warmer than it was supposed to be.

Zack stirred at the touch and slowly opened his pale blue eyes, looking innocently up at him, even though a bit droopy. "'sup?"

"Open your mouth." Sephiroth commanded softly.

Zack smirked tiredly, but wobbled his eyebrows as he complied. However, instead of feeling Sephiroth's warm lips on his, he felt his lover's finger on his tongue, propping his mouth open even more. He opened his eyes to find Sephiroth staring into his mouth.

"Your throat is red, like mine was." Sephiroth said solemnly letting go of Zack mouth.

"It's fine," Zack insisted though he had to admit it had been a bit achy with he woke up, but it wasn't that bad.

"You rest the rest of the day, and tomorrow if it doesn't clear up, you're going to see the doctor." Sephiroth said firmly.

"Only if you rest with me," Zack grinned leaning into him.

"Alright, but rest only," Sephiroth chided. "If you recall last night, our activities though pleasurable, were quite demanding physically."

"Okay," Zack conceded, leaning even more into Seph. "But I can't wait till we do it again."

Sephiroth's hand slid down his back and slipped down the back of Zack's pants and gently brushed against Zack's entrance, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired lieutenant.

"Fuck the rest. Just fuck me," Zack hissed in Sephiroth's ear, flicking his tongue out as well. "While I'm still healthy."

How could Sephiroth refuse? Zack seemed well enough, besides they may not get another opportunity until much later.

"As you wish." Sephiroth said softly, picking up Zack bridal style and carrying him toward the bedroom, with the younger man giving a whoop of joy as they went.

Zack could rest later, all they had was this moment, and they were going to take it.

000

_Aww, this was a nice chapter to write! Zack and Kunsel make up, ShinRa finally sticks it to Hojo, and lots of Seph and Zack cuteness!_

_This is the second to last chapter I hope you have enjoyed this little ride with me, Zack, Seph and gang._


End file.
